The Journey That Changed Everything
by alex-1310
Summary: This story picks up right where Season 2 ended, with some of our favorite characters boarding a boat together to save the one thing that they all loved. But along the way relationships will change and be tested. Will it bring two of our favorite women together? SwanQueen eventually :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first OUAT story. I started writing it after the season 2 finale aired and wanted to get most of it posted before Season 3 started. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Once Upon A Time

This story starts out picking up right where Season 2 ended. Gold, David, Mary Margaret, Emma, and Regina boarding Hook's ship to chase after Henry, Greg, and Tamara.

Ch 1.-The JollyRoger

As the ship continued to fall through the portal everyone was trying desperately to hold on, but most were failing miserably. As the people on board were jostled more and more Emma eventually lost her grip on the rope hanging from the mast. She felt herself being thrown hard to her right as she struggled to find something to latch onto. Just as she felt her body being propelled over the side of the ship she felt a soft, yet strong, hand grab hold of her own. She felt her body connect hard with the side of the ship and she felt herself drop a bit further. As Emma looked up with frightened eyes she found Regina hanging more than halfway over the side of the boat, her brown eyes looking just as terrified as Emma's green, yet Regina's were also filled with determination, as she clung tightly to the blondes hand.

"Hang on" the brunette shouted

All Emma Swan could do was grasp Regina's hand tighter as she threw her other hand up as well, latching onto Regina's hand with both of hers. The blonde could see the pain etched across the brunettes face as she desperately hung onto the blonde even though the ship was still falling, and spinning. Emma wondered how the brunette was holding onto her and the ship at the same time, until Regina finally tossed over the rope she had been hanging onto with her left hand.

"Grab the rope" Regina shouted

Emma let go of Regina's hand with her left hand as she reached out for the rope. Once she wrapped it around her wrist she reluctantly let go of Regina's hand with her right hand and grabbed the rope. Emma looked up to see that Regina's face had disappeared. The blonde began trying to climb the side of the ship, and as she did, she also felt the rope being pulled up. Emma fought desperately to keep her feet from slipping as she continued her ascent up the side of the ship. When she was almost to the top she felt the ship begin to tilt again. Emma looked up in horror as Regina nearly tumbled over the side. She somehow managed to catch herself before reaching out to Emma once again. She grabbed the blonde's right wrist with her own and yanked as Emma pushed with her feet as quickly as she could. Just as the blonde came tumbling over the side, the ship tilted one more time before crashing hard into a body of water, sending all of it's passengers flying across the ship as they all began grabbing for something to hold onto. Regina felt as the blonde smashed against her before they both went sliding across the wet deck, eventually hitting the other side before the ship came to a standstill.

"Miss Swan. Really. Do you mind" Regina stated as she attempted to push the blonde off of her

Emma knew she was halfway on top of the smaller woman and grunted when she felt the woman attempt to push her off. The blonde finally rolled the rest of the way off of the brunette before both women sat up and leaned against the side of the ship, breathing heavily.

Both women were rubbing their wrists and had just chanced a look at each other before they heard

shouting.

"EMMA"

The blonde looked over Regina's head where she saw Mary Margaret rushing towards them, David in tow. As the parent's made it over to their daughter the short haired woman began hurling questions at the blonde.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Emma replied slightly annoyed

"Don't worry I'm fine also" Regina said sarcastically

Emma smirked at the remark as Mary Margaret turned to look at the other brunette, who was sitting on the ground, next to her daughter, nearly shoulder to shoulder.

David came up behind his wife at this time and immediately pointed at Regina,

"What did you do?"

"Excuse me?" Regina questioned as she narrowed her eyes at him

"We saw you with our daughter. Did you push her over the side?" he questioned angrily

Emma immediately got to her feet and stepped between Regina and her parents.

"She didn't do anything except save my life. I fell over the side and she saved me" she told her parents angrily, disappointed in her father's accusation

The brunette pushed herself to her feet and then pushed Emma slightly out of the way to come face to face with David and Mary Margaret,

"You're welcome for saving your daughter" she said, the spite clearly evident in her voice, before she turned and walked away.

"Regina wait" Emma tried as she took a step after the other woman

The brunette turned a cold stare towards the blonde,

"Don't Miss Swan. I only did it for Henry"

Regina then turned away and continued walking. Emma watched her go before tearing her eyes away and bringing her attention back to the two people in front of her.

"What is wrong with you two?" she asked angrily, "Weren't you the one, just a couple of hours ago telling me that we couldn't leave Regina to die in the mines because she was family?" Emma said as she looked at Snow

"You're right. We were just scared" Mary Margaret told her

"Well you owe Regina an apology" she said, this time looking at David

The blonde man nodded, "You're right"

Emma sighed as she finally took in the sight around them. They were surrounded by water, no land in sight. She then turned her attention towards the other two occupants of the ship. Hook and Gold were glaring at each other as Hook steered the ship. Emma marched towards them.

"Where are we? I thought we were going to Neverland?"

"We are dearie. We have to sail there. You didn't think we were going to magically appear where Henry was, did you?" Gold questioned

"Isn't that why it's called magic" Emma said crudely

"You should know by now that isn't how magic works" Hook said

"Shut up" Emma snapped, "Just tell me how long until we get there"

"There's no way to tell for sure" answered Gold

By this time Mary Margaret, David, and Regina had joined the conversation.

"Great so we are all trapped on this boat, together, for God knows how long" stated Regina, clearly annoyed

"Well the bright side is there are three beautiful women on this boat" Hook said with a smile as he wiggled his eyebrows in s suggestive manner

"I am sure I can speak for all of us when I say, clearly not interested" Regina stated flatly

Emma smiled at the brunettes reply before watching her turn and sashay away from the group.

"So what are we supposed to do until we get there?" the blonde questioned

"There are a few cabins below, I suggest everyone rest up while we have a chance, but everyone's going to have to double up" Hook said turning his attention to Emma

"So if you want to share-"

Before he could even finish his sentence David had his hand around the pirate's neck, "Stay away from my daughter AND my wife"

"Alright daddy dearest, ease up. I can take care of myself" Emma told him

David slowly let go of Hook's neck before taking a step back.

"Emma why don't you bunk with us?" Mary Margaret suggested

The blonde looked almost horrified, "No that's okay"

"But who will you bunk with?" the short haired woman asked

Emma didn't skip a beat as she answered, "Regina"

_What the hell Swan, you don't even know if she wants to bunk with you. Although I think I am safe considering her other options, the blonde thought to herself_

The blonde then turned and walked off in search of the brunette woman. Mary Margaret and David could do nothing but stare as their daughter walked away.

As Emma descended the steps to the bottom of the ship she could feel the drafts of cold air blowing down the narrow hall. As she began searching nearby rooms Regina came out of one of the doors. The two women looked at each other before the brunette spoke up.

"Miss Swan can I help you?"

"Nope. I was looking for you. Looks like you and I are bunkmates" the blonde stated

"Excuse me?" Regina questioned slightly horrified

"Apparently there are only three extra rooms and I didn't think you would be too keen on sharing a room with my parents or Gold. But if you're interested Hook said we were more than welcome to room with him" Emma told her with a smirk

The blonde watched as Regina grew more repulsed at Hooks name and she couldn't help the slight smile that formed on her lips.

"Well that is definitely not going to happen" the brunette stated matter of factly, before adding,

"However, I'm not sure you and I should share a room. I mean what do you think your parents would say" she questioned with a raised eyebrow and sly smirk

Emma rolled her eyes, "They really have no say in the choices I make. I'm an adult not a child"

"Are you sure about that Miss Swan? Because as I recall you have behaved quite childishly in the past" Regina said, taunting the other woman

"Okay Regina. I know you are taunting me and it's not going to change anything because the truth of the matter is neither of us wants to bunk with anybody else on this ship. And while we don't really want to room with each other, we are still each other's best options at this point. Besides, we are on a united front because really we both want the same thing. What we both love more than anything. And that's our son"

Regina had no snarky comeback to the other woman's statement because she knew she was right. And that was the first time Emma had refereed to Henry as _their_ son, instead of _yours_ or _mine_. Even Regina hadn't had the guts to state it like that because of the implications it would most surely bring. The brunette watched the other woman carefully for a moment to see if she would take back or show any sign of regretting her last statement, but she saw none.

"Well Miss Swan I've already found this room to be the best out of the options we have. And while it doesn't really live up to the standards I've been used to, it will have to do. Would you like to take a look?" Regina said as she stepped to the side to allow the blonde to enter the small room

Emma hesitated only slightly, not expecting Regina to have reacted the way she did. Then she walked past the brunette into their room. The blonde looked around noticing the somewhat small quarters. There was a bunk bed against one wall and then not even, maybe four feet, to the other wall. Against that wall was a small trunk with a kerosene light sitting on top of it, but the room itself was quite tidy.

"I guess it will have to do. I've stayed in worse places" the blonde commented

"That doesn't surprise me" the brunette mumbled

Emma rolled her eyes, "I can still hear you"

"Oh I know dear"

"You can be so infuriating"

"As can you"

"But I usually have just cause"

"So you think"

"You are unbelievable" the blonde practically shouted

"Miss Swan there is no need to shout"

"I'm not shouting _Madam_ _Mayor_" she countered as she raised her voice more

"EMMA"

"Emma are you okay?"

Both women stopped and turned towards the door to find Mary Margaret and David in the doorway, worried looks plastered on their faces.

"Wow" Emma replied, clearly annoyed, "I'm fine"

"But the shouting-"

"Was two adults having a disagreement" the blonde stated, as if it should have been obvious

"But-"

"But nothing. Your daughter is an adult in case that wasn't apparent" Regina pointed out

"We are well aware of that Regina. Especially since we missed the last twenty nine years of her life" Mary Margaret replied

Before Regina could respond Emma stepped between her parents and Henry's other mother.

"Okay that's enough" she told them holding out her hands, "In case you forgot we are all supposed to be a united front in order to save the one thing we all love. Henry. So put aside all of your differences. Please"

She paused for a moment before continuing.

"David, Mary Margaret, I am an adult who can take care of myself and make my own decisions. I don't need you coming to my rescue every time I raise my voice or you think I'm in trouble…at least while we are on this ship. Okay?"

They both nodded and replied 'okay'

"And you" the blonde stated as she turned to the other brunette in the room, "Can you please stop antagonizing me"

"Me?" Regina questioned, "I believe it's you who antagonizes me"

"Oh please. We both know-" before Emma could finish she was cut off by Mary Margaret

"Oh for heaven's sake. It's both of you" she stated as she crossed her arms

"Excuse me" Regina and Emma responded simultaneously

This time Mary Margaret rolled her eyes, "Both of you are to blame. You both antagonize each other. And quite frankly I think you both enjoy it…to a certain extent"

"I can assure you I most certainly do not" the brunette replied at the same time as Emma responded with "That is not true"

There was a moment of silence as the four adults stood there staring at one another before Emma finally spoke up.

"Well if you guys are finished checking up on me, you can leave now"

"Oh honey are you sure?" the short haired brunette asked

"Yes. I. Am. Fine. Now please go" the blonde told them as she began to push her parents out of the room

"Okay well if you change your mind about…you know"

Emma rolled her eyes at her mother's comment, but had her back to Regina so she could not see the older woman make the same gesture.

"I assure you Snow White I will not kill your daughter. I've managed to go over a year now with her around. I think I can last a little longer. Besides if I wanted to kill her I would have just let her fall overboard earlier instead of saving her life" Regina stated as she smiled wickedly

Emma merely shook her head before shoving her parents the rest of the way out of the room and shutting the door in their face.

"Wow. I'm impressed dear"

"Really Regina? What did I just say"

The brunette merely shrugged her shoulders as she sat down on the bottom bunk her back hunched over slightly so that she wouldn't hit her head on the bunk above her.

"I take it your claiming the bottom bunk" the blonde stated as she stood, with her hands on her hips, looking at the other woman

Regina shrugged again, "I don't care"

This caused Emma to raise an eyebrow before biting her lower lip as she struggled with her next question. She didn't want to upset the brunette, but she could tell something was wrong.

"Are you okay Regina?" she asked carefully

"No I'm not okay Miss Swan. My son is missing, lost somewhere in Neverland, and I'm stuck on a ship in the middle of the ocean, or whatever it is, with a bunch of imbeciles" she said as she raised her voice angrily

Emma was about to retaliate with just as much anger when she thought she saw a tear drop fall from the brunettes face. She swallowed the anger she was feeling, knowing the other woman was worried about her son. _Their_ son.

"Regina, we are going to find him. I promise. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get him back" the blonde stated firmly

The brunette slowly looked up into very determined green eyes. They stared at each other for a moment as Regina regained her composure, quickly wiping away any stray tears. But Emma could see the worry and fear in the older woman.

"Are you really willing to do _whatever it takes_ to get Henry back?" Regina questioned

"You're damn right I am. Those two jackasses took _our _son and jumped through a fucking portal. You can bet your ass I'm pissed and that I will do _whatever_ I have to in order to get him back" she stated, the anger clear in her voice and her body language as she clenched her fists

Regina smiled, almost a wicked smile, "Well then I suggest you learn to control that magic of yours, because I can tell you right now you are going to need it once we get to our destination. We are all going to need our magic in order to save Henry. And I think we both already know that I _will_ do whatever it takes to get him back"

The blonde saw Regina's confidence returning and couldn't help but crack a small smile as the determination began to show across the other woman's features once again.

"But I don't know anything about my magic, I've only used it sporadically"

"Well then I guess someone's going to have to teach you"

Emma raised an eyebrow as she stared at the other woman, "You mean you"

The brunette tilted her head to the side and added a slight shrug, "Unless you would prefer to learn from Gold"

Emma didn't skip a beat as she quickly responded, "NO"

Regina grinned again, this time not as wickedly, as the blonde fumbled over some words.

"I mean. I trust you…I mean with everything that's happened…I mean…Oh hell. At this point Regina, you and my parents are the only people on this ship that I trust. And I also know that you will do

whatever it takes to get Henry back and that most likely means you will need my help, because we seem to be stronger when we work together. So yes. I want you to teach me, because I trust you and know you will teach me what I need to in order to help save our son"

"You're parent's might not approve" the brunette pointed out

"I think they would rather you teach me as well"

"Just so we are clear Miss Swan, this isn't going to be fun or easy. You are going to have to concentrate and be a quick learner because we have no idea when we will reach our destination. So be prepared to be taught by a very angry Regina"

Emma cracked a smile, "I think I've seen an angry Regina several times now, and I'm not really that scared of her"

The brunette narrowed her eyes at the blonde who was still standing there with a smirk on her face.

"However, you are an angry mother now, who's son has been kidnapped by wackos and taken to a different land. And that Regina, I might just be a little bit scared of"

Regina let a small smile appear on her lips before she replied, "That is very true dear. Like I said, I will do _whatever_ it takes to get my son back"

"I know" the blonde replied as she walked towards the bed

She stepped onto the bottom bunk before hoisting herself the rest of the way onto the top bunk to lay on her back. She heard Regina move on the bottom bunk, assuming she was stretching out well.

The blond smiled before saying, "I'm glad that I'm on your side this time…or you're on our side…whatever…I'm just glad we are on the same team"

Regina smiled slightly as she stared up at the top bunk, "For once Miss Swan, I agree with you"

Emma rolled to her side before hanging her head off the bunk to look down at Regina, "So when do we start lessons?"

"Well aren't you eager?" the brunette replied slightly caught off guard by the enthusiasm

"Hell yeah" the blonde replied, "In case you forgot, which I'm sure you didn't. Henry is my son too. And I want to be prepared whenever we do reach our destination. Because these guys picked the wrong _two_ mother's to piss off"

Regina bit her bottom lip to stop the smile that wanted to spread across her face. She was not thrilled with Emma pointing out that she was Henry's mom too, but she knew it was the truth. She was trying not to smile at the fact that Emma was, clearly, as pissed off as she was.

"We will sleep for a few hours and then go on deck to begin training" the brunette said as she closed her eyes and rolled to her side to face the wall

She didn't hear the blonde shift on the bed and took that to mean she was still hanging off the top bunk.

"Miss Swan do pick your head up from the position and try to sleep. We don't need any more blood rushing to your head. This is probably going to be challenging enough without you getting any dumber"

Emma knew Regina was just playing with her, she could tell by the tone of her voice. The blonde smiled as she pulled herself back up fully onto the top bunk.

"Good night Regina" the blonde whispered into the somewhat dark cabin

"Good night Miss Swan"

Emma smiled again, "Wow you sure are being nice. I wonder-"

"Miss Swan do shut up and go to sleep"

The brunette smiled as she heard the blonde above her giggle slightly. She knew Emma was just antagonizing her for fun.

Unfortunately their slumber was short lived, when the ship hit some rough waters and the occupants of the bunk bed were both thrown out of their beds. Emma felt herself being thrown from her bed and could do nothing as she fell through the air. She was ready to brace herself for the hard landing even though she was still half asleep. But instead of the hard floor she landed on something a little softer that groaned when her body came into contact with it.

Regina was jarred awake when she felt herself being thrown from her bed. She tried to remember where she was right before her body came into contact with the hard floor. It was then that she remembered that she was on a ship in the middle of nowhere in search of Henry. She was just rolling to her back when she felt a body land heavily on top of her, knocking the wind out of her and definitely leaving bruises. She groaned as she felt the breath get pushed from her body and the back of her head connect with the hard floor.

Both women laid there for a moment, neither moving, until Emma finally regained her composure. She noticed, or more so felt, her legs tangled with Regina's and realized that her full body weight was pressing down on the smaller woman. Emma opened her eyes and came face to face with that of the brunette's. However, Regina had her eyes closed and was biting her bottom lip, obviously in pain. Emma shifted her upper body weight slightly and Regina let out another groan of pain as her right hand reached behind her and grabbed the back of her head.

"Regina? Are you okay?" the blonde asked as she still lay on top of the younger woman

The brunette felt the blonde's breath tickle her face, but only nodded slowly as she continued to rub the back of her head.

"Are you sure? Cause you haven't really moved and it looks like you're in pain"

Regina grunted, eyes still closed, before finally speaking up,

"What do you expect Miss Swan. I just had a body land on top of me, quite hard, I might add, and had

the wind knocked out of me"

"Sorry"

"Really? Because you would think if you were that concerned you would have removed your larger

body from mine already"

"Oh umm" the blonde squeaked

"Or perhaps you like being on top of me, considering this isn't the first time this has happened" the brunette smirked, this time opening her eyes to see the expression on the blonde's face

When brown eyes came into contact with green, Regina's breath hitched slightly. She saw Emma's eyes darken slightly and as much as she wanted to tear her gaze away, for some reason she just couldn't.

They were both silent for a moment before Emma spoke up, "Did you hit your head?"

It was only then that Regina realized she was still holding the back of her head. She nodded and answered, "With your help"

"Sorry…again" the blonde said in a sincere tone

"Miss Swan, as comfortable as you might be in your current position, I'm finding it more difficult to breathe, do you think you could-"

"Oh right. Sorry" Emma replied as she pushed herself up on her elbows to sit back

"Stop apologizing. You sound like a broken record" Regina told her as she sat up on her own elbows for a moment, feeling a little bit dizzy

"Let me see your head" the blonde said as she reached out towards the brunette

"I'm fine" Regina said as she reached out to swat the hand away. However, when she did she lost her balance and nearly fell back again. Luckily Emma reached out and grabbed her wrist holding her in place.

They stared at each other before Emma tugged Regina slightly so that she was sitting up all the way. Emma was now leaning back slightly on her thighs. She kept a hold of the brunette's wrist with her left hand and let her right hand reach around and feel the back of Regina's head. The brunette had her left hand on the ground bracing some of her weight.

At that moment there was noise in the hallway before David and Mary Margaret burst through the door, startling both of the women on the floor. Regina saw the look on both of their faces and heard the gasp that came from the short haired woman. It was then that the brunette realized the position she and Emma were in, and what it must have looked like to her parents.

Emma was basically sitting on Regina's lap, straddling one of her thighs, and it looked like they were holding hands, even though Emma was just holding onto her wrist, although she still didn't know why, and she also didn't know why she had allowed it.

Emma turned around to look behind her at all of the commotion and saw her parent's standing in the room. Regina took that moment to shove the blonde off of her lap.

"Ouch. Regina. What the hell?" Emma stated, her right leg still caught on the brunette's right leg

"What the hell is going on in here?" David asked as Mary Margaret stood beside him

"Nothing" Regina replied as she leaned forward to knock Emma's remaining leg off of her own

Emma looked from Regina to her parents, obviously annoyed with both, as she blew some stray hairs out of her face.

"I think the better question is what the hell are you two doing in our room?" Emma questioned, turning the tables

"We went through some rough waters and we wanted to make sure you were okay. It kind of threw everyone around on the ship" the short haired woman answered

"Yeah. We kinda got that when we were thrown out of bed" Emma replied

"Well we just wanted to make sure-"

"I heard you the first time. Still doesn't explain the look on your faces right now, or the fact that you just barged in here"

"But you two were…I mean…It looked like-"

"Seriously guys. You are ridiculous. I don't have to explain myself to you. But just so you know I fell on Regina when I was thrown out of bed and she hit her head. I was just making sure she was okay"

"Oh" her parent's answered, looking at both women who were still sitting on the floor, not fully convinced that was all that had happened

"You can go now. I am fine. We both are. I think. Regina? Is your head okay?" the blonde asked, turning her full attention to the woman sitting on the ground next to her

The brunette seemed shocked for a moment as she turned to look at Emma, but then quickly nodded her head, "I'm fine"

"Okay then" Emma said turning back to her parents, "You guys can go now"

"Oh ummm okay" Mary Margaret answered as she and her husband made a slow exit

Once they had left Emma turned to look at the brunette again, "Seriously Regina, was it necessary to shove me off so quickly"

The brunette shrugged her shoulders before stretching slightly.

Emma pushed herself up to a standing position before reaching a hand down to the brunette who willingly took it. Once Regina was on her feet she rubbed the back of her head again and the blonde reached out to check it, again. The blonde felt the small lump forming on the back of the other woman's head.

"You're definitely going to have a bump there for awhile"

"Well thank you Dr Swan. How much do I owe you for that diagnosis?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Smartass"

"Better than being a dumbass"

Emma smiled widely before letting out a small laugh as the brunette stood there in shock.

"What is so funny Miss Swan?"

"You kind of cracked a joke _Mayor_ Mills"

"Oh I was being dead serious" the brunette replied

Emma continued to smile before she stepped into the brunette's personal space, "You can say what you want, but I've learned a lot about you lately, and I know you just like to tease me as much as I tease you"

Regina's breath hitched slightly before the blonde stepped away, turning on her heels to head out of the room.

"Since we are already up can we start our lessons?" Emma asked as she glanced over her shoulder at the brunette

Regina composed herself quickly as she started off after Emma, "I suppose that's a good idea"

Emma nodded as the two women made their way up onto the deck.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and if you did please let me know, it always helps the rest of the writing process! :)


	2. Chapter 2

OUAT Chapter 2

They had been at sea for a few days now and everyone, except for Hook, had been battling bouts of sea sickness. Some days were better than others, but the first two days were excruciating, especially for Emma and Mary Margaret. David, Regina, and Gold were sick also, but they weren't as bad as the other two. So David tried his best to take care of himself, his wife, and his daughter. Finally, Regina shoved David out of her cabin one afternoon and took over the care for the blonde woman. Emma was shocked, but grateful, for reasons she couldn't quite understand. By the fourth day everyone was beginning to feel better and by the end of the week they were mostly all back to normal. Regina had been working with Emma during almost all of the free time that they had once the blonde had started to feel better. While Mary Margaret and David were not exactly thrilled with the arrangement, they both agreed it was better for Regina to teach their daughter the art of magic rather than Gold.

Regina and Emma both became frustrated with each other quite easily most of the time during training, but Regina had learned over the last few days that Emma's magic worked best when she was either upset or cared deeply about something or someone. So the brunette would use that to her advantage. However, this particular day Emma had had enough of what she was considering abuse from the brunette woman. She became so angry she created a force field that shot straight out and knocked the brunette through the air, causing her to release a fireball accidentally and catching one of the sails on fire, before she hit the side of the ship with great force.

As soon as Emma realized what had happened she began to freak out.

"Shit" she stated as she looked at the sail that was now engulfed in flames and then looking over at the brunette woman who was trying to catch her breath as she laid on the ground slumped against the side of the ship

"Double shit" the blonde woman said as she rushed towards Regina

"FIRE" Hook was shouting at the top of his lungs

The other three passengers came running towards the fire trying to ascertain the best way to put it out.

Meanwhile Emma dropped to her knees next to Regina, "Regina are you okay? I'm sorry, really. I didn't mean to do that. I was just so angry at you and the way you've been treating me. I guess I lost control"

The brunette looked at the blonde woman who was kneeling next to her and saw the concern on her face, "It's okay"

"Ummm no it's not. In case you missed what just happened, I threw you across the ship with some kind of force field and you lost control of your fireball and set the sail on fire"

Regina smirked and was about to reply before she was distracted by the commotion of Gold using magic to put the fire out. Then all other eyes turned to her in anger. Emma turned to see what distracted the brunette and saw how the other four passengers were looking at Regina. She immediately reached out her hand to the smaller woman and surprisingly the brunette accepted, as Emma helped her to her feet. By then the other four had approached the two women.

"What the hell were you thinking?" David questioned

"I think the better question is why were you throwing fire balls. Were you trying to harm my daughter?" Mary Margaret asked

"Oh for heaven's sake, I did not intentionally throw the fireball at anyone or anything, especially not your precious daughter" Regina stated angrily

"Oh really? Then why was one of our sails on fire? You two were the ones up here practicing magic" David said

"Look I don't really care what you think happened, but I did not intentionally set that fire. Why would I do that? We are all on this ship for the same reason. To save Henry and I will NOT do anything to jeopardize that" she replied

"She's telling the truth" Emma said as she stepped slightly in front of the smaller woman, "She was holding the fireball because she wanted me to try to put it out. But instead I created some kind of force shield and threw her through the air. The fireball was thrown from her hand because of me, she had no control over it. This was my fault, not hers, so stop blaming her for everything. It's not helping anything."

"She is telling the truth" Hook said, finally speaking up, "As much as I would like to blame Regina for this, Emma did knock Regina back with some kind of force shield and the fireball flew out of her hands. It wasn't Regina's fault"

Everyone, including Regina, looked at Hook in shock. He was actually defending the Evil Queen? It seemed everyone was having a slight change of heart being trapped on this boat together. Well some of the time anyways.

"Well okay then. I think everyone has just been trapped on this ship together for too long. We are all at each others throats" the short haired woman stated

"Except for you and Prince Charming there" Regina muttered under her breath, causing Emma to elbow her lightly in the ribs

"What was that Regina?" Mary Margaret asked

"Oh nothing dear, I was just saying that I think I need to take a break for a few minutes, away from everyone" she answered as she turned and walked away

Everyone stood there and watched the brunette walk away, apparently heading down to her room below deck. Once she was out of sight Emma turned to glare at her parents.

"Really?" she said as she looked at them, "Would you two just stop jumping to conclusions"

"Emma we are-" the short haired woman began but was cut off by her irate daughter

"NO" the blonde said holding up her hand, "I've had enough. Every time something has happened, or gone wrong on this ship you have automatically blamed Regina. Well guess what? You have been wrong every single time. So from now on you keep your mouths shut unless I say otherwise. Got it?"

"Emma your mother and I are-" David began but was also cut off

"I know. You're worried. I get that. I do. But guess what? I'm a grown woman. An adult. Just like you two, so stop treating me like a child. I get that you didn't get to protect me when I was young and I'm sorry, but you kind of brought that on yourself, and unfortunately for you, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, because I've been doing it my entire life. So please just let me be and make my own mistakes. They are mine to make. If I need your help I'll ask for it" Emma stated before turning and walking away, following Regina's path

The rest of the occupants of the ship all stood around, the Charming's somewhat dumbfounded by the way their daughter had just talked to them. Hook and Gold on the other hand seemed to enjoy it seeing as how they both had wide smiles on their faces. David turned and noticed their smiles.

"Oh be quiet" he told them

"We didn't say anything dearie" Gold said before turning and walking to the other side of the ship to get away from Hook and the Charming's, while Hook returned to his place behind the wheel

Emma made it back to the room she was sharing and found Regina sitting on her bed, deep in thought. The blonde stood in the doorway for a moment simply watching the features of the other woman's face.

_God, she really is beautiful. What? Stop that Swan. You just realize that the two of you actually do have quite a lot in common now that you are both being civil to each other. But I do enjoy her company. I am so much more relaxed around her than before, almost comfortable. We have been living in a comfortable routine together for the last few days. No more bumping into each other in the mornings trying to maneuver in the small room. Although you didn't mind when the dark haired woman would brush up against you accidentally. Maybe I should 'accidentally' brush against her again. It did feel good. Almost like a spark whenever we touched. I wonder what would happen if our lips touched. Would there be sparks? Magic? Swan get a hold of yourself._

"MISS SWAN" Regina finally shouted, pulling the blonde out of her thoughts

"Huh? What is it?" she said fumbling for words and blushing slightly as she found the brunette mere inches away from her

"I've been calling your name for awhile now. You were apparently lost in your thoughts. Good ones I suppose" she stated with a smirk

"Uh…I don't…I…Did you need something?" she asked looking into mischievous brown eyes

"I was going to ask you the same thing, seeing as how I was in here first, and caught you staring at me from the doorway here" Regina pointed out, wearing a smug smirk

"I was not staring at you" the blonde objected

Regina shrugged, "Fine. I caught you _leering_ at me"

Emma tried to control the blush that she could feel creeping up her cheeks, "I wasn't-ugh you know what I was just coming in here to check you out…I mean check out…for Christ's sake, I just wanted to make sure you were okay"

Regina smiled, brightly, and Emma was in awe. She didn't know if she had ever seen her smile like that, but she knew she liked it. It was a beautiful smile, one she could imagine only Henry ever being privy to since the curse was enacted. The blonde couldn't help but smile brightly back at the brunette.

"I am fine dear. Why wouldn't I be?" the brunette asked, her smile slowly fading away, but not completely

"Uh I don't know. Maybe because I knocked you across the ship, into a wall, and you accidentally set the sail on fire and then got blamed for everything by my overprotective parents"

"It's nothing I can't handle"

"I know that Regina. I'm not saying you can't handle it. I'm pretty sure you are capable of handling anything that's thrown your way. All I meant was you don't have to do it alone anymore"

"Oh really? And why is that?" the brunette asked with a raised eyebrow and slight smirk

Emma shrugged, "Because you have me. And believe it or not I do trust you Regina. I told you that already. And I'm sorry that my parents keep blaming you for things. I don't think they will be bothering us anymore though, I had a few words with them before I came down here"

"You…you defended me? Again?" Regina asked, the shock evident in her voice and in her facial expressions

"Of course"

"Why?" the brunette questioned, clearly implying that she didn't deserve it

Emma smiled warmly at the smaller woman, "Because you're my son's mother and I know you love him. That you would die for him. Because I believe there is still good in you, I've seen it with my own eyes. Because you saved my life and I trust you. And because I think you just need someone to believe in you. And I want you to know that you have that. You need to know that Henry and I _both_ believe in you."

Regina was at a loss for words and she tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. She did not want to cry. She was not going to cry. But it was too late. As she looked into green eyes, she knew Emma could already see the tears that were threatening to spill over. She could tell by the look in those green eyes. And she could see the truth in what the younger woman had just said and she could see the concern as the blonde's smile slowly started to fall.

"Regina?"

The brunette could only shake her head, afraid if she tried to speak that her voice would crack and the tears would spill over.

"Hey, Regina, it's okay. You can cry in front of me. I've seen you cry before. I just hope that those tears you're fighting back aren't because of something bad I said" Emma told her as she reached out towards the brunette to touch her arm

Regina recoiled at the almost touch and spun around on her heel to face the wall of the ship so that she could have her back to Emma. But of course the blonde didn't give up. She was just as stubborn as she was. She felt the younger woman's hand on her shoulder, lightly at first, and both women could feel the heat between them from their magic, an almost jolt of electricity, but in a good way. Then Emma squeezed the brunettes shoulder gently, in a caring manner, and Regina let out a slight sob.

"Regina? Please talk to me" the blonde begged as she moved her other hand to the brunettes other shoulder and squeezed that one too

"I'm fine Miss Swan" she finally squeaked out

Emma then turned Regina around by her shoulders so that she could face the brunette. She saw the tears that had escaped.

"Did I say something wrong earlier?" the blonde asked

"No"

"Then you're crying because?"

"I'm not crying. I'm just-"

"Regina" Emma said forcefully

Brown eyes met green once again and Emma found her heart breaking at the sad look on the brunettes face. Meanwhile, the brunette was lost once again in those green eyes and the concern on the blonde's face. As Regina stared at her she could clearly see that Emma was concerned and actually _hurting_ for her.

"You didn't say anything wrong Miss Swan. It's just that no one has ever…It's been a _very_ long time since anyone has cared about me…or believed in me for that matter…I was just surprised…and I guess I just don't really understand"

"Regina" Emma said making sure the smaller woman was paying attention, "I meant _every_ word I said. And I'm sorry it's taken so long for anyone to believe in you again. But I'm here now. And soon we will have Henry here also"

Regina nodded slowly, "Thank you…for believing in me…for caring…I mean after everything I have done to you…I just-"

"Regina stop" Emma told her, "Let's not dwell in the past, okay? I want us to continue on the path that we are going. We've both made mistakes, but we can't change them, only learn from them, right"

"I suppose" the brunette agreed with a nod

"Okay then. Plus you did kind of take care of me the last few days when I was sick, even though you were sick also"

"I was just tired of your father coming in ever half hour to check on you. He was quite annoying"

"Are you sure that's the only reason you were taking care of me?" The blonde questioned

"Of course it was Miss Swan" the brunette snapped

"Okay" Emma smiled and decided to change the subject,"About the shitty way you've been treating me the last few days"

"Miss Swan, language" Regina scolded

"Oh please" Emma said with a roll of her eyes

Regina let out a small giggle and Emma smiled brightly, "I do believe the Queen just giggled"

"I most certainly did not"

"Uh I believe you did"

This time it was Regina's turn to roll her eyes.

"Seriously though, what's with the crappy treatment lately when we are training?"

The brunette sighed before answering, slowly, "It's nothing personal Miss Swan-"

Emma sighed heavily and rolled her eyes as she cut the older woman off, "Okay first of all, it's Emma.._Em-ma_…can you repeat that?"

When the brunette realized that the younger woman was actually waiting for her to say her name, she just stared incredulously at her.

"Well?" Emma stated as she crossed her arms, "I'm waiting"

"Well then I suppose you are going to be waiting for awhile" the brunette countered

"Well then I _suppose _I will just not speak to you until you use my _first_ name"

"Really Miss Swan, this is very childish of you. Just when I think we have formed a somewhat adult relationship, you have to go and remind me of how immature you can be"

This time Emma raised her eyebrow, "I am _not_ being childish _or_ immature. I am simply requesting that you call me by my first name, especially since we are apparently in an _adult _relationship. Which, if you don't mind me asking, what all does this _adult_ relationship entail?"

This time it was Regina's turn to blush when she realized what Emma was implying. She knew the younger woman was teasing, but she couldn't help but begin to think of very inappropriate images in her mind.

_Stop that Regina. You will not think of your son's birth-mother in that way. Even if she is one of the most beautiful women you have met in your entire life. And let's face it you have been around for quite some time now. But what would my hands feel like in those thick golden curls? And would we emit sparks from magic if our lips were to touch? Control yourself Regina. Do not become weak. Do not let down your walls. You don't need anyone._

"Regina hello?" Emma said as she waved her hand in front of the brunettes face

"Miss Swan, really" Regina stated as she swatted at the hand

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Emma…It's Emma. Why can't you just say it?"

"It's inappropriate" she answered matter of factly

"Not any more inappropriate than what you were just daydreaming about" the blonde smirked

"Excuse me. I was not daydreaming"

Emma smiled as she leaned forward, into the brunette's personal space, "Oh yes you were. And my guess is it had to do with our _adult _relationship"

"Miss Swan this conversation is highly inappropriate" the brunette stated

"I'm not listening" Emma said as she stuck her fingers in her ears and began to hum

Regina rolled her eyes before reaching for the blondes hands and pulling them down to remove her fingers from her ears. They both felt the heat between their hands as they touched once again, but they both ignored it.

"FINE. _Emma_. Just please stop acting like such a child for heaven's sake" the said

The blonde smiled widely, "See, now that wasn't so bad was it?"

"Check back with me later" the brunette mumbled

"Don't worry I will" Emma answered, still smiling

The two women stood there for a moment before Emma questioned the brunette once again, "So about the crappy way you have been treating me during our training sessions"

Regina rolled her eyes, "As I was trying to explain to you earlier Miss Swan-"

"Uh uh uh" Emma said shaking her head at the brunette

Regina sighed, "As I was trying to explain to you earlier..._Emma_"

The brunette paused for a moment to take in the blonde's reaction to her using her first name. Emma smiled slightly, her eyes shining, when Regina used her first name.

The brunette then continued, "You rudely interrupted me, before, when I was trying to explain to you. I wasn't trying to purposefully…okay I was intentionally making you angry but that's because it seemed to be the only way to elicit a magical response from you"

"So you were making me angry on purpose?"

"Yes. It seems the only way you could get your magic to work was when you felt threatened or when someone you loved felt threatened"

"So you didn't necessarily mean what you were saying?" the blonde asked

Regina shook her head slowly, "No, Emma, I was merely trying to get you to use your magic. And the only way that seemed to work was to push your buttons"

"Hmmm. Interesting"

"Very interesting indeed dear. Now that you know the truth, we have to figure out how to control your magic. Because we definitely cannot go into battle with you not able to control your reactions"

"I agree. But how do we do that? I've never been very good at controlling myself when I'm angry"

"No doubt dear" Regina smiled knowingly

"Well when do we start the next level of training?"

"I think we have taken a long enough break, don't you?"

The blonde nodded before the two women turned to exit their small cabin.

"Ummm Regina?"

"Yes dear"

"What if I throw you against the wall of the ship again?"

The brunette paused momentarily, shocked that the blonde was obviously concerned with her well being, once again.

"Don't worry, I've encountered and endured much worse than being thrown against the side of the ship" she answered, trying to alleviate any worry in the other woman's mind

"Yeah, but I don't want to hurt you Regina. I'm not those people"

Regina stopped and turned to face the blonde. Stepping into her personal space she smiled gently at the other woman, "Emma, it's okay. I trust you to not kill me. You may hurt me, but I'm telling you that it's okay. It's part of the learning process. I also know that you would never intentionally hurt anyone you care about, and as much as it scares me, for some reason, I think I fall into that category now. And even if you're scared of what you might do, just remember that I believe in you and that I trust you. I think you'll find that you are much more capable of controlling yourself than you believe you are. Just listen to your heart and let it guide you."

With that Regina turned back around and continued her path back up to the deck. Emma stood there stunned for a moment before following the brunette.

They practiced the rest of the afternoon, well into the evening before they began to lose their light. When they finally called it quits Emma was exhausted and Regina was pretty battered and bruised. Not enough for her to call attention to it, but the blonde noticed. As they made it down to the kitchen area to scrounge for leftovers Emma broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Regina"

"For what dear?"

"For hurting you. For not being able to control my magic. Not being able to get it to work when I want it to. I just…I'm sorry for everything. I'm a horrible student" the blonde rambled before collapsing onto the bench seat along the table in the kitchen, and letting her head fall onto the table as well

Regina was pulling out bread and a few other food items before she turned and set them all on the table. Then she sat down next to the blonde. She stared at Emma for a moment, taking in the exhaustion and tense muscles of the younger woman. The brunette knew that Emma was worried about how much help she was going to be once they arrived at their destination. But she also knew that together they were pretty much unstoppable. She also knew that if they were separated Emma would have to know how to fight on her own, to defend not only herself, but Henry as well, and anyone else she cared about that she wouldn't want harmed. And that is a lot to ask of someone who's just learning their magic. But she also knew Emma. She knew the younger woman would do everything in her power to protect Henry. And there was not a doubt in her mind that when the time came, she would rise to the occasion. She just had to make the blonde understand that and believe it as well.

As she sat there, still staring at the blonde, she debated her next move. But then she thought to hell with it. She might not even make it back to Storeybrook after this journey, because she knew that she would do whatever it took to save Henry, even if it meant dying for him. And she was going to make sure that if there was one person who was going to make it back to Storybrook with Henry it was going to be Emma Swan. Regina would not let her son lose both of his mothers. And despite all of their misunderstandings and constant bickering, the brunette knew that Emma would do right by Henry. She also knew that now that the boy had found his birth-mother, he needed her in his life. And as much as she wanted to be all Henry needed, she knew it would never be that way again. And she was slowly learning to accept that if it meant her son was happy.

She sighed, the pounding in her head getting louder. She took a few knocks to the head, thanks to Emma throwing her across the ship a few more times that afternoon. She reached up to massage her temple and then reached over with her left hand and gently touched the blonde's back. The younger woman flinched at first before she relaxed under the older woman's touch. Regina rubbed her back a few times, feeling the tense muscles slowly relax under her touch.

"You need to relax, stop thinking so much" the brunette stated

"Psshhh" Emma retorted, her head still on the kitchen table, "How am I supposed to do that when I suck at this magic thing"

"You don't suck Miss…Emma" countered Regina

"Tell that to your bruised body"

"I'm fine Emma. I've had bruises before. I'm not going to die from them, so stop feeling sorry for yourself and stop feeling bad for hurting me."

Emma sighed as she finally lifted her head off of the table and turned to look at the brunette. Regina quickly removed her hand that was still on the blondes back before she continued to talk to the blonde.

"Listen to me Emma. No one learns magic in one day. It takes time and patience. Unfortunately we don't have a lot of time, but you are a quick learner. You've done well. We know what you're capable of, and believe me when I say your magic is definitely going to come in handy. I think if we can just get you to control that force field, that will be our biggest asset, especially once we rescue Henry. Once he's on the protected side of the shield he's safe, no one will be able to get through it."

"What if he's the only one that I can protect with it?" Emma asked worriedly

The brunette covered the blonde's hand with her own, "Then you must protect _him_. He is the _only _one who matters. Everyone on this ship knows that. We all knew what we were doing when we stepped foot on this ship. Everyone is aware of the consequences and everyone is willing to die for him"

Emma's face showed nothing but remorse and worry, "But-"

Regina merely shook her head as she cut the younger woman off. Squeezing her hand she said, "Emma, I know it's scary to think about, especially since your parent's are on this ship, but your only concern needs to be Henry, you're the only one who can protect him"

"You can too"

The brunette nodded, "I know. And I plan to, but you're the one who can get him back to the ship"

"But can't you just magic him back to the ship?"

"Something tells me my magic is not going to work the same in Neverland"

"Then what makes you think mine will?"

Regina looked Emma straight in the eyes when she answered the question, "Because you're the product of true love. Your magic is different. It's pure"

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat, "Regina I'm not going back to Storeybrook without everyone who is on this ship right now"

"Emma you might have to. Even if it's just you and Henry"

"No. I'm the savior, right? I can't just leave everybody else and save myself"

"You aren't. You're saving our son. He's the one everyone on this ship came to save, no matter what the cost. You must promise me that no matter what you will get Henry back to this ship and back home where he belongs. Promise me that no matter what you will save our son"

Emma looked into the brunette's dark eyes, full of sadness and love, and she nodded, "I promise"

Regina nodded before finally removing her hand from Emma's and turning back to the food. As the two women began to divide up what little food was left from dinner Emma spoke up again.

"What if I can't do it? What if I panic?"

Regina took a deep breath before she turned to the blonde once again, "Emma, listen to me. I know you're scared. But I believe in you. Henry believes in you. And you know that together our magic is pretty powerful, right?"

The blonde nodded, "It seems more powerful than almost anything"

Regina smiled sweetly and nodded, "Yes. So I am going to be honest with you. As long as you and I are together on that island our combined magic will be almost unstoppable, I believe. But you must know, that if we are to get separated you still have so much power in you, you just have to believe it. You must believe in yourself. I know sometimes that's hard. But it's the truth. And I know that you will do anything and everything to save Henry. And I truly believe that with Henry's life threatened and in danger that you will rise to the occasion. There's not a doubt in my mind that when put to the test you will come out on top and you _will_ save our son"

Emma stared at the woman who had raised her son when she herself could not. She saw the honesty in the dark eyes and the blonde couldn't help but smile at her in a loving way. She was one of the few people who believed in her.

"You really do believe in me, don't you?" she asked with a smile

The older woman turned away, not able to look the blonde in the eyes, and merely shrugged, "I suppose…But then again, you are the savior, aren't you?"

This time Emma let out a laugh, causing Regina to turn and look at her. As she saw the blonde laughing, the brunette couldn't help but smile herself. When Emma stopped laughing she bumped her shoulder against the other woman's.

"Cut the crap Regina. I know you believe in me, and it's _not _because I'm the savior" she said

Regina smiled but only shrugged her shoulders.

David and Mary Margaret were standing in the doorway of the kitchen, undetected by the two women who had their backs to them. They had stopped in the doorway when they saw their daughter laughing and caught part of the smile on Regina's face. Instead of ruining the moment, they stood back and watched the interaction between the two women. They only turned around after seeing the brunette shrug her shoulders at Emma's comment.

As the two turned to walk away quietly, without disturbing the women, David looked down at his wife, "I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing"

"What?" Mary Margaret asked

"Them becoming friends"

"It's better than enemies, right?" Mary Margaret stated as they entered their own cabin for the night

Once the two women finished their dinner they made their way back to the cabin for the night, both exhausted from the long day. Emma climbed onto the top bunk clumsily before kicking her boots off, letting them fall to the ground. Regina rolled her eyes but said nothing as she turned onto her side to face the wall.

"Regina?" Emma said quietly as she stared up at the ceiling

"What is it dear?"

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"Teaching me how to use my magic"

"Don't thank me until we have our son back and he's safe"

"I'll just thank you, again, then also" the blonde said with a smile

After a few moments of silence both women were beginning to drift off to sleep when the ship jerked sideways sending both women flying off of their beds once again. Only this time Emma hit the floor first and Regina came tumbling down on top of her.

"This is ridiculous" Regina stated, clearly annoyed, but as she looked down into green eyes she noticed the smirk on the blonde's face, "What?"

"Well it seems that this time it is you who is enjoying being on top" Emma said with a wide smile

Regina hid her blush well as she pushed herself up and off of the blonde. As both women stood up the ship once again jerked hard to one side, sending the two women flying into the wall as they tried to find something to hold onto.

A few minutes later as the two women were attempting to grab hold of the bunk bed to make their way towards the door, it swung open revealing David.

"You two alright?" he asked looking from one woman to the other

"For now" Emma answered, "What's going on?"

"Hook said we are entering some bad storms so be prepared for the rest of the night to go like this. He said it's best if we all stay as low to the ground as possible. I'm going to help him up on deck as much as I can. He wants the rest of you to try to get some sleep. He thinks we are getting closer and that's where the storms are coming from" he told them

The women nodded their heads before David turned, shutting the door behind him and heading up onto the deck.

"How the hell are we supposed to sleep with these storms?" Emma questioned

"I have no idea" the brunette answered just before they were both thrown onto the bottom bunk

As they both attempted to sit up Emma came up with an idea, one that she wasn't sure Regina would like.

"I have an idea, but I don't think you're going to like it" the blonde stated

"Great" Regina replied

"What if we put both of our mattresses on the floor? They should fit snugly between the bed and the wall"

"Excuse me?" the brunette questioned, somewhat horrified at the suggestion that they sleep side by side, but not completely hating the idea

"Look I know it's not an ideal situation, but at least we wouldn't be getting thrown out of bed onto the floor every few minutes"

"No but we will still, most likely, be thrown around on the floor"

"I'll take my chances on the floor. If you want to stay on your bed then have at it" Emma said as she stood up and grabbed her thin mattress off of the top bunk

Just as she yanked it off of the bed the ship tilted and she lost her balance, falling backwards with the mattress and hitting the wall behind her with a thud.

"Miss Swan? Are you okay?" Regina asked as she moved carefully towards the blonde, kneeling down beside her

"No"

"What's wrong?"

"I could have sworn I told you to call me Emma"

"Really _Miss Swan"_ the brunette scolded

Emma couldn't help but smile slightly at the older woman. Regina then helped Emma situate the mattress next to the wall. Once that was done Emma looked at the brunette and Regina thought she saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Well? What's your decision?" the blonde asked motioning from the bed to the floor

Regina bit her bottom lip as she looked from the floor to the bottom bunk before making a decision.

"Fine. But do not cross the edge of your mattress with _any_ of your body parts or I may cut them off, and that will be the _least_ of your problems" the brunette told her in a serious tone

Emma swallowed thickly before finally finding her voice and screeching out a very weak, "Okay"

Regina smiled at the small flicker of fear that showed for a split second on the blonde's face. The two women then pulled Regina's mattress off of the bottom bunk and dropped it to the floor next to Emma's. The younger woman had been right when she said it would be a snug fit. The two mattresses didn't slide at all once they got them fit snugly between the bed and the wall. The two women then laid down on their allotted mattresses, pulling the thin blankets over each of them. Emma was huddled against the cold wall, afraid to get too close to the edge of the mattresses separating hers from the brunettes. Regina rolled onto her right side, attempting to stay clear of Emma as well.

The next morning Emma moaned slightly as she buried her face deeper into her pillow. She felt a warmth emanating from in front of her, so she shifted her body a little closer to it. That's when she felt her legs wrapped around something.

_Oh no. Shit. If I don't look, maybe I'll wake up and it will be a dream._

Emma slowly opened her eyes and her fears had come true. She was snuggling into Regina. The brunette was laying on her back, sleeping peacefully, her mouth open slightly and her right arm thrown up around her head. Emma swallowed as she looked down at their bodies. The blonde was laying on her right side and her head had been positioned to fit perfectly in the crook of the brunette's neck. The blonde could also feel her right hand laced with another hand. And as much as she hoped it was her own left hand, she knew that it was not, because her left hand, she noticed, was draped casually over Regina's waist. And to make matters worse she knew that their legs had become tangled as well. Emma chanced another glance at the brunette to make sure she was still asleep. When she saw that she was she looked back down at their bodies. She slowly lifted her left arm off of Regina's waist and carefully lifted the blankets to get a better look at their tangled legs. Emma gasped slightly as she saw that it was actually her that had Regina's leg trapped between her own. As she stared for a moment she noticed that they weren't really tangled so much, as they were entwined.

_Really Swan? Entwined? But I am pretty comfortable and she must be too or she would have already woken and kicked my ass. We do fit together pretty well. This is nice. Really nice. Don't get used to it. She's going to kick your ass when you wake up. Although it looks like we both crossed the edge of the mattress. Regina is lying on half and so am I. Interesting._

Emma snapped out of her daydreaming as she looked down at their _entwined _legs one more time. Regina's left leg was turned out and bent slightly, almost accommodating the blonde's two legs that were clamped down on it. Emma looked back up at Regina quickly when she heard a murmur escape the other woman's mouth. She held her breath as she watched the older woman for a moment. She released the breath when she realized the brunette was still fast asleep. Then she carefully placed the blanket back on top of their bodies. She thought about trying to get out of the predicament she was in, but at the same time she was content just the way she was. So she risked placing her left arm gently back across the brunette's waist and even gripped her hip slightly as she allowed her head to snuggle back into the crook of Regina's neck and closed her eyes. She felt the brunette sigh and squeeze their interlaced hands gently. Emma just smiled into the older woman's neck as she drifted back off to sleep.

Sometime later Regina finally awoke when she felt a breath tickling her neck. As she opened her eyes she felt something warm against her left side. She turned her head and found Emma snuggled into her side, blonde hair cascading around her chest and shoulder from where the younger woman still had her head buried in the crook of her neck. As the brunette attempted to roll away she felt her left leg trapped between the blonde's leg and she finally noticed that her left hand was laced with another hand.

_Great I am holding hands with Emma Swan. As if our relationship needs any more complications. Although this is very nice. And I did seem to sleep well. I can't really complain about waking up next to, and entangled with, a beautiful woman._

It was at this point that Regina noticed that the ship was barely moving. There was no rocking back and forth or crazy storms taking place anymore. She remembered the night before when she and Emma were thrown around a few times on their mattresses and bumping into each other, due to the storm, both women apologizing if their bodies came into contact with one another. Regina scoffed silently at the predicament the two of them were in now.

She smiled as she thought about one of the last times they were thrown against each other last night, before they finally both drifted off to sleep.

_The ship had thrown both of them roughly to the right and Emma had hit the wall with her back. Regina, had of course, been thrown that way as well and was pressed flush up against the blonde. Both women blushed as their legs and bodies tangled, the force of the ship pushing them together and not allowing them to separate. Once the ship righted itself Regina and Emma both rolled, this time the blonde half on top of the brunette. Before Emma could push herself away the ship tilted to the left and the women rolled again, this time the blonde pinning down Regina. Both women were very well aware of the rapid heartbeats of the other, but neither called attention to it. The ship finally righted itself but Emma had yet to move._

"_Miss Swan do you mind?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow_

"_Oh, right, sorry" she muttered as she pushed herself off of the older woman and rolled back to her designated mattress_

Regina was brought back to the present when she heard a soft snore escape from the blonde. She held back a laugh before reaching across her body with her right hand and brushing some of the hair out of the younger woman's face. Then she shook her shoulder softly.

"Emma"

When she got no response she shook the blonde again.

"Emma"

The blonde only responded by tightening her hold on the brunette's waist at the same time she tightened her legs around Regina's as she attempted to bury her face deeper into the older woman's neck. Regina sighed and rolled her eyes before trying a different approach.

"MISS SWAN wake up and remove yourself from me immediately" she said in a loud and forceful tone

Emma jerked awake, snapping her head up quickly and looking around, still half asleep and obviously confused. Regina could only smirk as she watched the blonde react to the scene around her. Emma's eyes grew larger when she noticed she was holding hands with the brunette and when she realized she had trapped Regina's leg in between her own.

The blonde cleared her throat and blushed as she opened her legs so that Regina could have hers back, "Sorry. Ummm…I don't usually…It's really odd…I'm really not a snuggler"

"Could've fooled me" the brunette stated, still smirking as she sat up next to the blonde

Emma looked over at the other woman, waiting to be berated for crossing onto her mattress and snuggling, even though she was fairly certain the brunette initiated the hand holding. When no yelling took place Emma continued to stare at Regina. She smiled as she noticed how beautiful she looked, her dark hair messy and the fact that her voice had that sexy sleep laden tone to it.

"What are you smiling at?" Regina asked as she looked at the blonde who had a goofy grin on her face

"What? Nothing…Just surprised you're not lecturing me on how I crossed the line while we were sleeping" Emma answered, trying to hide why she was really smiling

"Hmmm. Well I think as long as we never bring it up I will let it slide this time. Deal?"

Emma looked slightly surprised before she agreed, "Deal"

"Now the real reason I was attempting to wake you is because it appears we have passed through the storms. I'm not sure how long we've been in calm waters but I wanted to check it out. See how close we are"

"Good idea. But you had to wake me for that?"

Regina raised her eyebrow and smirked, "Well dear you had me wrapped up and trapped in your embrace and when I tried to get away you merely held me tighter"

Emma turned bright red, "Oh..Ummm…sorry"

Regina waited a beat before leaning closer to the other woman, "Don't be dear. I never said I didn't enjoy it" then she stood up and pulled on her boots before walking towards the door

Emma swallowed and was at a loss of words. The brunette paused at the door before turning around.

"Well, _Emma_, are you coming to see if we've made it to our destination yet? I mean you can try to go back to sleep if you prefer, but you won't have anyone to snuggle with" Regina said with a teasing smile

Emma groaned, she knew it would be awhile before Regina would stop teasing her about this situation. But she also didn't mind, she liked this side of the brunette.

"I'm coming" Emma replied as she pulled on her boots and then followed the brunette up to the deck.

* * *

A/N: As I said before I have about 5 chapters that have been completed for awhile. Hopefully I will get all of them up this week and I will work on the next chapter over the weekend. Let me know if you guys are enjoying the story!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you soooo much for the reviews! Definitely boosts my confidence. Sorry for the longer than anticipated wait. Here's the next chapter. I have one more already complete and I'm working on the 5th chapter. Hope to have it up before the season premiere on Sunday, but no promises, just depends on how much free time I have this week to work on it!

* * *

OUAT Chapter 3

It had been almost two weeks now that they had been at sea and everyone was tense and short with one another. Emma and Regina did their best to stay clear of the other four on the ship, but that was hard when you were in such tight quarters. Emma tried to stay with Regina because the brunette seemed to be calmer. When she was in the presence of Hook or Gold they would all get into arguments and Hook would continually hit on the both of them. When she was in the presence of the Charming's she found it difficult to hold her tongue on anything. Emma found herself feeling similar around the others. She was angry at Gold for many things. Hook not only hit on Regina, but also on her, and his innuendos were driving her insane. Then there were her parents. She loved them, she did, but the way they were around each other would make her feel queasy quite often.

The two women were currently on the deck practicing magic. Emma had mastered most of the simple spells, especially when she concentrated on people she cared about. She mainly focused on Henry and saving him. If she felt threatened she learned that the force field would appear. She tried numerous times to make the force field appear around other people on the ship as practice at protecting them, but she couldn't get it to work. Regina told her it might be because none of them were really threatened at the time, but Emma wasn't buying it. She knew she should be able to protect others with it. She knew that if someone was standing beside her or directly behind her that they would be protected by it, but she wanted to be able to protect the people that were helping to save her son, even if they weren't standing next to her.

Emma was simply practicing deflecting Regina's fireballs as well as attempting to put them out before she could throw them her way. She had become quite good at this task and knew she would now be able to deflect things on cue. She was also learning to redirect the fireballs so that they flew back at Regina. The brunette smiled as she and Emma danced back and forth, throwing, deflecting, and redirecting the fireballs, while Hook and the others looked on. Hook was annoyed and afraid that they would catch his ship on fire again but Mary Margaret and David were in awe of their daughter's new found control over her magic. And Gold assured Hook that Emma and Regina were both in control and that the Sheriff had learned how to control this particular trick well.

As the two women continued, their sunny skies and calm waters suddenly changed. The sky grew dark, almost black, and the calm waters turned stormy. The ship tilted suddenly and everyone on deck was thrown to the right. As the crew attempted to stay upright and find something to hold onto, the sky lit up with lightning before a huge crack of thunder boomed. The dark sky opened up and torrential rains began beating down on them. The deck became wet and slick, sending its inhabitants sliding around as the ship rocked back and forth and bounced over waves, occasionally sending some of its crew bouncing through the air.

Hook was shouting orders at everyone while they tried to remain standing and complete the tasks he shouted at them. David was attempting to climb the mast to tie down the sails so that they wouldn't rip, while Mary Margaret, Emma, and Regina all tried to tie down the ropes that were flying wildly in the wind. The ship rocked hard to the left causing David to lose his balance and he hung from the mast. Gold was trying to keep the ship upright with his magic but lost control as he fell to the ground. Mary Maragret and Emma went sliding across the deck to the other side, both hitting the side of the ship. Regina tried her best to remain upright as her feet slipped and she slid across the deck a ways but stil,l somehow, remained on her feet. David struggled to get his feet back onto the mast and, finall,y was able to get a good hold again. He looked down as the ship rocked hard to the left, while also bouncing high over a wave. He looked on in horror at the scene that unfolded beneath him.

As the ship bounced high over a wave, it also rocked hard to the left. Regina lost her balance and was thrown into the air when the weight of the shift bounced high over the wave. Everyone else was also thrown into the air but Mary Maragret flew to the left the way the ship was now tilting. Regina came down hard on her right side as it made contact with the wood deck, before she began sliding on her stomach towards the side of the ship. She saw Emma and Gold sliding her way also, but it was Mary Margaret that caught her eye. The pixie haired brunette was still in the air flying towards the side of the ship. Regina watched as the petite woman hit the deck hard before hitting the side of the ship. The boat was still tilted enough that she simply rolled up the side and over into the water below.

"SNOW" David shouted as he hung on for dear life to the mast

"MOM" Emma shouted as she too watched the scene unfold

Regina didn't know what came over her, but as she slid into the side of the ship, she let the momentum guide her as she slid to her feet and dove over the side of the ship, with a rope attached to the ship in her hand.

"REGINA" Emma shouted as she watched with wide eyes as the brunette dove overboard

When the blonde finally hit the side of the ship she jumped to her feet and looked over into the rough waters below. The rain was still pouring down hard on top of them and it was difficult to see anything in the water as the waves crashed into each other.

"REGINA! MOM!" Emma shouted over the side, even though she knew they wouldn't be able to hear her

David finally got the sails tied down as he slid down the mast and ran, and tumbled towards the side of the ship where Emma and Gold were peering over.

"Where are they?" David shouted over the wind and rain

"I don't know. I can't see anything" Emma shouted back, her heart racing in fear

David turned to the rope that was hanging over the side of the ship. He knew it was the rope Regina had grabbed before she jumped over. He grabbed hold of it and tugged it slightly. Emma turned and also grabbed the rope and they both began to pull. They looked at each other with frightened faces as the rope came easily towards the side of the ship before they pulled it up and over, with no one on the other end of it.

"Dad?" Emma questioned as she looked up at David with a sad and frightened expression

He wrapped his arms around his blonde daughter and hugged her tightly. The ship rocked again and everyone lost their balance falling to onto the deck. They each grabbed a rope and tied it around their waist on Hooks shouting order. He was not losing anymore of the crew.

"They have to be all right. Regina will save her" Emma told her dad loudly

He looked into his daughter's eyes as they lay on the deck praying for the storm to end. He couldn't dash her hopes because he saw nothing but faith, determination, and _love? No it couldn't be that. Well maybe for her mother._

Just as quickly as the storm came, the skies began to open up, letting some sunlight through the darkness. The ship was still rocking back and forth over the rough waters and the rain was still coming down, but it wasn't as heavy or hard. The seas also began to calm as everyone remained laying on the deck of the ship. Suddenly there was a puff of purple smoke in the middle of the deck catching everyone's attention. As the purple smoke disappeared Regina and Mary Margaret were seen lying on the deck.

"REGINA! MOM!" Emma shouted as she got up and ran towards the two women

"SNOW" David shouted as he followed his daughter

Emma ran and slid on her knees into Regina causing the brunette to let out a puff of air, along with a mouthful of water

"Regina are you okay?" the blonde asked as she touched the woman's arm

The brunette rolled from her back to her side as she coughed up more water, fighting to let air into her lungs.

Meanwhile David was inspecting Mary Margaret. He shook the pixie haired woman.

"Snow. Snow wake up" he told her

The smaller brunette didn't move, but they could all see that she was breathing. She had a bump and a cut on her head, which she probably received before falling overboard. David turned to Hook as they noticed the waves finally calming even more.

"Are we good up here? I want to take her down below and get her cleaned up" he told the Captain

Hook nodded as he looked up to the sky, "It should be over soon, we are through the worst of it"

David nodded as he scooped his wife into his arms, then taking a look at Emma who was still rubbing Regina's back as she tried to catch her breath. He wanted to say something but he figured he would deal with it later. He undid the rope that was around his waist before heading towards the door that led to the cabins of the ship.

"Regina?" Emma questioned again as she looked at the brunette who finally seemed to have control over her breathing

The older woman finally pushed herself up onto her side before turning so that she was facing the blonde who had nothing but concern and was that _love _written on her face_?_

As the two women made eye contact Emma smiled before throwing all of her weight forward and wrapping her arms tightly around the brunette. Regina held onto Emma for fear of falling backwards, but that was the only reason she told herself, as the blonde continued to hold onto her tightly.

"Miss Swan…I can't…breathe" she squeaked out

"Oh, right, sorry" Emma told her, releasing her death grip, but not letting go of her completely yet

There was silence for another moment before Emma turned her lips towards the brunettes ear and said, loud enough that she could hear her over the slight rain that was still falling, "Don't ever scare me like that again"

The brunette was startled at Emma's confession but didn't know how to respond. Their moment was broken when Hook began shouting at them.

"If you two ladies are going to continue to grope each other could you at least move closer to me so I can have a better view"

Emma pulled away from Regina as both women turned to glare at the Captain as they both shouted, "SHUT UP HOOK"

Emma then leaned backwards and untied the rope that was around her waist before holding out her hands for Regina. The brunette took them willingly and allowed the blonde to pull her to her feet. She felt a little light headed and held on tighter to Emma's hands than she anticipated.

"You okay?" Emma asked

Regina nodded, "Just a little light headed from the magic and the swimming while trying to find Snow"

Emma smiled sweetly at her, "Thank you"

The brunette looked up into honest green eyes, "For what?"

The blonde tilted her head to the side as she rolled her eyes, "For saving my mom"

Regina shrugged, "Well I accidentally fell overboard and so-"

"Oh be quiet, you so did not. We all saw you grab the rope and _gracefully_ jump overboard"

Emma was smirking at the brunette as the rain continued to sprinkle down on them. The waves had finally calmed and the sky was opening even more.

"Anyways, what do you say we go change into some dry, warmer clothes?"

"I'd say that was the best idea I've heard from you since we've been on this godforsaken ship"

The blonde smiled slightly at Regina's response as she helped the brunette towards the cabin opening and down the stairs to their room.

Once they got to their room Regina leaned against the wall still feeling lightheaded. Emma noticed and was by her side in an instance.

"Regina?"

"I'm fine. I just need to rest for a bit" she answered, still looking down at the floor

"Okay well let's get into bed" Emma said, clamping her mouth shut after she realized her wording

The brunette looked up and green eyes met brown. Emma smiled shyly.

"What I meant was let's get _you_ to bed"

"Whatever you say dear" Regina said with a slight smile on her face

Emma noticed and she couldn't help but smile back at the woman standing in front of her. Her brown hair was a mess and beginning to curl from being wet, she had no makeup on. She was just Regina and Emma _really_ _really_ liked it. She was beautiful and somewhat vulnerable in the state she was in and the blonde had never seen her like that. Green eyes traveled down, finally taking in the brunette's drenched clothes. She had her black tank top on that was clinging to her wet skin in places that was giving Emma butterflies in her stomach.

"Miss Swan are you finished staring at me?" Regina said, looking up and catching the blonde staring, she thought, at her breasts

Green eyes slowly traveled up the brunettes body and locked with brown before she replied,

"I wasn't staring Regina. I was _leering_"

The brunette was caught off guard not expecting Emma to admit that. And she was at a loss for words. Emma saw the brunette panic momentarily so she spoke up.

"Relax Regina. I was kidding" Emma told her

Emma saw the pain that replaced the panic and she felt worse.

"Sorta" Emma whispered under her breath, but enough for the brunette to hear

She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Regina smile slightly and Emma smiled, pleased with herself.

"Okay seriously let's get you out of those wet clothes and into bed so you don't catch a cold"

"Miss Swan you really do need to be more careful with your choice of words" the brunette told her with a smile as she pushed herself away from the wall

Emma rolled her eyes before watching Regina stumble as she lost her balance. She caught the brunette around the waist just before her knees buckled and they both fell forward falling onto the bottom of the bunk, Emma half on top of Regina.

Emma immediately rolled off of the brunette, "Sorry"

"It's okay"

Regina rolled over and sat up on the side of the bed, "Well now that this blanket is wet"

"You can use mine" Emma told her as she stood up and pulled her blanket off of the top bunk. Then she pulled the wet blanket off Regina's bed and tossed it onto the floor

"Really Miss Swan do you think it's going to dry in a ball on the floor"

Emma rolled her eyes, "It's Emma, remember"

"Right"

"Okay can you…umm…do you need help with your clothes?" Emma questioned, blushing

"What am I supposed to sleep in?" Regina questioned

"Ummm I think at this point your choices are your underwear or…ummm…you know…naked"

Regina's mouth fell open slightly, "In that case I think I can handle getting undressed myself"

"Right" Emma said as she turned to leave

Before she got all the way to the door she turned back around, "But if you need any help getting undressed you know where to find me"

The blonde smiled and winked before exiting the cabin, leaving a dumbfounded Regina sitting on the bottom bunk.

The brunette was just peeling off her tank top when the cabin door swung back open revealing, none other than Emma Swan. Regina quickly covered her chest with the wet tank top she was holding, but Emma's jaw was still hanging open as she took in the beautiful brunette standing there blushing and attempting to cover her black bra.

"Do you mind?" Regina said, clearly annoyed

"Oh…ummm…sorry" the blonde replied, opening and closing her jaw a few times before finally averting her eyes and looking at the ground, her cheeks pink from blushing

"I just…I realized my clothes are soaked as well…from the rain…and ummm…everyone else is just relaxing, so I figured…I would…you know, take a nap or something while my clothes dried"

"Well dear your clothes will most definitely not dry if you treat them the same way you treated that blanket that's balled up on the floor"

Emma looked back up at Regina and couldn't help but grin, "Well I'll just let you hang them up somewhere for me. That way they will be dry later"

"I just saved your mother's life. I think you are the one who should be hanging up everyone's clothes"

"Did you just admit to saving your arch enemy's life?" the blonde questioned with a smirk and raised eyebrow

"I think I'm exhausted from all of the magic and swimming" Regina stated, trying to change the subject

They were both silent for a moment before Emma spoke up.

"Crap"

"Language dear"

"I just realized that I won't have a blanket because I gave you mine"

"Oh" Regina replied before turning and looking at her bed, "Well you can have it back"

"No. Regina. That's not what I meant. I'm going to go see if I can find another one and exchange it for this one" the blonde said as she bent over and picked up the wet blanket that was on the floor

The brunette nodded before Emma continued, "And I think I will check on Mary Margaret also before I come back. If you leave your clothes there I will find somewhere to hang them up when I come back"

"You don't have to do that"

"I know, but just do it okay. You need to lie down and rest" Emma told her before turning and leaving the room once again.

The brunette sighed as she lowered her arms, dropping the tank onto the floor before finally peeling off her pants and boots and leaving them on the floor before collapsing into her bed. She rolled over to face the wall, pulling the light blanket over her. She was thinking about getting back up and hanging up her own clothes, but she was too exhausted. Now that she had finally laid down she didn't think she could get back up. She succumbed to sleep minutes later.

Emma entered the cabin a little bit later after finally finding a clean, dry blanket, and checking on her mother, who was still unconscious but seemed alright otherwise. When she stepped into the room she saw Regina curled into a ball on the bottom bunk, facing the wall. She also saw the brunette's clothes in a pile right beside her bed. Emma smiled for a moment wondering if Regina was secretly reveling in the fact that the blonde was picking up after her. She shook that aside, knowing Regina didn't ever let anyone take care of her and she didn't trust anyone to do anything for her either. So the fact that the clothes were laying on the floor worried Emma slightly, because it meant either Regina did trust her to do what she said she would, or she was too exhausted to actually do it herself.

Emma sighed before walking the short distance to the bed and bending down to check on the brunette. She saw that she was indeed sleeping, and actually breathing, and the blonde let out a sigh of relief. She bent the rest of the way over to pick up the clothes on the floor and then hanging the tank on one bunk bed post before draping Regina's pants over the other post. She then stripped off her black turtleneck and hung it off of the post at the foot of the bed. Following that she peeled off her white tank top before glancing around the room for a place to hang it. She finally shrugged as she walked back over to the door of their room and hung it over the small handle on the door. She unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down, stepping out of them ungracefully as she hopped around on one foot before falling over onto the ground.

Regina woke with a start to a thud. She rolled to her back and saw Emma on the floor, in nothing but her underwear, with her pants still caught around her ankles. If she wasn't so exhausted, she would laugh. Instead she rolled her eyes.

"Always the graceful one, aren't you" she stated

The blonde jerked her head up and over to the person occupying the bottom bunk.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you"

"Well you did" Regina told her, but without any malice or anger, just pure exhaustion

Emma finally got her pants off of her ankles and jumped up in victory, forgetting for a moment that she was currently in nothing but a pair of blue boy shorts and a red bra.

"HAH! Got it" she practically shouted, causing Regina to groan

"Sorry" Emma apologized again

"Are you going to continue to dance around in your underwear? Or were you planning on napping?"

Emma immediately blushed when she realized that she was standing in front of Regina in nothing but her underwear.

"Nap. Definitely a nap" she answered as she walked quickly over to the bunk bed and hung her pants on the remaining bed post

She then bit her bottom lip before stepping onto Regina's bed and hoisting herself up to the top bunk.

"G'night Regina" she said as she pulled the blanket up over her

"It's not night time dear"

Emma rolled her eyes.

"And don't roll your eyes at me"

Emma smiled as she stared up at the ceiling, "Have a good nap then"

"You too…Emma"

Not much time had passed before both women fell to sleep.

Emma woke up to someone mumbling. It took her a moment to remember she was on that damn ship in search of Henry. Then she remembered the storm and laying down for a nap. She realized the voice she was hearing was Regina. The blonde rolled to the edge of the bunk and hung her head over the side to peer down at the brunette. Regina was sleeping restlessly, her eyelids fluttering and she could see one of her hands balled into a fist gripping the blanket.

"Regina" Emma said out loud, trying to get the other woman's attention

She said her name once more and when that didn't work Emma slid off of the top bunk and kneeled down beside the bottom bunk. She was hesitant to touch the older woman, knowing she was having a nightmare. She carefully placed her hand over the brunettes, which was fisted in the blanket, and she gave a light squeeze.

"Regina"

This time the brunettes eyes flew open and Emma could see the fear in her brown orbs before Regina saw Emma and she relaxed somewhat, the fear leaving her eyes and face.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" the brunette asked

"It's okay. I think it's dark out, which means we slept the afternoon away, which is probably good for you. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Still a little tired, but I don't feel light headed anymore"

"Good" Emma smiled genuinely at her before squeezing her hand one last time and then removing it

The two stared at each other for a moment before Emma asked Regina a question.

"You hungry?"

"Mmm" the brunette nodded

"Me too. What do you say we go raid the sorry excuse for a kitchen?" the blonde questioned with a smile

"When you put it like that how can I resist"

Emma smiled as she hoisted herself to her feet and made her way over to her clothes. She frowned when she realized her turtleneck was still wet and her jeans were damp.

"Just fantastic"

"What?" Regina asked as she sat up, holding the blanket across her chest

"My clothes are still wet"

The brunette took that moment to look around their small quarters for her own clothes. Emma saw and walked over to the posts at the head of the bunk bed. She pulled Regina's clothes off and felt them, noticing they were also still damp.

She handed them to the brunette, "Sorry, your shirt is just a little damp but your pants are still wet, like mine"

Regina took the clothes and slowly pulled the damp tank top over her head, letting the blanket drop as her shirt came down over her head. Emma did everything she could to not look at Regina in her bra. Then the brunette threw her blanket off the rest of the way as she slung her legs out of the bed and bent over to pull on her black pants. Emma swallowed the lump in her throat as Regina stood up and pulled her pants up the rest of the way, finally covering the black string bikini panties that the blonde had been staring at.

"Really dear, it's not polite to gawk at people. Close your mouth"

Emma was startled out of the beginning of her daydream.

"As much as I am enjoying you standing around in your underwear I really am hungry"

The blonde was once again startled at Regina's comment, but she admitted she liked it, so she closed her mouth and smiled as she reached for her jeans and began to step into them.

"Oh come on Regina, we both know you are enjoying the show"

The brunette shrugged as she made her way to the door, then she turned around and said, "I might enjoy it better without your underwear on"

Emma lost her balance once she heard what Regina had said, and she fell to the ground, her jeans around her ankles, again. And then the blonde heard a laugh, one she most certainly didn't recognize, but that she already loved the sound of. She turned and found Regina laughing and Emma couldn't help but smile. But her smile quickly faded when Regina replied,

"Gotch ya" and then turned to exit the room

"What the hell" Emma said out loud as she finished pulling on her damp jeans

She shook her head as she walked over and grabbed her white tank top and pulled it over her head, "That woman just might be the death of me…in a good way" she mumbled to herself

She turned and left the room as she headed for the kitchen. When she got there she found Regina already setting things on the table. When the brunette turned around and saw Emma she couldn't help but stare. The blonde had obviously forgotten her white tank was still damp and that she had pulled it on over a red bra. The brunette stood there staring at the red bra that was showing clearly through the tank.

"What? Regina why are you looking at me like that?" Emma questioned

"I think you forgot that your _white_ tank top was still damp" the brunette pointed out as she motioned towards the blonde's chest

Emma looked down and blushed slightly as she saw her red bra clearly showing through her shirt.

"Oops"

"You have such a way with words"

"I'm just gonna go get a…jacket" Emma said as she turned on her heel and left the room

The brunette shook her head as she fixed a plate for both herself and Emma. Just as she was setting the plates on the table Emma came back into the room with her black jacket now on.

The two women sat down and ate in silence. Once finished Emma turned to the brunette.

"I'm not really tired yet so I think I'm going to go up on deck and have a look. Would you like to join me? Or are you going to go back to bed?"

"Let me just grab my jacket and I'll meet you up there"

Emma nodded "Okay"

A few minutes later the two women were standing side by side leaning against the railing, staring out at the wide open waters before them. The night sky was dark, with not many clouds, but there were millions of stars and a full moon shining onto the water.

"It is beautiful out here" Emma stated still staring out ahead of them

"Mmm, that it is. But don't let its beauty fool you. There are very dangerous things out there and you can't be distracted by what you see as beauty, because it could end up distracting you enough to cause your death."

"It's sad isn't it" Emma said before continuing, "That things so beautiful can turn out to be so…horrible"

"I suppose so. Just remember to be on your guard"

Emma nodded before they were silent again, just staring out at the stars and the moon.

Finally some time later Regina spoke up.

"I think I am going to go to bed. I'm still quite tired"

"Yeah I think I will do the same"

The two women turned and headed below deck. As they were walking down the hallway David came out of his and Mary Margaret's room.

"How is she?" Emma asked as she stepped up beside Regina

"She's awake" he answered with a smile, "She has a headache from the knock she took, but she's doing well"

Emma smiled also, "Good"

"She's still really tired, but I'm going to grab her some food before she falls back to sleep. Did you want to see her?"

"Yeah, I'd like that" the blonde answered with a nod

As she stepped up to the door Regina spoke up, "I'm just going to head to bed. I will see all of you in the morning"

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute" Emma told her

The brunette nodded as she moved to take a step forward but was stopped by the sound of David's voice.

"Regina wait" he said

Regina paused as she looked up to see him standing in front of her. Emma stopped also as she turned to look at her father and the mother of her son.

"Thank you" David said sincerely

Before Regina could respond the blonde man had wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, startling both women. When he finally released her he kept his hands on her shoulders.

He nodded as he squeezed her shoulders gently, "I mean that Regina. Thank you for saving Snow's life"

The brunette was stunned and struggled to find words as she nodded, before finally squeaking out, "You're welcome"

David finally released her shoulders before smiling at her again and then turning and heading to the kitchen so that he could bring his wife back some food.

Regina shook her head before continuing her trek to her room, but this time Emma's voice stopped her.

"So how did it feel to get a hug from Prince Charming" she asked with a smile

"I think I need a shower" the brunette quipped before continuing onto her room

The blonde rolled her eyes before turning and opening the door to her parent's cabin. She entered quietly to make sure her mother wasn't asleep.

"Charming?" Snow questioned as she looked up from bed

"Nope, just me"

"Emma" the short haired woman smiled as she sat up and leaned against the wall, "Hi"

"Hey" the blonde replied as she shoved her hands into her back pockets, "I just wanted to see how you were doing"

"Just a little headache but I'll be fine"

Emma nodded.

"Do you want to sit for awhile?" Mary Margaret asked as she patted the spot on the bed beside her

"No that's okay. I need to go check on Regina and make sure she's still doing alright. Plus I'm kinda tired, think I'm gonna go to bed"

The short haired woman nodded, "Okay"

"I'm glad you're awake and alright" Emma said before turning to the door

"Emma?"

"Yeah" the blonde answered turning to look at her mother

"Your father said that…that Regina saved my life"

Emma smiled, "Yeah, that's right, she did" she told her proudly

"I guess I owe her a thank you"

Emma's smile faded, "Yes Mary Margaret, you do. She risked her life to save you"

The short haired woman heard the forcefulness in her daughter's tone of voice and a part of her was proud. Proud of the woman her daughter had become, even if she wasn't the one who raised her.

"Emma I didn't mean anything by it. I guess I'm just…surprised"

The blonde sighed, "Well it's not the first time she saved your life-"

"She told you about the horse?" her mother asked her in a surprised tone

"What? A horse?" Emma questioned confused

Mary Margaret realized Emma didn't know about Regina saving her from the runaway horse and she sighed in relief.

"Nothing"

"I was talking about the well. She risked her life to bring you and me back through the well"

"Right"

"I'm serious Mary Margaret…mom…Regina is a good person. She has a good heart. She just…she needs people to believe in her…and I do…believe in her. If she was such a bad person she wouldn't have jumped overboard to save your life. She didn't have to do that, but she did"

The short haired woman nodded, "I know"

David then opened the door to the room and was met with silence.

"Uh, everything okay in here? Do you want me to come back?" he asked

"No. Everything's fine. I was just heading to bed" Emma said as she turned and reached for the door

"Night dad" the blonde said as she kissed her father on the cheek before exiting the room

Emma made her way back to the room she was sharing with Regina. She paused outside the door for a moment and took a breath before walking in. The brunette was in bed lying on her back. She turned to look at Emma when she entered the room.

"How's your mother?"

Emma quirked an eyebrow and smiled, "How difficult was that for you to ask me?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "I've been practicing it over and over in my head ever since I came in here"

"Really?"

"No" the brunette told her

Emma smiled, "Good one"

"I know"

"Wow and humble too" Emma said as she pulled off her coat and tossed it into the corner of the room

"Really dear?"

"What? It's not wet" the blonde shrugged

Regina merely rolled her eyes.

Emma noticed Regina's clothes hanging back on the bed posts as she walked over to the bed. She didn't ask permission as she sat down on the foot of Regina's bed.

"David was sincere earlier. You know that right?" Emma said as she looked at Regina

The brunette nodded, "Yes. It's just awkward. I'm not used to…affection"

"Well honey I suggest you get used to it, because unfortunately, the Charming family seems to be quite affectionate"

"Ugh. Believe me I know"

Emma smiled at the worried/disgusted look on the brunettes face. Her eyes began to wander and she found herself staring at Regina's chest. The blanket had fallen down some and Emma could see the top swells of the brunette's breasts in the black bra. She swallowed thickly before she reluctantly pulled her eyes back up to Regina's face.

"Well I'm not very affectionate either…but I have sorta gotten used to it. I mean I kinda had to" Emma told her

"It doesn't matter. It probably won't last long anyways. They will go back to hating me in a day or so"

Emma crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the brunette, "No they won't"

Regina looked up and shrugged.

"Regina, they don't hate you. They just haven't always condoned your actions. But you are trying to be a better person and most importantly you are succeeding. So don't doubt yourself, because I don't doubt you. I still believe in you. So don't push me away, or anyone, for that matter. You deserve to be happy. Just promise me one thing"

"What's that?"

"Don't give up" Emma told her as she looked at her, "Please. I know you just want to be this Regina. The one that I've seen glimpses of the entire time I've been in Storybrooke. The one that I've finally gotten to know over the last year…and especially on this ship. Unfortunately, with this Regina, also comes the affection of the Charmings"

"Well that's just fabulous. That right there might turn me back into the Evil Queen"

"You're incorrigible" Emma said as she rolled her eyes and bumped the knee that she had tucked under her, with Regina's leg

"I know. It's one of my best qualities" the brunette said with a smile

"Wow. You are on a roll today" Emma told her

There was silence again as Emma finally forced herself off of the bottom bunk to a standing position.

"I know I already said this once Regina. But I'm going to say it again. Thank you"

"You're welcome dear. Now please go to bed"

"Yes ma'am" Emma said as she saluted the brunette

"Such a child"

"Yes well it's one of my best qualities" Emma replied with a smirk

"Okay okay" Regina replied as she scooted back down into bed

Emma stripped off her still damp clothes as she hung them back on the bed posts, before climbing up into the top bunk. As she laid there she thought about the events of the past day and she sighed.

"Regina?"

"What" the brunette answered, slightly annoyed

There was a moment of silence before Emma said.

"I'm really glad you're okay"

Another beat of silence before Regina answered, trying to bite back the emotion she was feeling. The fact that someone actually did care about her.

"Thank you"

"Good night"

"Good night Emma"

* * *

A/N: Well hope you guys like it. If you did please leave me a little note of encouragement! :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Who's excited about the premiere in 2 days?! Until then I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4

The next morning Emma and Regina both agreed to take a break from magic for the day so that Regina could rejuvenate.

That afternoon both women were up on deck sitting and looking out at the vast amount of water ahead of them. Gold and David were off to the side talking about something and Hook was steering the ship. Mary Margaret finally made an appearance as she stepped up onto the deck, looking around. Emma and Regina didn't see her since they had their back to everyone while they were looking out at the water. The two women did hear someone approaching and they both turned to look over their shoulders. When they spotted the short haired woman, Regina and Emma both turned around to face her fully.

"Mom. Are you feeling better?" Emma asked as she looked at the bruise and cut adorning the woman's forehead

"Yes I am" she answered as she looked at her daughter before turning and looking Regina

"Regina I just…I…Thank you…I wanted to say thank you for saving my life"

Regina nodded as she looked at the woman she had grown to loathe over the many years of her life. The woman who would always be connected to her in one way or the other.

"I mean it Regina. You didn't have to save me. You could have let me die, but you risked your life to save mine. Why? Why after everything…that I've done to you…that we've done to each other…would you risk your life to save mine?" Mary Margaret asked looking into deep brown eyes

The other brunette was quiet for a moment before she looked at Mary Margaret and replied simply, "Because you're Henry's grandmother and he would never forgive me if something happened to you"

Mary Margaret tilted her head to the side as she looked at her former step-mother, "But it wouldn't have been your fault. It's not like you pushed me over the side"

Regina sighed, "I'm sure he would have found a way to blame me"

"Regina that's not true-" Emma said as she turned to look her before being cut off by her mother

"NO. Regina Henry does love you. You're his mother. You raised him for the first ten years of his life. And I can promise you that when we find him, I will tell him how you saved my life on this ship"

Regina turned to look at her former step-daughter with a questioning look on her face and she was met with only a kind smile from the other woman.

"Regina why don't you tell my mom the other reason you saved her life" Emma said as she nudged the brunette in the side

Regina turned to look at the blonde, "I already did. It's because she's Henry's grandmother"

"Regina"

Mary Margaret watched the interaction between the two women as they stared at one another. Finally Regina sighed.

"Fine" she said as she turned her attention to Mary Margaret, "Because we're family. And don't think I'm too happy about it either" she said in a huff

Before the short haired woman could respond Regina was already walking quickly away obviously perturbed with the situation. She then turned back to her daughter who was watching the other brunette walk away and she noticed the goofy smile she had on her face.

"Wow" Mary Margaret said

"What?" Emma questioned as she turned her attention to her mother

"That was…unexpected"

Emma smiled as she nodded her head, "Yeah well she did admit that it was true. But in her defense you guys told her that first, back in Storybrooke, and then David all but attacked her in a hug last night to declare his thanks for her saving your life"

The short haired woman's mouth fell slightly open, "Charming…he hugged her? And…and he's still alive?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "First of all I think she was too stunned to react, and secondly, I told you, she has a good heart, she just needs other people to believe in her"

"And she has to be willing to share it with people" her mother added

"She is" Emma said matter of factly

"That she is" the short haired woman stated as she looked at her daughter

Before Emma could reply Hook began shouting as he was looking through his small telescope, "LAND! I SEE LAND"

Everyone turned to look at the Captain of the ship as he waved his telescope in the air. Regina was standing beside him and yanked the scope from his hands to peer through it herself. Everyone else quickly ran over to join Regina and Hook. As the brunette pulled the scope from her eye, Emma grabbed it from her to have a look also. The blonde grinned as she brought it away from her eye and passed it to her father.

"Land" Emma said out loud with a smile

"Just because it's land, dearie, doesn't mean it's the land we are looking for" Gold told her

"But how will we know?" the blonde asked

Gold finally took a look through the telescope before pulling it away, "I can't tell for sure what island that is, but if that is Neverland, things are going to begin to get more dangerous the closer we get. Pan has lookouts everywhere and you won't always be able to see them. The waters will begin to get more dangerous as well. There are hidden creatures that were made to devour anyone unwelcome to Neverland. So I hope everyone is ready for the fight of their lives"

Emma swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as she listened to Gold speak.

"So basically from now on no one should be falling overboard" Regina stated looking pointedly at Snow

"Or jumping in" Emma added with a raised eyebrow

"And everyone should be prepared for the possibility of another storm the closer we get. If Pan's lookout spots us they will not only attack us but also send their friends to create something close to a perfect storm" Hook informed them

"Can't we make the ship invisible?" Emma asked looking around at everyone, "I mean Hook's ship was hidden at the docks in Storybrooke almost the entire time. Can't we do that again?"

"I supposed it couldn't hurt" Regina agreed

"Doesn't necessarily mean it will work though dearies. They might be able to detect it still. And they will most likely see the difference in the current from the ship." Gold said

Everyone looked at him as if he was ripping away all of their hope.

"But I supposed it couldn't hurt to try it" he caved

"I think we will try anything at this point that has a possibility of helping us" Hook said

"I agree with Hook" Emma said

"Well, love, I guess there is a first time for everything. So if you feel the need to-"

Hook didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before David stepped up into his face, "Hook"

The Captain threw his hand up in surrender but continued to smile smugly. Emma and Regina both rolled their eyes.

"Okay so what do we do to make this ship invisible?" Emma asked looking up at Regina

"Cast an invisibility spell dear"

The blonde glared at the other woman, "Now who's being the smartass"

Regina only raised an eyebrow before closing her eyes and holding out her hands, face down, at the ship. When she opened her eyes Emma saw that her pupils had slivers of purple floating through them and she was in awe.

"Wow" she said out loud by accident

"What?" Regina questioned

Emma shook her head, "Oh…ummm…nothing…Did it work?" she asked looking around

"It should have" the brunette stated

"But how can we tell?" David questioned

"Trust me dearies it worked. The question is will it be enough to keep Pan's army from figuring it out" Gold said

They all stood side by side as they stared across the waters at what they could see was a faint dot in the far horizon of the island they were heading towards.

"So how long until we get there?" Mary Margaret asked

"Probably about another day. Say mid morning _if_ we don't encounter anything trying to stop us" Hook told her

A little while later the crew members began to feel something bumping the bottom of the ship.

"What is that?" Emma asked as she looked at the others.

Before anyone could answer more knocking sounded, this time from the side of the ship. Suddenly they felt the ship tilt to the right. At the same time if felt as though someone or something were lifting one side of the ship straight out of the water. Everyone reached for something or someone to hold onto. For Regina, the closest person was David. The two latched onto each other's arms to steady themselves. Emma reached out with both hands, grabbing Hook on one side and Mary Margaret on her other side. Gold was slightly further away and he was holding onto the mast. Finally the ships left side dropped back into the water. Regina and David then immediately let go of each other.

"Gold what did you do? Are you causing this?" David asked as he glared at the older man

"And what makes you think it was me, dearie, and not the Evil Queen?"

"First of all her name is Regina" David stated angrily, "And secondly I saw the look in her eyes just now. She was just as surprised as I was, so I know it wasn't her"

"Well I hate to disappoint you, but it wasn't me either" Gold told him

Meanwhile, Hook still had a strong hold on Emma's forearm as he listened to David and Gold. Emma was trying desperately to get the Captain to release her.

"Hook LET GO" she practically shouted as she released Mary Margaret and tried to pry Hook loose.

"Oh no" the pirate said worriedly, ignoring Emma

David turned his attention to the sound of his daughter. He saw Emma attempt to get Hook to let her go, but to no avail, as the pirate stared off into space. The prince marched over to them and grabbed Hook's arm, prying his hand off of his daughter.

"She said let go" David told the pirate angrily

Once Hook let go Emma made her way to the side of the ship. She placed her hands on the side as she peered over into the calm waters below.

David finally shook Hook out of his stupor.

"What are you mumbling about?" the prince asked

Regina had caught one word, mermaids, and her eyes went wide. She turned in the direction she had seen the blonde go. She saw Emma leaning over the edge and her heart began to beat rapidly.

"EMMA" she shouted, "GET AWAY FROM THE EDGE"

The blonde turned slightly to look at the brunette who had been shouting at her and she could see the fear on the other woman's face.

"Regina? What-" Emma was cut off as a pair of hands appeared next to her, grabbing her, and yanking her over the side.

"EMMA" Mary Margaret shouted as she watched her daughter get pulled overboard

"NOOO" David shouted at the same time

Regina watched in horror, unable to speak or even move as Emma was pulled over the side. David ran towards the side of the ship prepared to jump in after his daughter. However, Hook tackled him to the ground before he had a chance.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go!" the prince yelled as he fought off Hook

"I can't let you do it, mate, you'll surely die"

"That's MY daughter"

"I know, but those are VERY angry mermaids who won't hesitate to kill you AND your daughter"

"I'm not losing her again" David said angrily

Regina finally came to her senses while David and Hook continued to argue and fight. She ran to the side of the ship and stood next to Gold who was also looking into the water.

"I think they're gone" the older man said

Regina closed her eyes and concentrated on feeling Emma. She didn't know if she would be able to, but she knew she needed to try. Finally, she felt a wave of panic and had struggling breathing. She knew that it was Emma she was feeling.

"Emma's not" Regina stated as she opened her eyes

She peered down into the waters below and concentrated again before she closed her eyes and held her hands towards the water. As she did mermaids began popping up on top of the water one by one. Only this time they began throwing electrical currents up at the ship that were similar to lightning bolts. Gold tried to hold them off with his magic but there were too many. David and Hook had stopped fighting and were now standing side by side as everyone tried to avoid getting hit by any of the electric bolts that the mermaids were tossing into the boat.

"What is she doing?" Mary Margaret shouted as she looked towards Regina

"I believe she is trying to save your daughter" Hook answered

As Mary Margaret, David, and Hook jumped around the ship trying to avoid the attacks, suddenly a rope from the ship swung out and entered the water. Regina sent the rope into the water and wrapped it around Emma's waist with magic as she continued to keep the mermaids away from her. Gold was still attacking the mermaids, but he could see that Regina was growing weaker.

"We need help over here" the older man shouted at the others

Mary Margaret, David, and Hook came running towards them and Gold nodded towards the rope.

"Regina's getting weak. You need to pull Emma in" he told them

David grabbed the rope first before looking over the side and seeing Emma bob to the surface, coughing up water.

"Come on you guys, PULL" David shouted

Hook and Mary Margaret grabbed onto the rope and together the three of them began to pull with all of the strength that they had. The mermaids continued to attack the ship while Gold attacked them. But once the mermaids noticed Emma being pulled away some began to go after her once again. Regina continued to protect Emma the best that she could, redirecting some of the electrical shocks back to the mermaids.

Finally, they were able to haul Emma back over the side. She fell to the floor and was immediately enveloped in hugs by her parents while she was still trying to catch her breath and cough up water. She was also slightly weak from being zapped by one of the mermaids.

Regina finally opened her eyes as she turned back around to face the reunited family. She leaned her back against the side of the ship as she fought against her body wanting to fall unconscious from so much of her energy being drained in the last two days.

Gold had sent one more powerful explosion into the water to push the mermaids away before turning around as well and walking towards the family, moving to stand on the other side of them.

"Emma, are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked as she ran her hands over her daughters face

"I'm…okay" she finally choked out as she gripped her mother's hand

"What happened?" the blonde asked as she looked up at the short haired woman

Her parents looked at one another and before they could answer Hook did it for them.

"Regina saved your life love"

"Surprisingly with Gold's help" David added

Emma then looked up at Regina, green eyes meeting brown. The blonde could tell something was wrong with the brunette.

"Regina? Are you okay?" Emma asked

"I'm fine dear" the brunette answered as she pushed herself away from the side of the boat and took a few steps towards the family to prove that she was okay, even though she felt far from okay.

Before anyone could say anything else, an electrical current that embodied a rope flew on board the ship and wrapped around Regina.

Everyone's eyes went wide as they watched the brunette's body convulse from the shocks. She dropped to the floor, hitting her head hard and falling unconscious before her limp body was pulled overboard.

"REGINA" Emma shouted as she ripped herself from her parent's grasp

"EMMA" Mary Margaret shouted as she pushed herself to a standing position to run after her daughter, David close behind.

The blonde turned to look over her shoulder at her parent's giving them an apologetic look.

"I have to" she said before diving over the edge

"NOOOO" Mary Margaret shouted as she stretched her hand out trying to grab her daughter before it was too late.

But it was too late. Emma was already out of reach and diving back into dangerous waters. The short haired woman turned to look at Gold.

"You HAVE to do something" she said to him

"And what do you propose I do dearie?"

"Whatever you did earlier to fight off the mermaids. You have to do something or they will both die"

"You underestimate your daughter's power" Gold told her, but the older man did as requested and stood at the side of the ship using magic to once again distract the mermaids.

"Everyone on this ship is bloody crazy" Hook said out loud as he watched the madness unfold

"Throw a rope over so they can get back up" Gold ordered

"They're back?" the pixie haired woman questioned as she leaned over the side

"No" Gold answered, "Not yet"

David threw a rope over and stood next to his wife.

"I really think I should go in" the prince stated

"You wouldn't stand a chance dearie"

"And they will?" David asked

"They have magic" Gold answered simply

There was a moment of silence as the four remaining crew members peered into the water below. Suddenly, everyone saw a bright light illuminate under water before water exploded into the air. As the water fell back to its base the crew saw mermaids quickly scatter before Emma broke the surface with an unconscious Regina in her arms.

"EMMA" David shouted with a wave, "Swim to the rope"

The blonde struggled to support herself and the brunette who was limp in her arms as her exhaustion began to take over. She swam towards the rope, talking to Regina the entire time.

"Regina…now would be a REALLY good time to wake up and…magic us onto the ship"

Emma sighed as she continued towards the rope.

"Please…Regina…please wake up"

Just as Emma got to the rope and was attempting to tie it around the brunette's waist, the blonde heard her voice.

"Miss Swan?" Regina questioned in a low, weak voice

"Regina?" Emma said as she looked at the brunette

The brunette continued to look at the blonde with questioning eyes, when David shouted down at them.

"EMMA hurry up. We need to get you two out of the water"

"Okay! One minute" she shouted up at him

The blonde looked at Regina, "So I got you away from the mermaids, but I'm not sure they are going to be able to pull us both in at the-"

Before Emma could finish she felt Regina grasp her arm before suddenly she felt like she was being quickly pulled through a vortex.

Suddenly Emma and Regina fell a few inches onto the deck of the boat, the blonde's arms still around the brunette's waist, one set of hands still grasping. The blonde felt sick to her stomach, like she had been on an amusement park ride that had gone totally wrong.

"EMMA" Mary Maragret shouted as she and David made their way quickly towards the two women lying on the deck.

"Are you okay?" David asked

"What were you thinking?" the pixie haired woman questioned

Emma finally released her hold on the brunette as she reached up to grab her head, which was pounding.

"Guys please…stop" she said as she sat up

She turned to look at Regina who was coughing and attempting to sit up even though she was in obvious pain.

"Regina? Are you okay?" Emma asked, looking at the brunette worriedly

"No dearie, she's not. She needs to rest. She's drained too much of her energy and I don't know how badly those shocks affected her" Gold said

"Regina?" Emma said as she touched the woman's arm

The brunette hissed in pain as she pulled away from the blonde. Emma immediately grabbed the woman's hand and with her other hand pushed the long, wet, sleeve up her forearm, revealing a raised, red, blistered burn across it.

"What the hell" the blonde stated as she saw the marks marring the brunette's arm

"From the electrical rope the mermaids used dearie"

Emma looked from Regina to Gold, "Can you heal her?"

"I don't…need his…help" the brunette growled out in a shaky voice

"Uh I beg to differ Regina"

"No"

"Regina" Emma said in a kind voice, "Please"

The brunette opened her eyes slightly and looked into green ones full of worry and concern.

"Fine" Regina caved, wishing to God she could roll her eyes to show how annoyed she was.

Emma looked at Gold and narrowed her eyes, "And no funny stuff"

"What's the matter? Don't you trust me dearie?"

"NO" Five voices aboard the ship responded simultaneously

He paused for a moment as he scanned the group of people he was trapped on this ship with. Then he smiled a somewhat evil smile.

"Well I never said I would heal her, I only said I could"

"Gold" David said in a threatening tone as he took a step closer to the older man

"I have never been afraid of you, _Prince Charming, _and that is certainly not going to change now" the older man told him

"Listen here _Crocodile_" Hook said as he walked back up to the group, "No one on this ship is afraid of you either-"

"Well you should be" Gold said in an angry tone, "Especially you _Hook_, because as I recall, I am the one who took your hand from you"

The Captain narrowed his eyes at the older man who was staring menacingly at him. The pirate then drew his sword and pointed it at Gold.

"I am not scared of you, Crocodile, so hear me carefully. You _will_ heal the Queen, immediately, or I will have you walk the plank right off of my ship and into those mermaid infested waters" Hook told him in a forceful, angry tone.

Regina was in excruciating pain, not only from the burns marring her body, but also the pounding in her skull, not to mention the nausea she was feeling. She wanted everyone to shut up and leave her alone, so that she could lay down and curl up in a ball to sleep off everything she was feeling. She didn't realize she had let out a moan until she heard Emma.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP" she shouted, still sitting on the deck next to Regina, who flinched at the volume of her voice.

Four sets of heads turned to look at the blonde who was sitting on the deck glaring daggers at them. They also noticed how pale Regina was looking and that she appeared to be struggling to remain sitting up.

"Now that I have your attention" Emma continued in an angry tone

She turned to look at Gold once again, "You will heal her, _now_, like Hook said, or so help me I will kill you myself"

"Emma" her mother began but was cut off by the glare she received from her daughter

Gold gave her a menacing smile once again before saying, "I never said I would not heal her. Maybe I was just trying to stir up some trouble"

David and Hook both stepped towards Gold, but were both halted by Emma.

"Just heal her so we can go rest" the blonde ordered

"As you wish"

Gold had Emma roll up Regina's other sleeve so that he could heal both of her arms. Once he had done that he asked,

"Didn't you hit your head as well?"

The brunette nodded slowly as she brought her hand up to the back of her head, "Here"

Gold moved his handover the area she pointed to, healing that bump as well.

Mary Margaret and David watched, but Regina still seemed weak, as did their daughter.

"Can you heal Emma? She was holding her head as well" David asked

"I'm afraid not. She has a headache, which I'm sure our lovely Evil Queen here does as well. They used too much magic and are physically drained. It's a side effect, especially when you use it as much, and as intensely, as Regina has over the last few days. They both need to rest and sleep it off. And you better hope they get enough rest today and tonight considering we should reach Neverland by tomorrow"

David nodded, before turning to the two women, "Do you think you could make it down to the cabin?"

Emma nodded, before cringing slightly from the movement, "I think so"

"Regina?" David asked looking at the brunette

"Yes…of course…I'm fine"

David helped Emma to her feet first before holding out a hand to Regina. She looked at him questioningly before sighing and taking his hand. He pulled her up to a standing position and she immediately felt light headed and nauseous as she began to lose her balance. David caught her as he wrapped an arm around her waist, but that only caused her to hiss in pain as she pushed away from the Prince. She began to fall backwards, but this time Emma and Mary Margaret each grabbed one of her arms to steady her.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked

When Regina didn't answer Mary Margaret spoke up, realizing what might have happened.

"Regina, you have burns around your stomach and back too, don't you?"

"I'll be fine" she hissed through gritted teeth, though she wanted nothing more than to throw up from the pain she was feeling

"You're not fine. Gold needs to heal those marks too. Were you just going to try to bear through all that pain?" the pixie haired woman questioned

Regina looked directly into Mary Margaret's eyes, "I've done it before. What makes this time any different?"

This time Emma spoke up, clearly angry, "Because this time you have people who care. You shouldn't have to suffer through the pain by yourself, especially not when it was caused saving my life"

"First of all no one on this ship really cares, especially about me. Secondly, I wasn't saving your life when it happened"

"Oh excuse me, right AFTER you saved my life. Whatever, it doesn't matter. What matters is that all of us are on this freakin ship to save Henry and it's going to take ALL six of us to accomplish that. So please, for the love of God, let Gold heal you so that when we get to Neverland tomorrow we can kick some ass, or rip out some freakin hearts. Whatever the hell it takes to get Henry back"

"Fine" she gave in, too tired to argue further, and also knowing the blonde was right, though she would never admit it.

Emma was shocked for a moment before she turned to Gold, "You heard her"

"I'm going to need you to lift your shirt dearie" the older man told the brunette

"Oh I can help with that love" Hook said stepping forward

"Back off" Emma warned

"Not a chance" Mary Margaret said

"Not another step" David told him, turning away from the women to face Hook

The pirate grinned at the protectiveness that had flared up amongst the Charming family over the Evil Queen. He couldn't really blame them, though, there was something about the brunette woman that found most people having a love-hate relationship with her. But then he also felt that way about the blonde woman.

Regina sighed as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted it up, revealing raised, blistered burn marks stretched across both her stomach and her back.

Emma's eyes widened as she saw the burns and her eyes flickered up to look into brown orbs. She saw the brunette close her eyes as Gold began running his hand just above her back.

David glanced over his shoulder and also saw the horrible burns across the brunette's stomach and he winced inwardly. He turned back around to find Hook leering at Regina.

"Hey you ever heard of respect?" the Prince asked

The pirate smiled as he turned to look at the prince, "Heard of it, yes. Do I always practice it? No"

"Why don't you go steer this ship a different way so that we can avoid the mermaids"

"Just so you know that's nothing I haven't seen before, mate" Hook stated as he nodded towards Regina's bare stomach, "But if it will make you feel better I suppose I could make sure the ship is staying on course, but we will not be able to avoid the mermaids if they choose to return"

As Hook turned to walk towards the stern of the ship David made sure to shout after him, "I am not your mate"

Gold was just making it around to Regina's stomach as he slowly healed her, the burns fading away. Emma swallowed the lump in her throat as she tried not to stare at the brunette's tone stomach. Gold finished and Regina dropped her shirt back down. Despite not being in pain from the burns she was still weak, dizzy, nauseous, and had a pounding headache.

"Now, you two really need to rest" Gold told them

Emma nodded and Regina pulled her arms from both Mary Margaret and Emma's grasps to attempt to walk on her own. Unfortunately she was still just as weak and dizzy and immediately began to lose her balance, again. David caught her again as he carefully wrapped a supportive arm around the brunette's waist. At first she tried to push him away but she was almost too weak to even do that.

"Relax, it's okay" he told her calmly

She finally relented and allowed his help. She even wrapped an arm up under him, reaching up his back to hold onto his shoulder as much as possible. They began to walk towards the staircase leading down to the cabins. Mary Margaret and Emma followed, with the blonde leaning on her mother for support. The four finally made it to the cabin Regina and Emma had been sharing. David helped Regina through first, before helping her sit down on the bed.

"I can handle it from here" the brunette told him

David nodded before stepping away and making his way back to his wife and daughter. Emma let go of Mary Margaret to walk towards the bed as well, but her mother stopped her.

"Can we talk to you outside for a moment?"

"Fine" the blonde sighed tiredly

The blonde took one more glance at Regina and saw that she was now lying down on her bed, her eyes closed. Emma then followed her parent's into the narrow hallway, pulling the door closed behind her.

"What were you thinking?" the pixie haired woman asked her in a slightly angry tone

Emma closed her eyes trying to will away the pain in her head, "Umm when?"

"Earlier Emma, when you jumped into mermaid infested waters after JUST being pulled out"

"Well let's see. You mean AFTER Regina saved ME? When she was then ripped from the boat and dragged underwater, where there are some evil, psycho, mermaids? Oh I guess I was thinking I should save her life"

"Emma you could have been killed"

"Yeah and so could she" the blonde stated

There was a moment of silence before Emma spoke up again.

"In case you forgot, yesterday she risked her life to save yours. Then today she saved my life. I think we owed her, don't you? And even if she hadn't saved either of our lives, I'm pretty sure I still would have attempted to save hers, because it's who I am, and because she is Henry's mother. She took care of him for ten years before I even came back into the picture. And in case you forgot, he's a pretty amazing kid and he didn't get that way on his own. Regina did have a hand in that. She loves him and he loves her. And to me, that's all that matters."

David and Mary Margaret both stared at their daughter partly in love and partly in awe, before the blonde spoke up again.

"Now it you don't mind. I would like to try and sleep and hope this killer headache goes away"

With that she turned to open the door to her cabin, but was stopped, yet again, by her mother's voice.

"We love you Emma"

The blonde sighed before looking over her shoulder and giving a slight smile, "I love you guys too"

Then she opened the cabin door and stepped inside, before shutting it quietly behind her. She walked over to the bottom bunk and saw Regina appeared to be asleep, but still in her wet clothes. The blonde sighed, knowing they both needed to get dry. She sat on the bed next to the brunette, but as soon as the bed dipped Regina's eyes flew open.

"It's okay, it's just me" Emma said calmly, as she held her hands up in defense

Regina closed her eyes and sighed in relief.

"Sorry, it's just…you really need to get out of those wet clothes…like last time"

The brunette growled in protest, but began to sit up with assistance from the blonde. She pulled her long sleeve shirt over her head and dropped it on the floor, before grabbing the hem of her black tank and pulling it off, revealing her black lacy bra. She dropped the tank next to the other shirt on the floor, before attempting to swing her legs over the side of the bed, but was blocked by Emma's body still sitting there.

"Miss Swan" Regina said weakly

The blonde tore her eyes away from the brunette's body as she made eye contact with the other woman.

"Oh, right, sorry" she said standing up

She watched as Regina unbuttoned her pants and attempted to push her pants off.

"Do you need help?"

"I am perfectly capable of undressing myself Miss Swan" the brunette snapped

"Okay" the blonde said, holding up her hands in defense

Emma began to strip off her own clothes as she strung her and Regina's items around the room to dry. When she turned back around, she saw that the brunette was already back in bed, covers pulled up around her, and her eyes closed. Emma picked up Regina's pants hanging them up as well, before using the last of her energy to climb to the top bunk. She laid there for a moment, listening to the silence before she spoke.

"Regina?"

There was a long pause before a low moan, "Mmm?" was uttered.

"Thank you for saving my life today"

Another long pause before a sigh was heard from the bottom bunk.

"The feeling is mutual dear…so…thank you"

Emma smiled to herself before replying, "You're welcome"

The blonde awoke some time later to someone moaning in pain. She opened her eyes and reoriented herself before sitting up. She grabbed her head in pain, her headache still prominent. She tried to ignore the pain as she slid carefully off of the top bunk. When she looked at Regina, curled up in a ball, in obvious pain, her heart broke. Before Emma could do anything the brunette began to cry out.

"Nooo…please…don't"

Emma's heart began to race as Regina began to thrash under her covers.

"Let me go…I'm sorry" the brunette muttered in a weak voice

The blonde couldn't take anymore so she sat on the bed beside the other woman and carefully began to shake her.

"Regina…Regina wakeup"

"NO" the brunette shout in a frightened voice as she sat up quickly, flicking her wrists, and sending Emma flying across the small room.

Terrified brown eyes scanned the room before she realized she had been dreaming. Her head was pounding against her skull and she felt nauseous, but she tried to ignore it when she noticed Emma slowly sitting up across the room.

"Miss Swan?" Regina said hoarsely before she finally realized she was responsible for the blonde's current predicament.

"You were having a nightmare" Emma told her as she pushed herself slowly to her feet and began to walk back towards the bunk.

"I…I'm sorry" the brunette said sincerely

"I know…I know you didn't mean to"

There was silence for a moment as both women fought off the pain in their heads. Emma looked down at the brunette and could tell that she was way worse off that herself.

"Regina are you okay?"

"Yes" she answered weakly

"Regina" the blonde said in a more forceful tone

Before Regina could respond she felt her head spinning and her stomach losing control. She turned quickly to her left as her stomach rolled and she threw up on the floor at Emma's feet. The blonde quickly jumped backwards as she watched the brunette empty the contents of her stomach. Emma paused a moment before stepping back up to the bunk. She sat down beside the brunette, grabbing her own tank top off the bedpost and using it to reach up and wipe off Regina's mouth. The brunette pulled away but Emma remained where she was. She reached up, tentatively, before rubbing circles on the other woman's back. Regina flinched at first, before finally relaxing. Emma could feel the heat radiating off of the other woman. She sat her tank in her lap so she could reach up and feel Regina's forehead, which was burning up.

The blonde sighed with worry, "Regina you're burning up"

"I'll be fine, you can go back to sleep. I'll clean it up"

"Not a chance Regina. Are you cold?" Emma asked her, realizing they were both still in their underwear

"Freezing" she answered weakly

Emma carefully got up, grabbing Regina's black tank, and then sitting back down on the bed.

"Here, let's get this on. It's dry" the blonde said as she held out the tank

Regina slid her arms through the holes before pulling it on the rest of the way. Emma then reached up to her bunk and pulled her blanket off of her own bed. She caught it and began to drape it out over the brunette's other blanket, trying to insulate her as much as possible.

"Miss Swan-" she tried to object

"It's Emma, remember, and just be quiet and let someone take care of you for once"

Regina stared in awe at the blonde woman. She couldn't remember the last time someone cared enough to take care of her, of course, she knew her attitude, and who she was had a big part of that.

"Now lay down. I'm going to get a cool rag and look for another blanket. I'll be right back"

"But" the brunette objected, "Don't you still have a headache?"

"It's nothing I can't handle" the blonde told her, throwing Regina's words back at her

As Emma stood up Regina grabbed her arm, "Wait"

Emma looked down at the brunette's hand attached to her arm and she could feel the headache draining from her body. Finally, the brunette released her as the blonde heard what sounded like a muffled moan come from the older woman. The blonde looked at Regina as she bit her lip, most likely to try to hide the pain as she fell back onto her pillow.

The blonde narrowed her eyes, "What did you just do?"

"I think only one of us needs to feel this bad dear"

"Did you just use magic to take away my headache? And take the pain on yourself?"

"I'll be fine, it's nothing I can't handle"

"Ugh. Stop saying that!" Emma told her angrily

She took a deep breath before turning away from the bunk bed. She pulled her clothes down from where they were drying and began to get dressed. Then she walked out of the room.

Emma returned to the room about fifteen minutes later with a bucket of water, a few rags, and another blanket. She could see that Regina was facing the wall and had the blankets pulled all the way up to her neck. The blonde attempted to be as quiet as possible as she knelt down on the floor taking two rags and cleaning up the vomit from earlier. Then she took the bucket and left again, before returning a few minutes later with a new bucket of cool water, another empty bucket, and two new rags. She set the buckets on the floor next to the bed before getting the extra blanket and draping it over Regina.

"I thought you left" the brunette stated, still facing the wall

"I told you I was going to find a cool rag and another blanket"

"But you were angry with me" she said, still facing the wall

"Yes, Regina, I was angry with you using magic to make yourself even more sick, but…oh…you didn't think I was coming back? Did you?"

The blonde knew all too well what it was like to have people leave because you think you've done something wrong.

"Regina…could you look at me?" Emma begged as she touched the other woman's arm lightly

The brunette sighed as she rolled to her back. Emma smiled sadly down at her.

"I just need you to understand…you are not alone anymore, okay. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise. So just do me a favor…stop acting like things aren't a big deal and stuff isn't bothering you. We're going through the same thing…so just talk to me, okay…and for the love of God, no more using magic for ANYTHING until you get better, okay?"

"Why?"

"Why what? Why do I care? We've been through this. I care because you're the mother of my son and because I believe in you…and because I know what it's like to be alone and not have people care about you…so suck it up and get used to it. I'll be right here until you feel better…then you can yell at me for invading your space"

Regina smiled weakly and Emma returned it with a caring smile of her own before bending over and wringing out a cool rag. She took it and placed it on Regina's forehead and the brunette closed her eyes.

"Thank you" she told the blonde sincerely

Emma smirked as she looked at the other woman.

"I know you are smirking at me…Emma"

This time the blonde let a small laugh escape as she shook her head at Regina.

The brunette threw up two more times and both times Emma was there to hold back her hair and rub her back as the brunette emptied her stomach contents into the empty bucket Emma had brought.

Regina eventually fell asleep as Emma continued to keep watch, changing her cool rag every ten minutes or so. The blonde succumbed to sleep some time later as well, passing out next to the brunette. Regina awoke a few hours later, the nausea gone, but her headache still raging. She was lying on her left side, her back now almost against the wall to accommodate for the warmth emanating from the body lying next to her, and realizing it was Emma. The brunette smiled warmly at the woman who was passed out on her stomach, her right arm hanging off the bed, her other arm tucked under her chin. She was facing Regina, her blonde hair sprawled around her. She looked so peaceful the older woman didn't have the heart to wake her, so instead she took one of her own blankets and pulled it over the blonde before closing her eyes and drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, what did you guys think? Let me know! The next chapter they will finally land in Neverland, YAY! Still going to try to get the next chapter up by Sunday but no promises.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay sorry for the long wait guys, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

The following day came quickly. Mary Margaret, David, Gold, and Hook were all on deck as they watched the land get closer and closer. Everyone was fluctuating between being nervous and being excited. Gold was visibly nervous, something that didn't often happen. Hook was smiling, remembering the time he spent here, but also knowing how dangerous the land truly was. Mary Margaret and David looked at each other and smiled knowingly. They had no idea what dangers they were about to face, they knew that Gold had warned them about how sinister Pan was, and about how he was even more evil than himself, but all Mary Margaret and David knew for a fact is that they would do anything to save their grandson.

"I'm going to let Emma and Regina know we are here" Mary Margaret told David as she turned and walked away

The two women were still asleep because the rest of the crew knew they needed the rest in order to be at the top of their game. Mary Margaret wanted to check on her daughter all night long, but David insisted she leave the blonde alone, telling her that she didn't need to be roused from her slumber every half hour just to make sure she was okay. The short haired woman knew he was right, but the mother in her wanted to assure herself that her daughter, was indeed, alright. So despite her husband's pleas she had checked in on her exhausted daughter just once during the night and what she saw tugged at her heart strings. It took all of her willpower not to wake her daughter and demand to know what was going on, when she found her asleep in Regina's bed, both women squeezed into the tiny bottom bunk. She sighed as she walked towards the cabin the two women shared and thought about what she had found the night before.

_Mary Margaret opened the door to her daughter and Regina's shared cabin, just wanting to check on the blonde before she went to bed herself. She gasped in surprise when she saw both women asleep on the bottom bunk. She fought off the fear and slight anger at what she saw. Despite how the other brunette was trying to change and prove herself worthy of Henry's love, she still didn't fully trust her and she was certain the feeling was mutual._

_The short haired woman walked cautiously towards the bunk, stopping when she noticed the buckets on the floor and the rags dropped carelessly on the floor next to the pails. Then she looked back up at the sleeping women. Regina was asleep on her left side, her back almost completely against the wall. Emma was asleep on her stomach, her right arm hanging off the bed, touching the floor, while her left hand was perched between the two women's faces. Emma was facing the brunette and the only thing separating their foreheads from touching was Emma's hand in-between them. Mary Margaret swallowed the lump in her throat as her gaze noticed Regina's right hand resting on her daughters shoulder, as if she fell asleep while tucking her in and had never removed her hand. As she stared at the two women for a moment, she looked back down at the buckets on the floor. She then realized that one, or both, of them had probably been sick. Her heart broke when she wondered if it was her own daughter that had been sick and, instead of seeking out her mother, she sought out one of her mother's worst enemies. Either way she began to feel slightly bad for expecting there was more to the situation than there actually was. Obviously one, or both, of the women had been sick and they were merely taking care of each other and had fallen asleep. At least that's what the pixie haired woman was telling herself as she slowly backed out of the room, despite her head and her heart telling her that the current position the two women were in was actually quite intimate._

Mary Margaret took a deep breath before knocking lightly on the door as she pushed it open. Both women were still fast asleep, only now Emma was lying on her right side instead of her stomach. The short haired woman took a step closer and saw that both women were facing each other, their foreheads now actually touching. Regina's right hand was on the pillow between their faces and Emma's left hand was crossed over the top of Regina's. They weren't holding hands, but the position they were in was still too intimate for Mary Margaret's liking. She looked down at their legs, but was only able to tell from her vantage point that they were definitely touching each other. The two women were basically spooning each other, while facing each other, there was no other way to explain how they were both still able to fit on the tiny bed.

"Emma" the short haired woman said quietly, at first

When she didn't get a response, she tried again, this time louder, "EMMA"

Both women's eye's shot open at the sound and both had matching, shocked, expressions on their faces when they noticed their proximity to each other. Regina was the first to attempt to pull away and that's when she noticed their hands. She could only back up so far due to the wall behind her, so she glared at the blonde.

"Miss Swan get OFF of me" Regina ordered in a harsh tone

Emma was struggling to move herself, when she finally realized her legs were tangled with Regina's.

"I would if I could" the blonde shot back as she pulled one of her legs backwards causing her knee to hit Regina's hard

"Ouch" both women said simultaneously before Regina finally lunged forward and shoved the blonde out of her bunk.

Emma was still partly tangled in one of the blankets as she flipped onto the hard floor with a thud.

"Oww. Dammit Regina. What the hell was that for?" Emma asked angrily as she untangled herself from the blanket and pushed herself off of the floor to stand up

"Was it necessary to treat my daughter so roughly?" Mary Margaret asked, still standing in the room

Emma noticed her for the first time as she finally turned her attention to the short haired woman behind her and tried not to blush.

"Oh you have _no_ idea just how rough I can be" Regina stated as she remained under the covers in the bottom bunk

"What's going on Mary Margaret?" Emma asked as she ignored Regina's comment

"We are about to land in Neverland" she answered, glancing from her daughter, to her former step mother

"Really?!" the blonde questioned

The short haired woman nodded as Emma began to walk towards the door.

"Emma, did you get sick last night?" Mary Margaret asked

The blonde turned around to reply and was met with an almost horrified look on Regina's face, as she still lay on the bottom bunk. The dark eyes pleaded with Emma to not tell her enemy that she was the one who had been sick.

The blonde sighed as she turned her attention to her mother, "Yeah, got a little seasick I guess"

"Are you okay? Why didn't you come get me?"

Emma rolled her eyes, as did Regina, "Because I am an adult. We are the same age for God's sake. I can take care of myself. It wasn't that big of a deal"

"Oh, okay" Mary Margaret replied, the hurt evident in her tone, "Well are you feeling better?"

"Much. Thank you" she answered

The short haired woman nodded before there was an awkward moment of silence in the cabin.

"Look we will meet you up on deck in a few minutes. I'm just going to clean up a few things" Emma told her mother

"Oh, well do you need help?"

Emma glanced at Regina, who shook her head, still from the same position. She didn't understand why the brunette was still laying in her bed, with the covers over her. Then she remembered that Regina never put her pants back on the night before. Emma immediately glanced at the bedpost, noticing the black pants still hanging from them and she prayed her mother hadn't noticed. Not that it should matter, nothing had happened, but she knew Mary Margaret wouldn't like it and it would probably just make things worse. Emma began to blush as she realized she had just slept next to Regina and the brunette wasn't wearing her pants…and their legs had been tangled together when the woke up.

_Man if only my mother wouldn't have come barging in. And if I wouldn't have had my pants on then our legs would have been touching…skin on skin…uhh…NO Swan. Stop it. Get your mind out of the gutter…but damn what I wouldn't give to be in that position again…it felt nice…and I slept good…really good. Weird. Coz really, I'm not a cuddler, like ever…not that we were cuddling…this time…Dammit. STOP IT SWAN. GET. A. GRIP._

"Emma" Mary Margaret was waving a hand in front of her face when she finally shook herself out of her thoughts

"What? Sorry? I was thinking" the blonde said quickly

Emma turned and saw Regina smirking at her from the bed. The blonde merely narrowed her eyes at the woman before plastering a small smile on her face and turning back to Mary Margaret.

"I'll be fine. We will be up in a minute, okay" Emma said as she ushered her mother out of the cabin, closing the door behind her

Then she turned back around and faced the other brunette in the room.

"Seriously Regina?" the blonde said as she took the two steps towards the bed, "Was it absolutely necessary for you to shove me out of bed?"

The brunette shrugged as she scooted to the edge of the bed before letting her feet hit the ground, the blanket still covering the bottom half of her body.

"Didn't want your precious mother to think something else was going on. Besides, I told you to move"

"And I told you I couldn't"

"That's because, once again, you had your legs wrapped around mine"

"Uh actually, Regina, it was pretty even this time. Both of our legs were connected to the other, it wasn't _just_ me"

"I have no idea what you are talking about or what you might be implying"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Fine. Whatever. Just put your pants on and meet us on deck"

Regina blushed for a moment, but Emma had already turned her back and was heading for the door.

A few minutes later the brunette joined the rest of the crew up on deck. They all stood against the side of the ship, watching as Hook carefully dropped anchor away from land.

"We anchor here and use the dingy to get to shore" he told them

Once they were anchored, they were each lowered into the dingy, Hook getting in last. They began to row towards shore, everyone so quiet, Emma was pretty sure they could cut the tension with a knife. Once the dingy made it to shore they all got out and began walking up the sandy beach.

"Okay we need to be on the look out for anything suspicious" David began

"And let's not kill anything or anyone unless it's a last resort" Mary Margaret added

"You do realize this is Neverland, right?" Hook asked as he looked at Prince Charming and Snow White, "Because you will have to kill in order to survive and you should be suspicious of _everything_"

"Who put you in charge anyway?" Regina stated

"I think given the facts it would be safest if we were in charge" Mary Margaret told her

"Dearie, I think given the facts it would be safest if I were in charge" Gold stated

"I'm the Captain and I've been here before, naturally I should lead you all" Hook spoke up

Emma watched as everyone began to argue their cases, their voices getting louder and louder. She cringed when she realized that Pan and his army could attack them at any time and given how loud they were being, their voices would lead the army straight to where they were.

"ENOUGH" the blonde shouted as she began pushing people away from each other.

Everyone stopped, looking somewhat dumbfounded that they had been interrupted.

"Do you hear yourselves?" Emma asked as she looked around at the group, "You're all behaving like children and that's not going to get us anywhere…well it might get us killed. We all came here with the same purpose and that was to save Henry. We can't do that if we are constantly fighting and second guessing one another. We are going to have to trust each other and believe in each other, which I know, given all of the history here, is going to be difficult, but it's the only way we are going to accomplish saving Henry"

"You want us to work with the villains?" David asked, as he looked from his daughter to Hook, Regina, and Gold

"That's right. We each have something to offer and we are going to need all of those things to find and save Henry and if that means we have to rip out some hearts, or cut off some body parts then so be it. All I know is I'm not leaving here without my son. So if there is anyone here who won't be able to handle what I am asking, then you can go wait on the boat. If not, then suck it up and learn to live with each other, share what you have to offer and let's get the bastards who took Henry so that we can all go home, back to the normal world"

Mary Margaret and David exchanged a look of worry, but they knew that they believed in their daughter so they trusted in what she had to say. Hook smiled slyly at the blonde and nodded towards her before turning his attention to Regina.

"What?" he shrugged, "The speech was pretty bloody brilliant"

The brunette woman rolled her eyes at the Pirate, but was secretly proud of the way Emma had just taken charge.

"I take it we are in agreement then?" Emma asked, looking around the group

She watched as heads slowly began to nod. She nodded in return before saying,

"Good. That makes me the new leader then, especially since I'm the only neutral party here. So let's go" she ordered as she turned and began walking up the rest of the beach towards the forest.

Mary Margaret and David were the first to follow their daughter, then Hook and Regina, with Gold bringing up the rear.

As they entered the forest everyone in the group felt as though there were eyes watching them. Silently they were all wondering the same thing. When would Pan's army choose to attack? More than likely he already knew that they were here, invading his island.

They continued on their journey, pushing through large underbrush and tree branches, looking for any sign that Henry was okay. As Emma pushed her way through two large bushes she stopped in her tracks, causing Mary Margaret to run into her.

"Emma what's-" she stopped as she looked up and noticed the same thing Emma had

Everyone else finally made it through and was about to ask the same thing when they looked up and saw the vines above them, and around them, turning into snakes.

"You have got to be kidding me" Regina stated as she stood between David and Hook.

"Lighten up dearies, it's only going to get worse" Gold told them as he stepped around the group to stand next to Emma

"I hope you all are ready to fight" Hook added as he drew his sword

David and Emma drew their swords as well, while Mary Margaret stood helplessly between her daughter and husband. Regina looked around at the group and waved her hand towards the woman she still despised. Suddenly Mary Margaret had a bow in her hands and handful of arrows in her pack. The short haired woman turned with a certain amount of shock on her face, but before anyone could say or do anything else the snakes began attacking. One of the vines at their feet turned into a snake and it wrapped its body around David's feet, pulling him to the ground.

"David" Mary Margaret said worriedly as she loaded an arrow on the bow and shot it at the snake

That was all the rest of the group needed before they began to fan out attempting to take out as many snakes as they could. Emma and Hook began slicing away at the nasty creatures, while Gold and Regina began throwing fireballs. Emma and Hook managed to make a clear path through so that they could escape for the time being.

"COME ON" Emma turned and shouted at the rest of the group

"LET'S GO" Hook shouted as well as he motioned with his hook

David had managed to get loose from the snake and he was making his way towards the pirate and his daughter, along with his wife.

"REGINA! GOLD!" Emma shouted at the two still remaining

The brunette threw one last fireball before running towards the rest of the group, Gold not far behind her. The group continued to run, this time Hook and David leading the way as they hacked through bushes and leaves with their swords. When they finally thought they had gotten far enough from the snakes the group finally stopped, everyone bent over trying to catch their breaths.

"Seriously? What the hell was all that?" Emma questioned finally standing upright again and looking around the group

"That, dearie, is part of Neverland's charm" stated Gold

"Imagination runs wild here. Therefore, anything and everything is possible" Hook added

"This is insane" David said as he shook his head

"Well feel free to go back to the boat and wait. I, however, am going to retrieve my son" Regina stated as she began to walk forward.

"Regina" Emma said as she stepped in front of the brunette

"Out of my way Miss Swan" she ordered as she attempted to push the blonde out of her path

"No way" Emma countered, pushing back in order to block the other woman

"Miss Swan I do not have time to argue, so just-" before she could finish her sentence her eyes grew wide as she spotted a large bird flying towards them, fangs showing and dripping with what appeared to be blood.

The brunette reacted quickly, jumping at Emma and knocking her to the ground, just as the bird swooped down upon them. It missed the two women and instead set its sights on its next prey, the rest of the group. Gold hit it with a fireball, but that only made it multiply into two birds. Regina was pushing herself off of Emma as the two women turned and witnessed the bird begin to multiply every time Gold hit it with a fireball.

"STOP" Emma shouted as she pushed herself to her feet

"You IMBECILE" Regina shouted to Gold as she got to her feet and followed hastily after the blonde

David had managed to strike one of the birds with his sword, effectively killing it. Hook took notice, so he too began slashing at the birds still attacking them.

Emma joined in while Regina scolded Gold, "Can't you see that magic is just making it worse. You created more"

Hook sliced through the last bird remaining before letting his sword hit the ground with a thud.

"This is becoming a bit much mates" he stated as he tried to catch his breath

As everyone looked around at each other, they noticed the scratch marks they had all received from the talons of the birds. Before anyone could say anything else, one last bird came out of nowhere and launched an attack on them. It went straight at the group, bearing its fangs. It swung its talons out swiping at the group. Regina, Gold, and Mary Margaret all went flying to the ground as the talons connected to their bodies. Then the massive bird swung its fangs downward and bit down on David's shoulder, picking him up and tossing him across the ground. Emma watched in horror as the bird came towards her, but before it got to her Hook jumped in front of her with his sword and stabbed the bird in the throat. The bird crashed to the ground, knocking Hook and Emma to the ground along with it.

The rest of the group got up and ran towards where the large bird had landed. Together Gold, Regina, Mary Margaret, and David with his good arm, pushed the bird over and off of Hook and Emma. The Pirate was still holding his sword that was gouged into the bird's neck and Emma was lying partially beneath him, trying to catch her breath.

"Emma? Hook? Are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked as she held a hand out for her daughter

Before the blonde could take it Hook helped her up himself, giving her a sly smile, before turning and pulling his sword out of the bird. Regina tried to inconspicuously look the blonde over for any injuries, but the only things she saw were the same cuts everyone else had acquired from the talons of the birds.

"David are you okay?" Emma asked as she stepped towards her father, noticing the blood running down his shoulder and chest

"I'm fine. It's just a few bite marks, right" he told her, unconvincingly

The blonde turned to the older man in the group, "Gold can't you heal him"

"I suppose I could" he replied

Emma narrowed her eyes at him, "Then do it" she practically growled out at him

Gold shrugged his shoulders before smiling wickedly and stepping up to the prince. He ran his hand over the injuries and the group watched as the open wounds disappeared and the skin healed over.

"Alright, we should keep moving, I have a feeling staying in one spot for too long is a bad idea" Emma said as she held her sword out in a protective mode

The blonde began to trek forward, Hook flanking one side of her. Regina walked behind them, eyes darting from one to the other, trying not to let the hints of jealousy boil to the surface. The brunette knew Emma was mad at her from her earlier actions on the boat and they had yet to talk about it. But maybe that was for the best, an angry Emma would be much more effective towards Pan's army than a sappy Emma. The brunette sighed as she forced herself to continue moving forward.

The group remained silent as they continued to make their way through the thick, dark forest. Suddenly a mist began to form around them. The group stopped as the mist turned to a thick, dense fog, effectively cutting off their vision of one another.

"David?" Mary Margaret said as her eyes searched the fog for her husband

The rest of the group heard her call out, including the Prince, who took a step towards her voice.

"Right here" he said groping through the fog, before finally landing on what he thought was his wife's arm

"Excuse me, I am NOT your wife" Regina stated loudly as she jerked her arm away from what she assumed to be David

"Sorry" he replied turning away, glad that the fog was so thick no one could see the blush that was on his cheeks.

Regina let out an exasperated sigh as she took a few steps forward, "Miss Swan, since you deemed yourself leader of our group, what do you advise us to do next?"

Emma rolled her eyes when she heard the brunette woman.

"And don't think I'm not aware that you just rolled your eyes at my question" the mayor added with a knowing smirk, even though the blonde could not see her

Emma fought back a grin at Regina's comment.

_Damn that woman. She can be so infuriating. Yet so…adorable. Ugh. Stop it Swan. You are still mad at her for her earlier actions on the boat. You can't just forgive her. Though in a way she was justified. We were in a compromising position. Ugh, which is definitely not something I need to be thinking about right now. We are in Neverland to save my son…okay 'our' son._

The blonde continued to smile before Gold's voice cut through the silence again, "Is anyone going to make a decision as to what to do next, or shall I take control of the situation"

"Gold if you can magic this fog away I say go for it" David's voice rang out

"As you wish dearie"

Gold began attempting his magic, only to find it wasn't working.

"Gold?"

"Any time now Crocodile"

"It's not working is it?" Regina's voice finally spoke up

Before anyone else could say anything another voice sang out to them. One they all recognized of the young boy they were searching for.

"Mom?"

"Henry" Emma and Regina said simultaneously

"Mom help. I'm scared"

Everyone took off in the direction they thought the voice was coming from. Pan watched from above as his plan to separate the group began to take effect.

As everyone took off in different directions, Emma finally emerged from the fog. She looked around, her eyes searching for her son. After a minute she heard his voice again and took off running towards it.

Regina emerged right after Emma and saw the blonde running through the brush in front of her. The brunette took off after her, trying her best to follow the blonde's trail. As she ran after Emma she heard the voice again, only this time she stopped in her tracks. That voice sounded like Henry's, but she knew it wasn't him. The way he was talking, coaxing them towards his voice. Suddenly it hit her and her heart began to sink. It was a trap.

"EMMA" Regina shouted as she ran after the blonde who she had lost sight of, "EMMA STOP…IT'S A TRAP"

Emma was still running towards the sound of her son's voice, though now she also heard Regina shouting her name and she thought she heard something about a trap. She chose to ignore the warning and continued to run towards the sound of the boy she wanted to wrap up and hold in her arms for the rest of his life.

Regina was following Emma's footprints at this point, knowing the blonde was choosing to ignore her shouts of warning.

"Idiot" Regina huffed out as she continued after his son's other mother

Emma jumped through a bush and came to another clearing. She stopped flat when she saw Henry standing at the other side of the clearing, near the edge of a cliff, his back to her.

"Henry" she said in a half whisper

The boy didn't respond so Emma figured he hadn't heard her. So she spoke louder.

"Henry"

This time the boy turned and looked at the blonde woman standing at the other side of the clearing.

"Mom?" the boy questioned as he took a hesitant step towards her

"Yeah sweetheart. It's me. Come on. Come here. Let's get you home" she said in a soothing tone as she walked closer to the brunette boy

Regina burst through the clearing at this time and her heart clenched. A boy who looked like Henry was standing near the edge of the cliff and Emma was walking right into his trap. But her heart broke when she saw her son. She knew he wasn't real, it was just their imagination. They wanted it to be real so badly, but the brunette knew it wasn't.

"EMMA STOP" the brunette yelled finally finding her voice

The blonde faltered for a moment before looking into her son's eyes again, "But I've almost got him Regina. He's almost safe. Then we can all go home"

Regina began to walk towards them, "Emma listen to me. It's not real. That's not Henry. It's what Pan wants us to see. It's a mirage. He's luring us into a trap. Please. Trust me"

Emma heard the pleading in the brunette's voice and she wavered for a moment, turning her attention away from Henry, and focusing on Regina.

"How do I know _you_ aren't a mirage?" the blonde questioned, "Maybe Pan sent me an image of you to stop me from saving my son"

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat, "Emma…I swear I am real…and he's _our_ son. You have to believe me. That boy in front of you isn't Henry"

"Mom?"

Emma snapped her head back around to look at the boy. He looked like Henry. The blonde closed her eyes as her heart began to race.

"Mom please save me" the boy began to cry, "I just want to go home"

Emma and Regina both felt their hearts breaking at the sobbing child and it motivated Emma to take another step forward.

"Emma NO" Regina said as she too took a step forward as well

"Regina he's crying. He just wants to go home" Emma told her, justifying her actions

"I know…But that's not really Henry. But I promise you if you come with me now, we will find our son, together, and we will save him and take him back home, to our world, where he belongs"

"Where is our world?" the blonde asked wanting to know if it really was Regina

"Storybrooke dear"

Emma continued to look at the boy in front of her, who was now only an arm's length away. She finally could see deep into his eyes and she saw the loss of life in them. They weren't Henry's eyes. They weren't her son's eyes that dazzled and sparkled at any sense of adventure. They weren't even his sad eyes. These eyes were just haunted. Then she turned back to look at Regina. The woman's dark eyes were full of fear and worry. Those eyes she recognized. They held nothing but concern, and she could almost see the apology swarming in her dark eyes for everything that was happening, and even everything that happened earlier on the boat.

The blonde took a deep breath before attempting to turn around and walk towards Regina. However the boy had a different plan. As soon as Emma began to walk towards Regina he threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around her waist. Regina watched in horror as a knife appeared in the boy's hand and he stabbed Emma in the stomach. The brunette shouted before she flung her arms out towards the boy, knocking him off of the blonde. Emma fell to her knees as she grabbed her stomach.

Regina ran forward, dropping to her knees beside Emma.

"Shit. This fucking hurts" the blonde stated in pain

"Language dear"

"Really? That's what you're concerned about right now"

Before the brunette could reply she looked over her shoulder and saw the boy changing forms. Emma saw Regina looking behind her so she turned and looked behind her as well. They both watched as the form of Henry turned into none other than Peter Pan, who began laughing hysterically at them. He then sounded a horn and the lost boys began to come out of the brush by the clearing. The two women were trapped between Pan, who was standing by the edge of the cliff, and the lost boys were blocking their only escape.

"Shit. I'm so sorry Regina" Emma said as she realized the predicament she had put them both in

"Now is not the time Miss Swan" she told the blond as she stood to her feet and turned towards the lost boys.

Emma knew she was about to start using magic to attack the group of boys. She pushed herself to her feet, groaning in pain, before drawing her sword and turning to face Pan. The women's backs were touching as they prepared to fight.

Regina began unleashing fireballs at the boys, who began shooting arrows and attempting to run towards them with their swords drawn. Meanwhile Pan laughed as Emma stared him down. She heard Regina grunt in what sounded like pain and turned her attention away from Pan to look over her shoulder at the brunette. She saw the arrow that had lodged itself in the other woman's thigh, as she fought through the pain to continue to attack the lost boys. Emma forgot Pan for the moment and turned to stand beside Regina, swinging her sword at one of the lost boys who was running towards her with his own sword drawn. She sliced at him and watched as he staggered back, shock written across his face. But before she could react she felt something grab her from behind. She felt herself flying through the air and shouting the brunette's name.

Regina heard Emma shout her name and turned to see Pan throwing her through the air towards the edge of the cliff. She felt her heart sink once again as she forgot the lost boys and turned her attention towards the blonde. She watched as Emma tumbled towards the edge trying to grasp at anything to grab hold of. The brunette didn't think twice before she took off in a sprint towards the edge of the cliff. Pan laughed as he watched one woman try to reach the other before she would fall.

Regina watched in horror as Emma lost her hold and began to fall from the edge of the cliff. The brunette didn't hesitate before diving over the edge after the blonde. She felt more pain piercing her body as she did, but she only had one thing on her mind and that was saving the infuriating woman falling just inches away from her.

Emma felt herself falling and watched as Regina came diving over the edge after her. She saw Regina stretching her hand out for her to take, so the blonde fumbled in the air before reaching out with her hand as well. They finally made contact and Regina jerked their bodies closer together before disappearing in a purple cloud.

A purple cloud of smoke appeared in the clearing they had been in before the dense fog set had overtaken it. As the cloud of purple disappeared Regina looked up from her spot on the ground to the blonde who was on top of her and looked like she was about to vomit.

"Miss Swan you had better remove yourself from me if you are going to throw up" the brunette told her

Emma took a deep breath from her spot on top of Regina before slowly opening her eyes, "Geeze Regina, warn a girl next time"

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Oh I'm sorry dear, next time I jump off a cliff to save you I'll be sure and give you step by step instructions of what's about to happen as we fall to our deaths"

This time Emma rolled her eyes as she pushed herself off of the brunette. As she did she groaned in pain, grabbing her stomach.

Regina moved to sit up beside Emma and groaned in pain of her own, looking down and seeing the arrow still protruding from her thigh. That's when she felt pain in her upper and lower back. She sucked in a breath feeling a wetness dripping down her back. She ignored it and reached for the blonde's hand, moving it so she could see the damage on Emma's stomach. The wound seemed deep and it was still bleeding profusely.

"We need to get you to Gold so that he can heal you"

"Can't you do it?" the blonde questioned, green eyes begging

"It's not really my area of expertise" Regina said sadly

Emma sighed, "Okay, well how do we find them? Cause this thing hurts like a-"

"Miss Swan do not finish that sentence in my presence"

Emma smiled as she looked at the woman sitting beside her. She reached over and placed her hand on top of the brunettes. She felt Regina tense under the touch, so Emma squeezed the hand lightly. Finally brown eyes looked up into green.

"Thank you" Emma told her

"For what? Saving your life after I told you that what you were seeing wasn't real"

The blonde narrowed her eyes at Regina's snappy retort, "Regina I'm sorry I didn't believe you…I mean…actually I did…but I didn't want to believe you…It seemed so simple…Henry being right there…I just…I"

This time Regina turned her hand over and held Emma's, squeezing it lightly, "I know"

The brunette hissed in pain and Emma looked down at the arrow in her thigh, remembering that one of the lost boys had struck his target.

"Regina we have to get you to Gold too. You're hurt"

"I'm fine"

"Regina don't pull that crap with me again" Emma said, the warning clear in her tone

Brown eyes looked up into green and Emma could tell that the brunette wanted to tell her something else. Emma's eyes widened slightly.

"You're injured somewhere else too, aren't you?"

It was more of a statement than a question and the brunette merely nodded her head, almost in shame.

"Where?"

"My back. I don't know what hit me, I wasn't paying attention"

Emma slid back a couple inches to look at the brunette's back. She swallowed a thick lump in her throat as she took in two broken arrows sticking out of the other woman's back, one on her lower right back and the other just below her right shoulder blade.

"Miss…Emma?" Regina questioned

Emma scooted forward painfully before grabbing the brunette's hand again and squeezing lightly, "There are two broken arrows sticking out…I'm not sure how they got broken…they're barely sticking out"

"Probably when I teleported us here" she stated

The blonde suddenly realized when the other woman most likely got shot in the back. She turned to look into brown eyes again, "You got…those arrows hit you when you were trying to save me…didn't they?"

Regina shrugged nonchalantly, "I couldn't just let my son's mother fall to her death"

"Regina" Emma said pleadingly, "We _both_ could have died"

"Well luckily my magic worked and we ended up here"

Emma's face scrunched up in confusion before she realized the brunette's slip up. She didn't know if the magic would work when she jumped off of that cliff. The blonde's eyes widened as she snapped her head back to look at the other woman.

"You didn't know you would be able to teleport us to safety?"

Before Regina could respond Emma had continued, "You risked your life for me? Not knowing if it would work or not? So we literally could have both died. Why?"

"Miss Swan I am not having this conversation with you again. I figured it would work, I just wasn't one hundred percent sure. We were falling off of the cliff of Neverland, magic is different here"

There was another moment of silence before Emma squeezed the hand beneath hers tightly, getting brown eyes to look into green ones, again.

"Thank you Regina. I mean it. Thank you for saving my life back there"

"Don't thank me yet dear. In case you forgot we are both injured fairly badly and I'm not sure I will be walking very far"

The blonde looked back down at the brunettes leg before looking back up into dark eyes, "Can you teleport us to Gold"

Regina shook her head, "I don't think so. I can't feel him here. Like I said magic is different. When I teleported us here it's only because it's a place. I can do that again, but that's not going to help us get to Gold. And I'm already feeling weaker"

Emma squeezed her hand again, "It's okay. They'll find us"

"If you mean the lost boys. Then yes, there's no doubt about that"

Emma narrowed her eyes at Regina's pessimism, "No. I mean the rest of our group. They will find us"

Regina rolled her eyes, "You Charming's and your stupid 'I will always find you' phrases. It makes me sick"

This time Emma laughed lightly causing Regina to look up at her and drop the blonde's hand, "It is not funny Miss Swan"

"Oh but it kind of is Regina. Besides that is not how I meant it at all."

The brunette grimaced as they pain in her back and leg began to grow. She felt the throbbing increasing, especially in her thigh. Emma had also felt the pain in her stomach grow when she laughed. She grabbed it in pain as she fell to her side, curling up into a ball.

Regina turned and watched as Emma curled up, trying to fight off her pain. The brunette reached down and ran a hand through blonde tangles, getting green eyes to peer up at her.

"It's going to be okay Emma. I promise. I will find Gold and he will heal you" she told her

Emma grabbed Regina's hand, "Are you leaving me?"

"Emma I have to find Gold. Even if I have to teleport to all of the area's we have been too, I don't think he's strayed too far"

"Please don't leave. What if you don't make it back?"

Regina could see the worry in the blonde's pale face and her heart clenched at the fear of abandonment that she herself was all too familiar with as well. She squeezed Emma's hand back before laying carefully on her uninjured left side so that she could face the blonde, their hands still laced between them.

"I promise I will always come back for you" Regina told her sincerely, "I'm just going to check two places and if I don't find him I promise I will come straight back for you, okay"

Emma forced herself to nod, then she felt herself being teleported from where she was to a different spot on the ground. When she looked around she could see the clearing through some brush. She looked at Regina who she could see was sweating even though the island was cold. The energy was clearly draining from the brunette.

"It'll be safer for you out of the clearing" Regina stated

Emma nodded once again before Regina squeezed her hand once more and then disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

Regina appeared at the first clearing they had come to where the vines had turned into snakes. When she didn't see anyone she teleported herself a little further away. She still didn't see anything but she did hear voices. Familiar ones. She closed her eyes and puffed away. When she reappeared she was on her feet in front of David, with Gold standing behind him.

"Regina?" David questioned as she looked at the brunette

The brunette felt a wave of relief cover her before she fell forward into David's arms.

"Emma" she said as he caught her

"What about Emma?" he asked, worry in his voice

"She's hurt" she stated, "Gold?"

David turned to look at Gold, "Take me to her dearie"

Regina waited until Gold grabbed David's shoulder, the Prince unaware of what was about to happen. As soon as Gold's hand made contact Regina whisked them away in a cloud of purple smoke. They reappeared right beside Emma, who had her eyes closed. David practically dropped Regina as he fought to regain his sense of balance and push his stomach contents back where they belonged. He dropped the brunette as he turned to throw up.

Regina moaned in pain as her side connected with the ground, but her only concern was Emma was still lying in a ball, her eyes closed.

"Gold?"

He bent down near the blonde to examine her injury before turning back to the brunette, "She'll be fine. You on the other hand may not be"

"I'm fine. Just heal her" Regina ordered, weakly

David finally turned back to the group and saw Gold hovering over his daughter, "Emma? What's wrong with her?"

"She was stabbed…by Pan" Regina answered weakly

The Prince turned to his nemesis and narrowed his eyes, "Is this your fault?"

Before Regina could answer another voice broke through.

"No. It's my fault. She saved my life" Emma spoke from her position on the ground, where she was now sitting

She looked up at Gold and nodded before pushing herself up and heading over to the brunette, kneeling down beside her.

"You did it" Emma told her with a smile

"Of course I did"

The blonde continued to smile, rolling her eyes, before turning and narrowing her eyes at Gold, "Now heal her"

Gold sighed before slowly walking towards the three. David finally took in Regina's injuries, seeing the arrow sticking out of her thigh and the broken arrows sticking out of her back.

"What happened to you two?" the Prince finally asked, looking from one woman to the other

"She got shot in the back when she jumped off of a cliff to save me from falling to my death" Emma said matter of factly

David's jaw fell open as he looked from his daughter back to the other woman, "How did you…How?"

"She teleported us from the air back to this clearing" Emma answered

Before anyone could add anything else Gold had healed all of Regina's wounds, removing all of the arrows and sealing the skin back up as if nothing had ever happened. The brunette then sat up and looked down at her thigh before stretching her back slightly.

Emma reached a hand out to the other woman and Regina took it, allowing the blonde to help her to her feet. The brunette then released Emma's hand so that she could examine the blonde's stomach. Placing her hand on the area that had been injured, she ran her hand gently across it, feeling the other woman's muscles spasm underneath her touch. Regina smirked at the reaction, but chose to leave it alone…for now.

"You're healed" she stated

"Yep. So are you" Emma pointed out as she turned the brunette so that she could run her own hand over Regina's back where the arrows had been protruding from. The blonde felt Regina tense slightly before relaxing under her touch.

David finally cleared his throat, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the woman's displays of affection. The two women dropped their hands and stepped apart before Emma looked around.

"Uh, where's Mary Margaret and Hook?"

David shrugged, "We don't know. We all go separated in the fog. We all heard different voices and when the fog cleared I was standing by myself, your mother was nowhere to be seen. Neither were you"

"Obviously" Regina mumbled out loud enough for everyone to hear

Emma narrowed her eyes at the woman, who in turn merely shrugged her shoulders. Emma shook her head before turning back to her father.

"So how did you find Gold?"

"He didn't, dearie, I found him. Happened upon him actually. He looked like he was looking for a stray puppy"

"Don't talk about my wife like that you no good son of-"

"If the shoe fits" Regina added, effectively cutting David off

"And you, you listen here, I don't know what you think you're doing with my daughter but-"

"OKAY" Emma shouted stepping between the three, "That's enough. Stop with the constant arguing and jabbing. Seriously. I already had this talk with you. It's like you all behave like children when you're all together"

"Now you know how I feel when I'm around you and Henry and your _Charming_ parents" Regina retorted

"Really Regina?" Emma stated, clearly not thrilled with her remark

The brunette sighed but remained silent.

"Okay so we need to find Hook and Mary Margaret-" Emma began

"No we need to find Henry. If that's not what we are going to do then like I said before I will find him myself" Regina stated

Emma turned to her, "No. We will find him together. But we need _all_ of us in order to accomplish that"

"I don't really see what your mother and Hook could possibly be of use for" the brunette replied

"Well Hook has been here before, remember? Besides, I know that it's going to take all six of us. I can feel it" Emma told her

"Do you trust me?" the blonde asked, looking at Regina

"Not really dearie" Gold said speaking up

"I wasn't asking you" Emma snapped, before turning her attention back to Regina

"Regina? Do you trust me?" she asked again

The brunette sighed and let out a slow nod. Emma smiled before turning back to the small group, "Okay we need to find Mary Margret and Hook before we do anything else"

"Actually I believe you two need to rest a bit, before we do anything else" Gold said looking at Emma and Regina

"I'm fine" they said simultaneously

"On the contrary, your adrenaline is pumping right now, but you two both suffered extreme injuries, not to mention all the teleporting you have done in a short amount of time" he said looking at Regina, "We need to rest for a couple of hours at lease before we begin our search"

"Fine" Emma snapped, obviously not happy, but still understanding slightly

"Good. While you two rest, David and I will keep watch and I will try to see if I can locate our missing group members" he said before walking to the edge of the brush and looking across the clearing

David then turned and looked at his daughter, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Really. I'm just going to rest for awhile. Why don't you just keep an eye out, like Gold said" the blonde told him

The Prince nodded before going off in the opposite direction of Gold, choosing to stand guard on the other side of the brush.

Emma then moved to stand beside Regina before grabbing the woman's sleeve and tugging her down to the ground with her. They sat side by side in silence for a moment before Regina brought up their earlier discussion about Pan pretending to be Henry.

"When did you realize it wasn't him? That it wasn't Henry"

Emma sighed as she looked down at the ground, "I think a part of me knew the second time I heard his voice, but then I came through the clearing and I saw him standing there and I just…I wanted it to be real so badly…and then you came bursting through the bushes and I knew that my gut had been right…but it was like I was caught in a trance…and then he started crying"

The blonde fought the tears that were threatening to fall. Regina sensed it and reached down covering Emma's hand with her own before squeezing lightly. Then she tugged at their linked hands just enough that Emma's body leaned into her own.

"I know"

"When he got closer I could see his eyes and…they weren't our son's eyes Regina…those eyes were dead…they weren't full of life like Henry's…and then I turned to look at you…I could see the worry and…concern in your eyes…plus your voice…it was begging me to believe you"

Emma pulled away from the brunette and looked up into dark eyes also full of tears, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you the first time"

Regina nodded, "It's okay"

"No it's not. If I would have just listened to you, then I wouldn't have been stabbed, you wouldn't have been shot by three arrows, I wouldn't have been shoved off of a cliff, and you wouldn't have had to jump off the ledge to save me"

"None of that is your fault. The only person to blame here is Pan… and Greg and Tamara...It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we are going to fight like hell to get our son back. That I can promise you" Regina told her

Emma nodded as she looked into brown eyes full of truth and love, a love that they both shared for the most important person in their lives, their son.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry too" the brunette said

Emma looked at her in confusion, "For what?"

"For my behavior on the ship earlier. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shoved you out of bed nor said the things I did. I was just-"

Emma laid a hand on Regina's forearm, "It's okay. I forgive you. Let's forget about it, okay"

The brunette nodded lightly, "If you insist"

Emma rolled her eyes before squeezing Regina's arm and then releasing it, "I do"

"We should probably try to rest" Regina said as she tugged Emma down to the ground beside her

They both laid on their backs before Emma replied, "I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep"

"I know, me neither, but at least humor those two" Regina said motioning to the two men standing guard on opposite sides of them

Emma smiled slightly before rolling to her right side to face the brunette. Regina heard the movement and turned her head towards the blonde. Brown eyes looked into green.

"We are going to find him" Emma told her

"I know" Regina answered with a faint smile

* * *

A/N: What did you guys think? Did you like it? Any ideas of things you want to see happen? Drop me a note and I'll see what I can do! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright here's the next chapter. Sorry if it seems rushed, I wrote the last half early this morning and just finished. I wanted to get this chapter up before the new episode tonight, but I don't think I quite made it everywhere. Oh well. Hope it's okay and doesn't seem to rushed!

* * *

Chapter 6

Emma and Regina had managed to sleep for a little bit, but they were awoken a short time later by two people yelling at each other.

"What do you mean you can't find them?" David said loudly

"I mean I do not feel either of them" Gold replied in a menacing tone

"My wife is stranded somewhere on the island with Hook. You have met him, right? He hits on women all the time" David said angrily

"What's wrong, dearie, afraid the Pirate might win over your lady?" Gold said with a smile

"NO" David shouted as he took a step closer to the older man

"Guys stop it" Emma finally said, speaking up from her position on the ground, sitting up, Regina beside her

The two men stopped and turned to look at the two women. David immediately forgot his argument with Gold and turned his attention to his daughter, taking a step in her direction.

"Emma, how are you feeling?"

The blonde groaned loud enough for everyone to hear, "I'd be better if my son hadn't been kidnapped and brought to Neverland and if I wouldn't have been woken up by two grown men bickering"

David looked slightly ashamed, realizing he had been part of the cause for his daughter waking up.

"I'm sorry" he told her sincerely

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get moving again" she stated as she stood up before reaching out a hand for Regina to take

The brunette accepted the hand, allowing the blonde to help her to her feet. Both women still felt slightly dizzy. Regina on top of the dizziness was also feeling nauseous, figuring it just had to do with everything that had transpired in the last few hours, including the magic she had used. She knew it felt different here, as well as worked a little different, so she figured it was draining her energy faster, therefore, the effects lasting longer whenever she used magic.

Emma noticed the look on the brunette's face, "Regina? Are you okay?"

The other woman looked up at the blonde, noting the concern in her voice, as well as in her face. She nodded and forced a slight smile, "Yes. I am fine"

Emma held Regina's eyes a moment longer, not believing her for a second, but she let it go. She knew they needed to keep moving, especially now that they also had to find Mary Margaret and Hook, before continuing their search for Henry.

The group of four continued to move through the mess of jungle, David hacking through vines and bushes when needed. Emma followed closely behind him, then Regina, and lastly Gold. Emma stopped suddenly causing Regina to run into her.

"Miss Swan-"

"Shhh" she cut the brunette off and held her hand up to stop any further talking

Regina took a step back as she turned to listen carefully, but she didn't hear anything.

"Do you guys hear that?" Emma whispered

David had turned around and was listening carefully, but he didn't hear anything. He shook his head no.

"I don't hear anything either" Regina answered in a louder than needed tone

"Me either dearie"

"Emma what is it?" David asked

The blonde stumbled a moment, before shaking her head, "Nothing"

"Are you sure?" the Prince asked again

"Yeah…I'm sure. Let's just keep moving" she said as she stepped around David to take the lead

Regina watched the blonde carefully, knowing she wasn't being completely honest. But she had a feeling Emma didn't want to talk about it, and wouldn't talk about it right now.

Emma took out her sword as she began cutting through a few bushes to clear a path, David turned to follow her, then Regina, followed lastly by Gold.

The blonde cut through large bush, turning to say something to David. Once she turned her head she didn't see that the ground suddenly dropped off to a steep ledge. Before she knew it she felt herself propelling forward into air. David noticed but as he reached to grab her he also tumbled down the hill, followed closely by Regina. As the three tumbled down the steep hill, over dirt and rocks, Gold was the only one still standing at the top, watching them roll down. He shook his head at the clumsiness of them all.

They landed in a pile, somehow with David on the bottom on his back, Regina face down on top of him, and Emma face down on top of Regina. They were all crisscrossed on top of one another, all of them trying to catch their breaths. David shook his head before realizing there was something heavy on top of him. When he opened his eyes he came face to face with Regina. Both of them had a look of shock on their faces before David tried to push her off, as she tried to push herself off of him. Regina realized she couldn't move because Emma was, once again, on top of her.

"Miss Swan GET OFF" she said, shouting the last part as she tried to throw her body weight upwards into the blonde to knock her off, but to no avail

"Chill out Regina, geeze" the blonde told her

"Regina move" David ordered

The brunette narrowed her eyes, glaring down at the Prince, who swallowed a lump in his throat when he saw the glare.

"I would be glad to, but once again, your daughter seems to enjoy being on top of me" the brunette stated, not able to contain a smirk

"Excuse me?" the Prince questioned, not liking what the brunette was implying

"Come on Regina, really?" Emma said with a roll of her eyes as she finally rolled off of the brunette

Regina immediately pushed herself to her feet, doing her best to dust herself off as she watched David scramble to his feet as well.

"What exactly did you mean by that?" the blonde man questioned

"Exactly what I said, dear, that your daughter enjoys being on top of me" she answered with a smirk

The Prince took a step towards the brunette but Emma stepped in front of him, "Don't"

He looked at his daughter, not understanding why she wasn't upset with what the other woman had just said, "You're going to let her speak about you like that?"

"She's just trying to get under your skin. And it appears to be working" Emma pointed out

David calmed down a bit as he looked from his daughter, to the woman standing behind her, and saw the raised eyebrow and slight smile. This time the Prince was the one to narrow his eyes as he looked at the brunette.

"That's not funny"

"Actually it was. And it was worth it just to see the look on your face" she replied before turning to look for Gold, who had somehow managed to avoid the tumble down the hill and was now walking towards them.

"Regina" Emma warned, but before she could say anything else Gold smiled at the group

"Well, dearies, did you have fun rolling down the hill. There were better ways to get to the bottom, you do know that, correct?" Gold said

" I have to say I'm not that surprised with you two. You both seem to be quite inept at times" Gold said speaking to Emma and David, before turning to Regina, "But you, your Majesty, have always been much more…graceful"

His smugness had everyone narrowing their eyes at them.

"Oh shut up" Regina snapped

"How did you avoid tumbling down the hill?" Emma asked, directing the attention away from the brunette

Gold smiled, "I was actually paying attention to where I was walking"

"I was paying attention too. I was trying to stop Emma from falling" David stated in a firm tone

"Yes well like I said, clumsiness does run in your family" the older man pointed out, again

There was a moment of silence before Gold spoke up again, "But that doesn't explain why, or how, you fell down the hill" he said turning back to Regina

The brunette turned back to the group and saw three sets of eyes on her, "I…I guess I wasn't paying as close attention as I thought"

"I don't believe that's the case" Gold said, smiling menacingly

Regina narrowed her eyes, knowing he wanted her to dare him to continue, but she said nothing. He still took that as invitation to continue.

"You see I was watching quite carefully" Gold added, "And I saw you try to stop David from falling"

"I did no such thing" the brunette countered quickly

"Oh really?" he responded, "Then why are you getting so defensive about it"

"I'm not" she snapped

"Regina" this time Emma spoke up as she took a step towards the brunette, who was still standing a good distance from the group.

She softened her facials expression as she looked at the brunette, who looked extremely uncomfortable, "Were you really trying to stop David from falling?"

Regina huffed, turning away from the blonde slightly, "No"

Emma raised her eyebrows, "Are you sure about that?"

The brunette turned back to find kind green eyes looking at her, "I wasn't trying to stop _David _from falling"

Emma's eyes widened slightly, "Me? You were trying to stop me from falling?"

Regina sighed, "Yes, okay. I thought he had grabbed hold of you so I tried to grab him so that he wouldn't fall also, but obviously it didn't work" she finished in a perturbed voice

Emma smiled sweetly, while David looked mildly shocked at the revelation, and Gold just stood there knowingly.

The blonde took another step closer to the brunette, although there was still a good arms length between them, and continued to smile, waiting for the other woman to look back up. When she finally did look up she saw Emma smiling at her.

"Thank you, Regina…for trying" she told the brunette sincerely

The two women stared at each other for a moment before it was broken up by Gold.

"Well as much as I hate to break up this loving, yet awkward moment, don't you think we should continue on?" he questioned

The two women stepped away from each other simultaneously before turning their attention to the two men staring at them.

"Right…Yeah…is everyone okay though?" Emma asked as she looked over David and Regina

They all nodded, somehow managing to escape without anything other than some cuts and bruises. Emma nodded in return before turning to take in their surroundings.

"This way" she pointed to a small path that was directly across from where they had fallen down the hill.

The four people began their journey again, with David following Emma, and this time Gold following David, with Regina falling to the back. She still felt like something was off with her. She was still feeling funny and she didn't know how to explain it. But she chose to once again ignore it and trek on. They were on a mission, after all, and she would do nothing to hinder it. All she wanted was to get her boy off this island and to somewhere safe.

It felt as if they had been walking for miles due to the terrain and jungle they were having to compete with. As they were making their way up a rocky hill they heard voices. Emma stopped immediately, nearly losing her footing. The rest of the group halted as well, as the four bent down, pressing their bodies against the slope, attempting to hide in case it was any of the lost boys. As they listened to the voices get closer Emma recognized them. She sighed thankfully before turning to look at the people behind her.

"It's okay. It's Mary Margaret and Hook" she said relieved, before pushing herself back to her feet and continuing up the hill, the rest of the group following.

Emma got to the top, cutting her way through a bush before walking through it and finding Mary Margaret in a stance with her bow and arrow ready, while Hook stood beside her, his sword drawn.

"Whoa" Emma held her hands up in defense, her sword still in her right hand, "Easy guys, it's just us"

"Emma" the short haired woman said in a relieved tone as she replaced her arrow and swung her bow back over her shoulder, before walking towards the blonde.

Hook slid his sword back into its sheath as he watched Mary Margaret wrap her arms around the blonde.

"Are you okay?" the pixie haired woman asked as she looked her daughter over, taking in the cuts and bruises on her face and arms

Emma shrugged her off, "I'm fine. Really. We just took a tumble down a hill earlier, but we are all fine"

As if on cue, David pushed his way through the brush, followed closely by Regina, and then Gold.

"David" the pixie haired woman said before leaping into his arms

"Mary Margaret" he exclaimed wrapping his arms around her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Much better now that I've found you" he told her with a smile

"Oh please" Regina nearly gagged as she pushed around the nauseating couple

Emma had to refrain herself from rolling her eyes at both her father's reply, as well as Regina's. Although she did let a small smile form at the brunette's retort.

"Yes yes dearies we get it, you found each other" Gold said sarcastically

"What happened to you guys?" the pixie haired woman asked, looking at her husband as she stepped out of his embrace.

He shrugged slightly as he looked at his wife, "We all got separated when the fog appeared. I took off in one direction because I thought I heard you calling for me"

"Wait all of you were separated as well?" Mary Margaret asked as she looked at Gold, Regina, and Emma

The three nodded as Gold answered, "I thought I heard Bae, when he wasn't there I realized it was a trap to lure us all away from each other. Then I ran into your husband"

"What about you?" the pixie haired woman questioned, looking at her daughter

Emma shifted uncomfortably on her feet, still ashamed that she had fallen into Pan's trap.

"We heard Henry calling for us so we followed the sound of what we thought was his voice" Regina replied, speaking up

Mary Maragret snapped her attention from Emma to Regina, "You two didn't get separated from each other?"

"No. We both heard our son calling for us, so naturally we followed it. What about you?" Regina countered

"I heard David calling me"

"And I heard Pan. Alas lads, we must be more careful from now on. He won't hesitate to try and divide us again" Hook spoke up

"I agree with Hook. This is just a big game to Pan, one that I'm not liking at all. So from now on if we hear something, or feel the need to wander from the group, we do it in pairs, okay" Emma said, looking around the group

Everyone nodded, except for Gold and Regina, so Emma turned her focus on them.

"Did you two hear me?"

"We heard you, dearie, doesn't mean we will follow along"

"I'm serious Gold, it's for your own protection"

"Is it? I will do as I choose, but don't worry your pretty little blonde head, I won't take you all down with me" Gold stated as he turned and walked away from the group

"Arrogant bastard" Emma mumbled

"I couldn't agree more dear" the brunette spoke up, from beside her

Emma turned her attention to the other woman, "I'm serious Regina. Promise me that you won't wander away from the group without one of us with you"

There was a moment of silence, but Regina could see the concern and need for a promise in the blonde's green eyes.

"Fine" she sighed, giving in and attempting to turn away

"Uh uh" Emma said grabbing her upper arm, "_Promise_ me"

"I am not ten years old dear" she replied with a roll of her eyes

"Then promise me"

"Fine. I promise" Regina said in an annoyed tone

Emma nodded, releasing the other woman's arm, before turning back to the group.

"Okay let's keep moving awhile longer, then we can rest" the blonde said

"And just where are we headed love?" Hook questioned

"If that's your way of asking to lead again, then by all means, lead the way" Emma replied, ushering with her hands for him to take the lead.

"I'd be honored love" he replied with a wide smile

"Wipe that smile off your face or I'll do it for you" David said taking a step towards the Pirate

"Such anger. I'll have you know your wife quite fancied the time we had together" Hook told him with a smile and a wink

"Why you-"

"David stop" Mary Margaret ordered, stepping in front of her husband, "Let it go. You and I both know he's just trying to get under your skin. And you know that I did not enjoy my time with him"

The Prince relaxed under his wife's touch and knew that she was right.

"Well I may know of someone who could be of help. She was a fairy that used to live here" Hook said as he looked around the group.

"Wait" Emma said as she processed his words, "A fairy? You mean…Tinkerbell?"

"Aye" he smiled, "You've heard of her"

She nodded, still processing that Tinkerbell was in fact real. Although at this point in the game she should have already guessed it herself.

"Okay. If you think she will help, lead the way" the blonde finally responded

"I can't be sure, but it's worth a try" the Pirate said as he turned to lead them in the direction he thought the fairy might be

Mary Margaret followed Hook first, then David, and then Gold. Emma started to follow, but she realized Regina was still standing in the same position, worry evident on her face. The blonde stepped towards the brunette.

"Regina? What's wrong?"

Brown eyes finally looked up and she realized the group was leaving the area, heading in the direction of Tinkerbell. She shook her head quickly as she began to walk towards the group that had disappeared into the brush.

"Nothing" she answered as she attempted to walk by the blonde

"Oh no. I don't think so" Emma said, grabbing the woman by the arm again

"Miss Swan do stop grabbing me by the arm" she told the blonde, pulling her arm free of the grasp.

"Fine, but I know you're lying right now, so spit it out"

"I'm not lying"

"Worst lie ever" Emma told her with a raised eyebrow

"It's nothing. Really"

"Is it about Tinkerbell?"

Regina's head snapped up, brown eyes meeting green and Emma knew she had guessed correctly. The blonde tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes slightly to read the brunette's face.

"You know her?" Emma asked

"Possibly" the brunette mumbled as she looked away from the piercing green eyes

"Okay. Do you know her because you cursed her here, or something, when you were the Evil Queen"

This time Regina was the one who narrowed her eyes and glared at the younger woman, "That's really none of your business"

"It is if it's going to prevent us from getting our son back"

Regina sighed as she shifted her weight onto one foot, "I did not curse her here"

"Okay" the blonde replied without any doubt

"You believe me?" the brunette said in a slightly shocked tone

"Yes. Now how do you know her?"

Regina crossed her arms across her chest, almost protectively, "We have a complicated history. Tinkerbell and me"

Emma arched an eyebrow, "Complicated how?"

"I would prefer not discussing it at this moment" she told the blonde

Emma narrowed her eyes, but could see the worry in the brown eyes before her, "Later then?"

Regina nodded slightly, "Fine. Can we just continue on now?"

Emma looked over the brunette one last time before nodding. She turned just in time to see David peaking back through the brush, "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah…sorry…we were just talking" Emma told him

"Okay well hurry up. Hook says we have a ways to go and he wants to try to get at least half way before we set up camp for the night" he told the two women before turning and heading back through the brush.

Emma and Regina turned and walked through the brush, following David to catch up with the rest of the group.

The group finally made it to the destination Hook had wanted, stating it was about half way from where he thought Tinkerbell might be. He suggested, with Emma backing him up, that they set up camp for the night.

David and Mary Margaret picked a spot on one edge of a very small clearing and the Prince began setting up a makeshift tent. Hook picked the spot directly across from the married couple as he busied himself with his own tasks. Gold set up on the other side of the clearing as far from the Pirate as he could. Regina and Emma picked out their spots as well, choosing another available spot at the edge of the small clearing. They both set up their sleeping pallets silently, leaving about five feet between them, so as not to arouse any suspicion from anyone, although they already shared a cabin on Hook's ship and Mary Margaret was already aware that the two women had shared a bed. But for the sake of starting any more arguments while they were on this damn island, the woman had obviously come to some kind of unspoken agreement.

Once they finished setting up their pallets the two women looked around at the rest of their group and saw that they had all laid down in an attempt to try and get some sleep. Regina was sitting on her pallet, trying to ignore the stare that the blonde was giving her.

"Use your words dear" the brunette spoke up, before slowly turning her head to look at the Sherriff

"I don't really have anything to say. I'm waiting for you to begin your story" the blonde stated

Regina sighed as she turned her gaze to the ground. She began fidgeting with her hands, which was definitely not something Emma was used to. She could tell that the brunette was nervous.

"Look, Regina, whatever you have to say I promise I will listen and I will do my best to reserve my opinion"

This time brown eyes bored into green ones, before an eyebrow was arched, "Really dear?"

"I said I'd try" the blonde replied sincerely

"Very well" Regina responded with a nod

There was another moment of silence as Emma watched the brunette glance up, looking over the group of people spread out on their own pallets, appearing to be asleep. Then she glanced back down at the ground as she began to speak.

"When I was young I had always heard about fairies and how good they were. If you made a wish or wanted something badly enough they would come to you and make that happen. But sometimes when you're young and you make so many wishes that don't come true, you learn to believe that it's all a lie"

Emma watches Regina's every move, from her facial expressions, to the movement of her hands.

"After I married Leopold and my life just continued to…get worse…I made one last wish…to a fairy…because as childish as that is, I was still a child when I was forced to marry…I made a wish that I could just die…that someone or something would just take away all my pain, because I…I just didn't want to deal with it anymore…I just wanted to be…free"

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat, holding her emotions together, much in the same way the woman sitting beside her was doing. The blonde fought back tears, that for some reason ever since they had gotten to this godforsaken island, had been wanting to fall, and she couldn't figure out why.

"One night later when I was getting ready for bed I heard a fluttering sound near my window, followed by my name. When I turned I saw a small fairy floating in the air right inside my window. I was startled, of course, because there was no such thing as fairies. But then she was talking to me and we began having a conversation about my wish…by that time she was floating outside my window and I was leaning on the edge…I guess…I don't know…a part of me was angry that a fairy had shown up this late in my life…I wanted to show her…no…I wanted her to prove to me that she was real…and that I was still real…so I climbed onto my ledge and-"

"You jumped?" Emma finally spoke up, absolutely mortified, the realization that the woman beside her was so unhappy and so…broken, that she thought her best option was to kill herself.

_How many more times since then has she considered that? The blonde thought as several different scenarios rolled through her head. As infuriating as this woman was, it wasn't entirely her fault that she had been a pawn in so many people's game, that she hadn't been properly loved by the people who are supposed to love you the most, unconditionally._

"I fell" the brunette clarified as she brought the blonde out of her thoughts

Emma narrowed her eyes at the woman who was now looking directly at her, "Really?"

"That's not what matters here" Regina said, clearly cutting her off, not leaving room for a completely different conversation.

Emma let it go, for now, but she swore to herself that when they all made it off this island and back to Storybrooke that she was going to have a very long conversation with this woman in regards to her life and 'falling' as she called it.

When the brunette realized that Emma wasn't going to challenge her she continued on.

"After I _fell_, this fairy, she grabbed me and suddenly we were both flying…freely…we flew through the sky for awhile before she finally took me to what she called her home…We sort of became friends, I guess you could say, and I revealed my troubles to her about…Snow…and Daniel…she told me that I just needed to find love again and that she could help me with that…Unfortunately I trusted her"

Regina paused a moment to collect herself as she looked cautiously back over to the rest of the group, who still, thankfully, appeared to be sleeping.

"She told me that she could use magic to help me. I made the mistake of believing it would fix everything…that I would be happy again…could be happy again…and she said that's what I needed…So I let her work her magic, I confided in her about other things, as she assured me she was working on a plan…Finally, she told me that she had figured it out. She took me back to the palace and said everything would take place in a few days…however, two days later I found out that Tinkerbell was actually friends with Rumplestilksin and her promise never came through. Instead Rumple used everything I had told the fairy against me…He used it to break me…and I swore that I would get my revenge on her…so once I became powerful enough, I took away the ones that she held most dear…everyone in the village that she cared about…all of the ones I had met over the days I was there…we had a full out war between the two of us once she came back to the village…I ended up injuring her and she knocked me out with fairy dust"

Regina ended her story abruptly when she heard Hook rustling around on his pallet. She watched him carefully, waiting to see if he was waking up. When she finally realized he was still asleep she sighed in relief.

"So that's it? You two had a fight? But then how did she end up here?" Emma asked, confused

Regina turned and looked at Emma as she prepared to answer the question, "I summoned Rumplestiltskin and asked him for a favor…knowing that I would owe him in return, but I was so angry, I just wanted revenge…and I wanted it on both of them because they had worked together to conspire against me…which I'm finding to be a relatively common theme in my life…anyways, I asked him to banish her to another realm"

Emma's jaw fell open before she replied, "So you did banish her here?"

"NO" the brunette quickly snapped, her voice louder than she had wanted it to be. She looked around nervously at the group sleeping, before looking back at the blonde.

"Rumplestiltskin banished her here" she said jutting out her chin

"But on your request"

"I suppose, although I did not specify Neverland"

"So you lied to me"

"I did not. I said that _I_ did not banish her here, which I didn't"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Okay stop being so manipulative. This is me, okay. And I said I would do my best not to judge, and I'm not. And okay, you didn't actually banish her here"

The blonde looked away for a moment before turning back to look at the brunette. If she didn't look worried before, she definitely looked worried now, almost terrified, which wasn't like Regina at all.

"I don't think any less of you…in case you were wondering" Emma said, finally breaking the silence

"I don't think it go any lower anyway"

"Like it or not Regina, I do understand you...and I understand that you have been hurt and manipulated your entire life, we aren't so different in that regard…and just so you know, I kinda want to punch Tinkerbell the moment I meet her"

Shocked brown eyes turn rapidly in her direction and she was met with honest green eyes, looking at her like she more than understands her, which frightened the brunette in a good way.

"Why?"

"Because she lied to you, broke your trust, manipulated you…I could come up with more but I think you get the picture"

Regina nodded before she heard Emma's voice again, "I think the only thing I would thank her for, is saving your life when you…_fell_"

Once again brown eyes are staring into green and Emma can see the softness in the dark orbs, and the look of gratefulness,s, but also worry, and not fully understanding why the blonde wouldn't have wished that she had fallen to her death.

"But if she had let me fall…If I would have died…the cast would not have been cursed and you never would have been separated from your parents and-"

"Regina stop" Emma says, holding up a hand, "If you would have died, that doesn't mean Gold wouldn't have found someone else to cast his curse…eventually…and by then who knows what would have happened…and yes let's say I hadn't been separated from my parent's, but then I wouldn't be the person I am today, I might be some spoiled, stuck up Princess"

Emma watched Regina squish up her nose in disgust and the blonde let herself reveal a small smile before adding the most important part.

"And the most important part…the reason we are both here right now, fighting like hell, is for Henry…and if you hadn't been alive to cast that curse…then I wouldn't have been separated from my parents and I would never have had Henry, and therefore, you wouldn't have Henry…so Regina…I'm more than glad that you didn't die that day…and we can sit around playing the 'what if' game all night, but this conversation is getting really heavy and I feel like I would need a lot of liquor if we were to continue"

Regina is still staring at her, somewhat in disbelief, but nods in agreement, just the same.

"But after we save Henry and get back to Storybrooke I wouldn't mind sitting down with you and a glass of apple cider and get as heavy and intense as we want"

As soon as the blonde finishes rambling off her sentence, she realizes that it didn't come out quite how she had intended and her cheeks begin to redden as she thinks about other things with Regina that could be heavy and intense.

"I didn't mean it like…I just meant…oh hell…whatever…at this point take it however you want to" Emma tells her, thinking maybe the brunette won't say anything. But who is she kidding, this is Regina she is talking about and before she can say anything else the other woman speaks up.

"Be careful what you give me permission to do dear, I just might take you up on it" the brunette said with a smirk

Emma turned her attention back to Regina, but the other woman was already lying down on her pallet, trying to get comfortable on her back. The brunette could feel the blonde staring at her, so with her eyes closed she merely says, "Go to sleep dear. You need your rest"

Emma opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before shaking her head and finally laying down on her pallet. She chanced one more look over to the brunette to make sure she still looked okay after the heavy topic they just talked about. When she saw that Regina appeared to be okay she finally closed her eyes to drift to sleep.

The blonde hadn't been asleep for very long when she was woke up to crying and small voices mumbling. She immediately turned to Regina who was sleeping a few feet away on her own pallet. Emma got up and walked the few feet over to the brunette, but she noticed she wasn't the one crying. The blonde could still hear the voices so she turned and walked through a small path between a few bushes, trying to find the source of the crying. She turned back around to make sure she hadn't wandered too far from the camp site and when she turned back around she came face to face with a teenage boy.

"Who are you?" Emma questioned

The boy smiled wickedly and as the blonde looked into his eyes all she could see was a lifeless set of dark orbs looking back at her, making her stomach roll in an uncomfortable way.

"You're Emma, right?" the boy asked, completely ignoring her question

"Yeah, so?"

He continued to smile as he stared at her before saying, "Well in that case, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Peter…Peter Pan"

"You bastard" Emma said angrily as she took a step forward, "Where is my son?"

"Well if I told you that, then this whole…expedition…wouldn't be very fun would it?" he told her

"What do you want from him?" she asked, trying to keep her anger under control

"And if I told you tha,t more fun would be lost. I will tell you that your boy, he's very…special"

"I know that" she growled out

"Well if you knew that, then why did you abandon him eleven years ago? Especially when you know _exactly_ how that feels" Pan asked seriously

Emma couldn't hide the fear or hurt from her eyes in time and he smiled wickedly before letting out a horrible evil laugh.

"I was giving him a better life" she countered

"With the Evil Queen?"

Emma narrowed her eyes at this teenage boy, "She loves Henry just as much as I do"

"I guess we will see, won't we?" he stated with raised eyebrows

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find out soon enough" he replied with an evil smirk

"You bastard, just tell me where he is"

"Hmmm" Pan said as he tapped his finger against his chin, like he was considering it, before pulling his hand down and looking at her, "No"

"You-"

"Uh uh" he said shaking his head, "You woke up tonight because you heard crying, correct?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Emma responded

Pan smiled again as he stepped closer, "Sure you do. Don't you know why you are the only one who can hear the crying? Haven't you figured it out?"

Emma didn't reply, so Pan continued to smile before adding, "Well I hope you are ready to make a huge sacrifice, because everyone, and I mean _everyone,_ in your group is going to die before you can even attempt to save Henry. And even if _you_ manage to find him he won't want to come with you. By the time you and the Evil Queen make it to him he's going to want to stay here, with a family who would never abandoned him"

"Regina didn't abandon him" Emma replied angrily

"But she lied to him his entire life"

"No one in _my _group is going to die. We are all going to find Henry and we _will _save him" she told Pan

"Well I will enjoy watching you all try" he said with one last evil laugh

Emma heard a twig snap behind her and turned quickly to look around, but didn't see anything. By the time she turned back to Pan, he was gone.

"Dammit" she said angrily, fighting back the tears that wanted to fall.

"Emma?"

The blonde recognized the brunette's voice immediately, spinning back around to see Regina coming through the brush. Emma quickly wiped away a stray tear that had escaped.

"Emma are you okay?" Regina asked as she walked up to the blonde

"I'm fine" she lied as she attempted to walk past the brunette

This time the brunette was the one to grab the other woman's arm to stop her.

"No you aren't" she stated, looking into green eyes still filled with tears, "Who were you talking to?"

Emma sighed as she looked down at the ground, "Pan"

"What?!" the brunette exclaimed as she dropped the blonde's arm in order to scan the area.

"He's gone. I don't know where he went"

"What happened? You gave all of us specific orders not to stray away from the group, yet here you are off on your own having a conversation with the person who took our son" Regina said angrily

"Look Regina, it's not what you think okay, so just back off" Emma countered, just as angrily

"No. You tell me right now what you were talking to him about" Regina ordered, stepping into the blonde's personal space.

"Fine" Emma practically shouted, "Can we please just head back towards camp? Or at least not stand right here and have this discussion"

Regina narrowed her eyes, considering it, before relenting, "Fine"

The two women turned heading back towards their campsite when Emma began to hear the crying again. She stopped in her tracks as she began to have flashbacks to her childhood. The tears began to fall on their own, without her even realizing it. Suddenly she felt a soothing hand on her arm and a soft, concerned voice talking to her.

"Emma? Emma it's alright, it's me, Regina. What's wrong?" the brunette questioned, the worry evident in her voice

The blonde suddenly snapped her eyes up to find brown ones staring at her with concern. That's when Emma felt the warm tears on her cheeks. She reached up, wiping them away quickly.

"Emma?" the brunette questioned, her hand still on the blonde's arm

"I…I don't-" Emma sighed before just sitting down on the ground, right where she was

Regina was definitely concerned now, slowly sitting down on the ground beside the blonde.

"Emma, talk to me" the brunette tried to coax her softly

The blonde began shaking her head as she fought more tears from falling.

"You don't hear that?" Emma asked as she slowly looked up and turned her head to look at the woman next to her.

"Hear what dear?"

The blonde shook her head again before looking back down at the ground and mumbling, "Never mind"

"No" Regina said in a forceful tone. Turning her upper body she reached up and grabbed Emma's face gently, cupping her cheeks in both of her hands, "Emma talk to me, what did Pan say to you? Is it Henry?"

The blonde shook her head lightly, "No…well, kind of, but that's not the only thing we talked about"

"Then tell me Emma" Regina said, looking into green eyes and begging her to open up to her, "You're scaring me" she confessed softly

Emma slowly closed her eyes before opening them back up once again. She reached up and took one of Regina's hands off of her face, gripping her hand tightly as she let their linked hands fall between them. The brunette then removed her other hand from Emma's face, but didn't break eye contact with the woman.

"He told me that Henry was special-"

"He is" Regina snapped

Emma smiled sadly, giving the brunette's hand a light squeeze, "I know. That's what I told him"

Regina smiled slightly back before the blonde continued.

"He asked me why I abandoned him if he was so special" Emma confessed lightly, "Especially since I knew what it was like to be abandoned"

The brunette found her heart breaking for the woman next to her. The woman who was usually so strong and stoic, was falling apart right beside her. Her anger towards Peter Pan grew even more now.

"Emma"

The blonde shook her head as she broke eye contact with the brunette and looked down at the ground in front of her.

"It's true. I did abandon him, even though I knew exactly what that was like"

"No Emma" Regina said shaking her head. When the blonde still wouldn't look at her, she took her free hand and lifted the other woman's chin, so that she could look in her eyes, "Listen to me, you were young. You didn't have a stable job, and you were in jail. You wanted Henry to have a better life, so you did what you thought was best and I will always be thankful for that"

Emma smiled gently at the other woman's words because she knew they were true.

"I know I wasn't what you had in mind for Henry but-"

This time it was the blonde who shook her head, "No, Regina, I know you love Henry, I do. Did I know he was going to be adopted by the former Evil Queen, of course not, but there's not a doubt in my mind that you loved him and still do"

This time Regina smiled lightly at the other woman.

"And your parent's were doing what they thought was best for you as well and that's my fault too"

Emma shook her head again, "No Regina, they made that choice. And right now I don't want to talk about that, or them"

"Okay" the brunette replied gently

Emma swallowed before continuing, "Pan told me everyone in our group was going to die. He said…no he implied that you and I would be the only two that could possibly make it to wherever Henry is…but he said by then that Henry wouldn't want to come with me…that he would choose them as his new family…because they would never abandon him"

Regina saw the tears threatening to fall out of dull green eyes, just as she felt her own on the verge of falling. She took a deep breath, "We won't let that happen. Henry would never choose this place over you"

"Regina I-"

"Emma I know our son and I know how much he loves you. He might choose this place over me, but he would never choose it over you"

"That's not true Regina. He loves you. And after everything you did to save Storybrooke he believes in you, there's not a doubt in my mind"

The brunette didn't agree, but she didn't argue with Emma either. There was a moment of silence before Regina spoke up again.

"Is that all he said to you?"

"About Henry, yeah"

"What else did you talk about then?"

"Nothing. It's not important"

"Yes it is" Regina told the younger woman as the blonde turned away, trying to stand up. The brunette held onto Emma's hand tighter, refusing to release it, "There's something else bothering you. What is it?"

Emma just shook her head, looking back down at the ground.

"Emma" Regina said gently, "You asked me if I heard anything earlier. What did you mean by that?"

"Nothing" the blonde mumbled

Regina lifted the blonde's chin again with her free hand, "Emma…do you hear the lost boys crying?"

The blonde's eyes gave away her answer but she still spoke, "How did you know?"

"We are in Neverland, dear, and that is part of the story, is it not?"

"Yeah, but I don't know why I seem to be the only one who hears it" she admitted turning away from Regina to look around the forest.

The brunette shrugged before saying, "Well they are lost boys, I don't know specifics, but these boys, on this island…are like orphans"

Emma froze at Regina's words and her breathing began to get heavier.

"Emma" Regina said, squeezing her hand lightly again, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean-"

"No…you're right" the blonde said, controlling her breathing before turning to look at Regina again, "I didn't think about it like that…but what Pan said…it makes sense"

"How?"

Emma stared at Regina for a moment, wondering whether to tell her a little about her childhood or not. She had grown to trust the woman a lot more in the past few weeks, and she didn't know why, but she felt that she could trust her with this secret as well.

"I grew up in the foster system, but I think you know that…pretty sure you cracked a joke about it at one time" Emma said, looking into brown eyes now full of remorse

"Emma…I'm sorry I-"

"It's okay. It's in the past" the blonde assured her, before continuing, "When I was a little girl I always felt so…lost…and…alone…I didn't have anyone who loved me and I didn't think…I didn't think I ever would…when you go so long without being loved…or even wanted…you begin to tell yourself you're not worthy of it…of being loved"

The blonde began to let the tears begin to fall and Regina squeezed her hand tighter.

"I used to cry myself to sleep…wondering why my parent's didn't want me….wondering what was so wrong that nobody loved me…or wanted me…I mean, I didn't matter…to anyone…and I didn't think I ever would"

Regina let a few of her own tears fall as she listened to the woman next to her open up to her about her childhood.

"I guess maybe…maybe that's why I can hear the lost boys crying?" she questioned out loud as she turned to look at the brunette, who had a few tears running down her face as well.

Regina nodded, "That sounds accurate dear"

Emma nodded also as she continued to look at the brunette. Regina hesitated a moment before reaching up with her free hand and wiping the tears away from the blonde's cheeks. Then she squeezed the hand still in hers, "I'm truly sorry Emma. I didn't think about-"

Emma shook her head, knowing the brunette was apologizing for her growing up without parents, "Don't. I don't want to talk about that right now. Let's just focus on finding Henry. I just want to save our son and go home" she said as she sniffled

Regina nodded as she began to stand up, pulling the blonde up with her. Before she let go of the other woman's hand she looked into green eyes one more time, "I truly am sorry Emma"

The blonde nodded, "I know" and gave the brunette's hand one last squeeze before letting go.

"Let's just go back to camp and try to get some rest while we still can" Emma said as she turned to lead the way back.

Regina followed as they walked back in silence. Both women had wiped the rest of the stray tears off of their faces by the time they made it back to camp. Luckily everyone was still asleep. They each sat down on their respective cots, but locked eyes with one another.

"If you hear them crying again…or just can't sleep..wake me up, okay" the brunette told her

"Okay" Emma agreed

Regina nodded before lying down on her pallet, staring up at the night sky. Emma did the same as they soaked in the silence.

"Regina?"

"Hmmm"

"Thanks for listening"

Regina smiled lightly to herself, though it was still sad, "Thank you for trusting me"

"You're making it easier on me. Better be careful or people are going to think we're friends"

Regina let out a small, quiet laugh, "Well we wouldn't want that now, would we dear"

"Nah, we both have a reputation to uphold" Emma replied, a smile on her lips

"Yes we do" the brunette smiled

There was another moment of silence before Regina spoke up.

"Good night Emma"

"Night Regina"

* * *

A/N: I also hope there weren't too many mistakes because I was so excited to get it uploaded I didn't read over it like I usually do. oops.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: My sincere apologies for the long period between updates. I had a huge amount of family visiting and barely any time to myself, then I had to babysit my 2 year old nephew for 4 days while his parents were out of town, and on top of all of that I have started school and have been studying for a HUGE test. So I'm so sorry. Here's the next chapter, I hope it semi makes up for the long wait. Oh and I did have to borrow the Operation Henry idea from the fairy episode because it was TOO CUTE not to use and I loved that it was Regina's name for their mission. I absolutely loved that part and actually that entire episode :) Anyways enjoy and let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 7

The group slowly began to wake up one by one as they gathered their things together. Emma's eyes met Regina's briefly, revealing a small smile to the brunette. Regina returned a small smile of her own before Hook's voice rang through their ears.

"Alright lads, let's get moving"

Emma rolled her eyes before standing up and turning towards the rest of the group.

"How much further?" the blonde asked, looking at the Pirate

"Half a day's time, at least"

Emma nodded before striding forward to follow the group. Regina was in front of her, trailing behind Mary Margaret. As they continued their journey a slow, steady rain began to fall. The group pressed on, not wanting to slow down in the slightest. They were pushing their way through wet branches and leaves, some of them beginning to grow annoyed at the rain and the cool dampness. Regina had just pushed two huge wet leaves out of her way and didn't think twice as she let them swing back behind her, both of them hitting Emma right in the face.

The blonde stopped, taking a moment to huff out her frustration, before saying, "Really Regina?"

The brunette turned at the sound of her name, uttered in an annoying tone, by the woman behind her.

"What?" she questioned with a shrug

"You just hit me in the face with two huge, wet leaves" the blonde pointed out

"Well it's not like I did it on purpose" Regina argued

"Are you sure?"

"Really Miss Swan?"

"Well I'm sure you haven't been hit in the face with any"

"No I haven't because I'm not walking that closely to the person in front of me" she countered, "Besides you are already wet. A wet leaf isn't going to kill you"

Emma narrowed her eyes at the brunette, "That isn't the point Regina. Ugh. You know what, never mind"

The rest of the group had stopped to listen and watch the interaction. Just as Emma was trying to walk around Regina, the brunette grabbed her arm. David saw and immediately began walking towards the two women.

"I'm sorry" Regina said as she looked at the blonde, "I didn't do it on purpose. I just…wasn't thinking"

Emma sighed as she listened to the sincerity in the brunette's voice. She knew Regina hadn't done it on purpose. They were all on edge and the rain wasn't helping the situation. She didn't know why the two of them constantly bickered. Even now that they were getting along, they were still throwing jabs at one another when they were under pressure or feeling overwhelmed. It's almost like they enjoyed it, maybe because it was familiar…and somewhat comforting.

"I know" Emma replied as she looked into Regina's eyes, "I'm sorry…I just…I think I'm just…I don't know…the rain and…I'm sorry"

The brunette knew that Emma was on edge that was the only explanation for the sudden snap. She looked into green eyes and she could see the regret in them.

"It's okay. I know"

Regina dropped her hand from Emma's arm and they both looked up to see David staring at the two of them.

"It's fine. We're fine" Emma told her father with raised eyebrows, telling him to drop it and move on

The Prince looked between the two women one more time before nodding and turning back to the group, followed by Emma, and then Regina. As they continued on the rain began falling harder, soaking all of them, and making it difficult to navigate.

Hook stopped and turned to face the rest of the group who all huddled closer.

"We need to get out of this. It's too difficult to see. If we continue we are only putting ourselves more at risk" he told them

"But we need to get to Tinkerbell" Emma stated

"I realize that, love, but if we try to continue we might not make it there alive" he told her, "The best thing to do is set up a few tents and wait out this storm"

Emma and Regina sighed simultaneously, both clearly not happy with the situation. Both stood there, watching, as David and Mary Margaret quickly set up a makeshift shelter, as did Hook, while Gold simply moved to stand under a small tree that seemed to be stopping most of the rain.

"Emma there's room in here" Mary Margaret told her as she patted the spot next to her

The blonde looked at her parent's before shaking her head, "Nah I'm good"

Emma then turned to Regina, "So should we set up a tent? Or just stand here in the rain?"

"Are you sure you don't want to go sit with your parent's?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Well, I can change my mind"

"I'm well aware of that Miss Swan, that is why I asked"

"For heaven's sake Regina just help me set up a stupid tent thing"

"As eloquent as ever dear"

Emma turned to glare at the brunette but found her smirking at her and she couldn't help but smile softly and shake her head. The two women then set up a quick makeshift shelter as they sat side by side watching the rain fall and keeping an eye on the rest of their group.

The two women sat in silence for awhile before Regina spoke up.

"I think it would be best if I wasn't around when you find Tinkerbell"

"What? Why?" Emma asked, turning her head to look at the brunette, who kept her eyes facing forward

"I just…with our history, she's not going to help if I'm with you"

"No way Regina, we are doing this together" the blonde told her

"I just don't want Operation Henry to be compromised because of me" the brunette said as she lowered her eyes to the ground

"Operation Henry?" Emma questioned in a soft tone

"That's what I've been calling it in my head…because"

"That's what he would have called it" Emma finished as she smiled sadly at the other woman, who was still focusing on the ground

"He would have picked a better name though" the brunette responded softly

"Hey" Emma said reaching out and lifting the brunette's chin so that she could turn her face towards her.

The blonde smiled sweetly as she looked into dark eyes brimming with tears, "We are going to find him and he's going to be okay"

Regina sighed as she tried to shrug the other woman off, but Emma wouldn't allow it. She gripped the brunette's chin tighter, but not in a painful way.

"Regina, listen to me" Emma told her, looking into dark eyes, "You're a good mother. Please don't doubt that now. I know we've had our differences. I know you and Henry have had your differences. But please don't doubt his love for you, because he does love you. I know I've already told you that and if you need me to keep reminding you, until we find him, and he can tell you himself, then I will. And I know how much you love him…you even came up with a name to call this mission…and you were right, that's exactly what he would have done…hell I'm the one who worked on Operation Cobra with him and I didn't even think of giving this mission a name, but you did, because you're his mom and you know him…better than any of us"

Regina sat, stunned as she listened to the blonde. She let a single tear slide down her cheek before she replied, "You're his mother too"

Emma smiled sadly at the brunette, releasing the hold on her chin to move her hand up and wipe the single tear from Regina's cheek, "Maybe, but you'll always be his _mom_. You're the one who raised him. And that's okay, I just want…I just want to be part of his life…He's a terrific kid…and that's because of you"

"He has a mind of his own" the brunette told her

Emma nodded, "Yes but you still helped shape who he is and he is an amazing kid"

Regina smiled sadly as they continued to stare at each other, this time Emma's green eyes filling with tears, before the brunette replied, "Thank you"

Emma nodded before sniffling and wiping the back of her hand across her nose.

Regina rolled her eyes at the nasty habit which her son had picked up on, "Really, Emma, your manners are so unbecoming"

This caused the blonde to let out a small laugh before turning back to the other woman, who was smirking, "I'm not sure why that should surprise you at this point"

Regina simply raised her eyebrows, replying, "True, dear, very true"

They both let out small smiles before they looked back out at everyone else. They noticed the rain had let up considerably. Emma didn't hesitate as she crawled forward and stood up, looking across at the group.

"I think the rain has let up enough, don't you Hook?"

"Aye, I think we can manage" he answered as he began to pick up his makeshift tent while everyone else did the same.

As Emma and Regina picked up their things the blonde looked at the other woman, "Regina"

"What?" she questioned as looked up at the blonde

"We are in this together, okay. No matter what Tinkerbell says"

"Emma-"

"Regina I'm serious"

"So am I, and I don't think she will help you find Henry if I'm with you and I will not jeopardize that" the brunette said before taking another step towards Emma, "All I want is for you to find our son and get him somewhere safe. That is your mission"

"That is _our_ mission Regina"

The brunette shook her head, "No. I told you that already, when we were on the ship, there was a chance that lives would have to be sacrificed in order to save Henry, and we were all aware of that. _I_ was aware of that"

"Regina-"

"What if I just wait here-"

"NO" Emma said forcefully before her voice softened, "I'm not leaving you here"

"Emma"

"Look, just come with us and when we get close enough, if you still feel the same way, you can wait just out of reach until we talk to her, okay? But I'm not leaving you this far away. You heard Hook, we still have a good half a day's hike ahead of us"

Regina sighed as she looked at the blonde. All she could see was pure stubbornness and she knew she wasn't going to win this argument.

"Fine. But when we get close, I am staying out of sight" she told the blonde

"Deal"

"Don't use that word it's too much like Gold" Regina chastised

"Right. Sorry" Emma replied as they grabbed their belongings and rejoined the group

"Alright, let's get going" Emma ordered as she motioned for Hook to lead the group again

Hook began leading the group, followed by Mary Margaret, then Gold, Emma, David, and Regina. They walked for what seemed like miles and as they got closer to their destination Regina began growing more nervous. She slowly began falling behind, watching as the group got further and further ahead of her. She sighed as she stopped walking completely and began to look around at the dark, merciless jungle. She knew they weren't far from Tinkerbell's hideout and she didn't want to risk being too close.

She turned to her left when she heard a noise that sounded like a twig breaking. She took a deep breath and walked in that direction. She pushed back some branches as she began making her way towards the sound. When she pushed away the next branch she came out in a small clearing only big enough for maybe three people. She looked around but didn't see anything. She heard another noise and took a step to her right. As soon as she did she felt something loop around her ankles and pull her to the ground. She smacked her head on the ground when she fell and as she opened her eyes her vision was blurred. She could make out a silhouette of a person hovering above her and she groaned as she closed her eyes again. When she opened them a second time she could see the person standing above her was a woman. She blinked again and her vision cleared more. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was.

"Tinkerbell" she stated

"The one and only" the fairy said as she knelt down beside the brunette, "What the hell are you doing here?"

When Regina didn't answer Tinkerbell scowled, "You are the last person I ever expected to see but just wait until you see what I have in store for you"

The brunette narrowed her eyes as she leaned up on her elbow, "Bring it on Tinkerbell"

The fairy smiled, in an almost evil way, before holding up her hand and blowing dust in Regina's face. Tinkerbell smiled as she watched the brunette's eyes roll back in her head before she fell back to the ground with a thud.

Meanwhile, the group had been trekking on, no one aware of their missing group member. Hook finally came to a stop beneath some tall trees before turning around to face the group.

"What are we stopping?" Mary Margaret asked

"The obvious reason, love, we have reached our destination" he answered

"Hook, we're in the middle of the jungle" Emma pointed out

He smiled with a raised eyebrow before pointing up. The group all looked up and saw a tree house at the top of the tall tree they were standing underneath. That's when Mary Margaret noticed the makeshift ladder up the side of the tree. It went about part way before another ladder hung down from the tree house.

"Alright let's do this" David said, stepping forward

Emma turned to him and then looked behind him before letting her eyes roam over the rest of the group, "Uh, guys, where's Regina?"

Everyone stopped as they began to look around.

"Well it looks like we lost one" Gold stated

Emma glared at him before rounding on David, "Didn't you notice she wasn't behind you anymore?"

"No. And I didn't realize it was my job to keep up with her" he replied

"So that means you have no idea when she dropped off from us?" she asked looking at her father

He shook his head regretfully when he noticed the fear in his daughter's eyes.

"Dammit" the blonde said angrily

"Honey, calm down, I'm sure she's fine" Mary Margaret said as she stepped up beside her daughter

Emma shrugged off the comforting arm, "No, she isn't"

"What makes you think that dearie?"

"She didn't want to come with us to find Tinkerbell"

"She wanted to do things her way" Mary Margaret said

Emma rounded on her, "No. She has a history with Tinkerbell and she didn't think the fairy would help us if she was with us"

"Why does that not surprise me" David said

"Look you guys don't know the whole story, okay, but it wasn't entirely Regina's fault"

"Honey-"

"No. Just stop, okay. The point is Regina wanted to stay at our last stop but I wouldn't let her. I told her she had to come with us and when we got close, if she still wanted to hang back she could…I knew I shouldn't have let her out of my sight. I should have known she wouldn't come the entire way"

"Emma it's not your fault" David said, "She's probably fine, like you said, she just chose to stop before she got to close"

The blonde shook her head, "I don't know…I feel…something doesn't feel right"

"Okay well we're here now, love, so let's climb up and see if we can find Tink, then we will worry about finding Regina. You know she would want us to finish what we came here to find" Hook said

Emma sighed with a nod, "I know"

Hook nodded before he began climbing up the ladder, followed by David, and then the rest of the group.

When the group finally all made it into the tree house they began looking around. There was no sign of a fairy in sight. Emma sighed as she plopped down hard on a makeshift chair. The rest of the group was still looking around trying to find anything that might be of any use.

David pulled a piece of black material from inside a box and turned to the group, "Umm guys, does anyone recognize this?"

Everyone turned towards the Prince, who was holding up a piece of black material. Emma's eyes grew wide before she jumped up and made her way over to David, yanking the material out of his hand.

"It's Regina's. It's part of her shirt" Emma stated, looking up at her father, fear and concern in her eyes

He nodded, "I was afraid you were going to say that"

"Wait, that means Tinkerbell's been following us, right?" Mary Margaret said

"Yes and if she's not here and Regina's missing" Hook said

"We have to find her" Emma stated looking around at the group

"Let's go" David ordered as he made his way quickly to the ladder, followed by Emma, and then everyone else

When they got out of the tree Emma turned back to the group, "Should we backtrack to try and find her?"

"Don't bother, love, if Tink found Regina she probably took her back to another hideout" Hook replied

"And how are we supposed to find her hideout? We already found one and she wasn't even up there" Emma said pointing up to the tree house

"I know where her other hideout is and it isn't far" the Pirate told her

"Okay well then let's get going" the blonde stated, ushering for Hook to once again take the lead

Meanwhile, Regina began to wake up, groaning slightly as she felt the back of her head throbbing. When she tried to sit up she felt her wrists tied together and her ankles still bound from the trap she had walked right into. She pushed through the pain as she sat up and came face to face with Tinkerbell.

"Are we really going to do this now, Tinkerbell?" the brunette asked still slightly groggy

"Oh I'm sorry were you expecting to wait until you were more prepared to fight back? I don't think that is how revenge works" the fairy replied

"Look Tinkerbell whatever you want to do to me just do it and get it over with" Regina told her, the fight coming back to life within her

"And give you the benefit of choosing when you get to die? Not a chance"

"I didn't come here to fight with you or to kill you"

"Well you had me banished here, why else would you come?"

Regina narrowed her eyes, "First of all, _I_ did not have you banished here, Rumple did-"

"_You_ told him too"

"I did not tell him to banish you _here_" the brunette practically shouted

The fairy looked at the former Queen in astonishment before the brunette added, "I simply requested for you to be banned from the Enchanted Forest. I didn't know _this_ is where he sent you"

Tinkerbell stared at the other woman for a long moment, trying to detect any hint of a lie. When she didn't see any she finally spoke up.

"You ruined my life"

"Well you ruined mine"

"You killed people I cared about"

"You used me as a pawn"

The fairies eyes widened in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play innocent with me Tinkerbell you sold out all my secrets to Rumple"

"I did not. I never spoke to him"

"But he knew everything we had talked about. He said that he convinced you to help him"

"I never spoke to the dark one. I was forced to tell the Blue Fairy about our conversation because I broke the rules when I approached you. She told me that if I insisted on helping you that I had to tell her everything you told me. I figured we were all fairies, she was my teacher, and that it was okay. She's the one who told me that she knew who your true love was"

"The Blue Fairy" Regina growled, realizing that both she and Tinkerbell had been played

The fairy nodded, "Well I have met the dark one, when he banished me here, but he told me it was your idea to send me here"

Regina looked up at the fairy, just now realizing she was missing something, "Where are your wings?"

"Blue took them from me after you killed my friends and family in the village. She said it was my fault those people died and that I wasn't worthy of being a fairy anymore because she didn't believe in me"

"Blue took away your wings?"

"It was your fault she took them"

The brunette nodded sadly without arguing.

"Besides not long after that Rumplestilskin found me and banished me here" Tinkerbell said throwing her arms up at the cave they were in

"So tell me, Regina, why should I let you live, when you have done nothing but ruin my life?"

"Because it wasn't just your life that was ruined" the brunette stated standing up, "And it appears you don't have any magic"

Regina stood up and used her own magic to rip the ropes from her wrists and ankles, "But I do"

The fairy shrugged, "And you forget that I have lived here a long time. I've learned the ways of this horrible land. And I have this cave rigged to my liking and even magic won't stop me. One wrong move and you could be stabbed with a very poisonous object, one that could kill you slowly"

The two women were standing nearly nose to nose when Regina felt something poking her in the ribs. She looked down and saw a small knife in the fairy's hand. The brunette swallowed thickly before looking back at Tinkerbell who had a smug smile on her face.

"Go ahead, try me, Queen. But this is laced with poison"

"Like I said earlier why don't you get it over with and just kill me"

The fairy took a small step back before Regina continued, "Here I'll even make it easy for you"

Tinkerbell watched in horror as the brunette reached inside her own chest and pulled out her heart.

"What are you doing?" the fairy questioned

"Take it" Regina told her as she stepped forward holding out her beating heart, "Go ahead, take it, stab it with the dagger, crush it, whatever you want"

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of trying to change, only to be continually reminded of the hell I caused so many people, even if indirectly…I'm just…tired" she admitted

"Didn't you find your love?"

"There wasn't one. You know that" Regina snapped, "The only true love I ever had was killed right in front of me by my own mother"

Tinkerbell shook her head, "No, Blue said she would tell you when the time was right"

Dark eyes flashed in anger, "What?"

"The Blue Fairy, she told me" Tinkerbell stopped mid sentence her thoughts finally catching up to her as she realized that she had been played

"Blue played me" she stated looking back up at Regina

"Way to finally catch up dear"

"You killed my friends and family for nothing. It wasn't even my fault" Tinkerbell said, clearly angry

"I didn't know that at the time"

"Of course not, because rather than think things through you become irrational and in the heat of the moment, and it always ends with someone dying. You let your anger control you instead of the other way around" the fairy said in a loud angry tone

"Don't you think I know that" Regina shouted back

"Then why do you keep letting it control you?"

The brunette calmed her anger before sighing and looking down at her heart in her hands, "Because it's all I've ever known…and it's the only way that I knew I was still alive…was the anger and the hate that I felt…I didn't know what else to do…there was no one for me to turn to…no one that would ever love me or care about me…anger was all I had"

Tinkerbell was slightly shocked at the admission of the former Queen, "Then change"

"It's not that easy" Regina replied,

"Look at my heart" she said holding up the organ again and placing it in the fairy's hands, "See how dark it is, how cold it is? That is because of all the lives I have taken and the sadness I have caused others…And if you still want your revenge you can take it, but I want you to know that once you take, even one life, your heart becomes darkened and it's not easy to overcome"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because even though we were both used as pawns, I am sorry for the hurt that I caused you… and I don't want you to become like me. Don't choose hate and anger. Be stronger than me and choose love instead"

"Love for what? There's no love on this island"

"But there is" Regina said, "My son is on this island and his heart is full of love. He didn't ask to be born into the family that he was and because of that he is here, at Pan's mercy, and I will do anything to save him. So please choose love…the love an innocent child has in his heart… and help me get my son back"

Tinkerbell looked at the woman standing before her and could see the honesty there, as well as the regret for past mistakes that she could never make up for. The fairy took a step back before walking in a circle, still holding the brunette's heart, before coming to a stop a few feet away. Looking back at the former Queen she sighed.

"You love your son?" she asked

Regina smiled, a real smile, but the fairy could see the sadness there, as well as worry, "Very much so. I feel like with Henry I finally got something right…I feel like he was my second chance and I am willing to do whatever it takes to save him, even if it means sacrificing my life for his"

Tinkerbell once again detected nothing but the truth from the woman before her, who was practically bearing part of her soul to her. She looked back down at the heart in her hands before stepping closer to the brunette and holding the heart out to her.

"It's not completely black" the fairy stated

"What?" Regina said caught off guard as she wiped a tear away from her eye

"Your heart" Tinkerbell said holding it up so that the former Queen could see it, "It's not completely black…see"

Regina looked down at her own heart, beating in the fairy's hands. Her eyes widened slightly when she noticed the quarter size red circle right in the middle of her heart.

"But how?"

"If I had to guess I would say your heart has been trying to heal for awhile and the red keeps getting bigger the more you begin to love again and try to redeem yourself"

"There's not a chance. It's too black. That's just a small red dot"

"No it's a _large_ red dot. You have to start somewhere"

Regina shook her head, "I was always told that once you blacken your heart there's no way to heal it or turn it red again"

"Well whoever told you that obviously lied"

"I don't know"

"Tell me more about your son…Henry" the fairy told her, formulating a plan in her head

Regina smiled again, a genuine smile. One that the fairy had seen on a much younger version of this woman. The brunette rattled off a few things about Henry and as she talked the fairy looked down at the heart and smiled.

"Regina look" Tinkerbell said, holding up the brunette's heart again, "Look at the red now"

The former Queen looked at her heart again and gasped. The red quarter size circle in the middle of the black was growing larger. The brunette didn't know what to say.

"It's…How is this possible?"

"Anything is possible with love" Tinkerbell stated matter of factly, "And you love your son"

Regina let a few tears slide down her cheeks as she stared at her heart before looking back up at the fairy, who was smiling, "I do…love my son"

Tinkerbell nodded, "I know"

Regina nodded also before the fairy spoke up again, "There's something else"

"What?" the brunette questioned as she cleared her throat to try to reign her emotions back in

"Your heart isn't completely cold either"

"Yes it is, I felt it when I gave it to you"

"Well it's not completely cold anymore, especially where it's red. Here feel it" Tinkerbell said pushing the heart back into its rightful owner's hands

Regina held her heart in her hands and opened her mouth in shock, once again, as she felt the warmth emanating from the red part of her heart.

"See I told you" Tinkerbell said smugly, "Now put that back where it belongs"

Regina nodded, but continued to hold her heart in her hands as she stared at it.

"Regina, put it back so we can discuss your son. I'm worried if he's been here too long that Pan might have already gained control over him"

That snapped the brunette into focus. She gripped her heart and shoved it back into her chest before looking at the fairy.

"So you'll help me?"

"I didn't say that. I don't have any magic, or fairy dust so I'm really of no use"

"But I thought-"

"Regina I do hope you find your son, because I don't want to think about your heart losing the love I have so clearly seen there, but there's really nothing I can do"

Before the brunette could respond Tinkerbell turned and began to walk away. Regina stood there for a moment before she heard commotion coming from the front of the cave. She began running towards the noise, knowing who it might be.

"Where's Regina?" Emma questioned, her sword aimed at Tinkerbell's throat

The fairy held up her hands, "Who are you?"

"You didn't answer her question" David said standing next to his daughter with his sword drawn

"Where is she?" Emma asked again, her tone laced with anger

"Better answer her, love" Hook said, finally speaking up

"It's been a long time Hook" the fairy smiled

"So it has"

"I swear to-" Emma began but was cut off as Regina came running around the corner

"I'm okay" she said holding up her hands, "She's okay, she won't hurt you"

"Regina? What the hell were you thinking?" Emma practically shouted at the brunette, the worry and relief both evident in her voice

"I was thinking about saving our son" she replied coolly but with a hint of bitterness

"Well is she going to help us?" David asked

Regina shook her head, "No…she doesn't have any magic"

"Why not?" Mary Margaret asked

"Because people stopped believing in me I guess" Tinkerbell answered

Regina looked at the fairy again, apologetically, before turning back to the group, "So what do we do now?"

"Tink you know where Pan's hideout is" Hook stated

"Yes"

"If you know that, then can't you help us get in?" Emma asked

"I could, but why should I help you?"

"Because I believe in you" Mary Margaret told her

The fairy turned to the pixie haired brunette, "And who are you?"

"In my old land I went by Snow White"

Tinkerbell gasped before letting out a laugh and turning to the former Queen, "You are working with Snow White to get your son back? The woman who you said ruined your life and you would be happy only when you got her head on a plate?"

Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes at Regina, "Why does that not surprise me"

"Well you did ruin my life dear"

"Okay that's enough" Emma said cutting off any more bickering before turning to look at Tinkerbell, "Look it's a long story alright. But will you help us, please?"

"Why should I sacrifice my life for her son's?" the fairy asked, nodding towards Regina

"Because he's my son too…and because he's an innocent kid"

"You two share a son?" Tinkerbell asked, looking from the blonde to the brunette

"Another long story" Emma answered before Regina could speak up

The fairy began contemplating when Mary Margaret spoke up, "If you help us, you can come home with us, back to our land"

"The Enchanted Forest?" she asked

"No we don't live there anymore. This is a different land"

"Why don't you live in the Enchanted Forest anymore?"

"Oh for Christ's sake, it's a long freakin story that's all connected, okay. And if you help us we will tell you all about it" Emma practically shouted as she finally lost her patience

Everyone was quiet as they stared at the blonde. Emma looked around now slightly embarrassed and could see the smirk on Regina's face.

"I'm sorry. I just want to find my…our son so we can get off this damn island, is that too much to ask?"

"Not at all dear" Regina responded

"Fine I'll help you, but we have to come up with a plan" Tinkerbell said, looking around at the group

"Okay, let's head back to our camp and discuss the details" David said as he began ushering everyone away from the cave

Just as they rounded a corner Gold stepped out of the bushes where he had been waiting. As soon as Tinkerbell saw him her eyes narrowed and she threw the dagger, she still held, in his direction. The older man saw it coming and simply made it disappear.

"Nice try dearie"

"What the hell is he doing here? I hate him more than Regina" the fairy stated angrily

"He's helping us find Henry" Regina answered, stepping up beside Tinkerbell

The fairy rounded on the brunette as she reached up and grabbed her by the throat, only causing Emma and David to pull their swords on the fairy.

"He cursed me here. You made it sound like you hated him as much as me" Tinkerbell said as she squeezed Regina's throat tighter

The brunette never flinched as the fairy tightened her hold. She looked into blue eyes that were locked onto her brown ones and said calmly, "Everything I told you back there was the truth"

"Then why is he here? I refuse to help any of you if he stays"

"He's here because he's Henry's grandfather…much to my chagrin" Regina told her

"Let her go" Emma told the fairy in a firm tone

"How?" Tinkerbell questioned, still staring into Regina's eyes

"If you come back to the camp with us we will explain everything to you" Regina told her

The fairy narrowed her eyes at the brunette, "I should have crushed your heart when you gave it to me"

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked in an almost horrified tone as she looked from one woman to the other

"I don't think you really mean that" Regina replied, completely ignoring Emma's comment

"Maybe, but if this whole thing turns out to be a setup I won't hesitate to kill you next time" Tinkerbell stated

"Fair enough" the brunette replied

Tinkerbell sighed before letting go of Regina's throat and giving her a slight shove backwards. Emma watched the interaction between the two women before she spoke up again.

"Why did she say she should have crushed your heart Regina?"

When the brunette didn't answer, Tinkerbell did it for her, "Because she gave it to me and told me to kill her"

"You ripped out your own heart?" Emma practically shouted as she stared at Regina in anger, "What the hell is wrong with you? What were you thinking?"

Everyone stood there in shock as they listened to Emma and Regina.

"I was thinking I wanted to save my son" the brunette replied softly

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You're lucky she didn't kill you" Emma told her, the anger still in voice

"I know" the brunette responded, just above a whisper

Without thinking through her actions Emma walked up to Tinkerbell and punched her right in the face. David was beside her in an instant.

"Emma what are you doing? She let Regina go" he pointed out, the brunette standing a few feet away staring at them with wide eyes

"I know. That was for tricking Regina all those years ago" Emma said looking straight at the fairy

Tinkerbell smiled as she looked at the blonde, "Well if that's the case did you punch your son's grandfather also?"

"Not yet" she answered simply

"Emma stop" Regina said as she walked up to the blonde, "It actually wasn't entirely Tinkerbell's fault"

Green eyes turned to brown as Emma stared at Regina, "You said-"

"I know what I said" Regina replied cutting off the blonde, "But apparently I was wrong about some things"

Emma continued to look at the brunette who turned away to look at the fairy before she spoke up, "Great so you lied to me"

"No" Regina said quickly, "It seems that Tinkerbell and I were both tricked"

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked as she looked at the brunette

"It's another long story, but it would really be best if we made our way back to the camp" Regina told her before looking around at the rest of the group

Emma narrowed her eyes at the woman. Regina noticed and she placed a gentle hand on the blonde's forearm, "I promise I'll tell you"

Emma relented and gave a small nod to the brunette, "Okay. But don't think I'm going to forget about you ripping your own heart out. I'm so mad at you right now" Emma told her quietly, so that Regina was the only one who could hear.

The group then turned and began making their way back to the camp, once again. When they finally made it back to the camp David started a small fire that they could sit around and formulate a plan. But before Tinkerbell agreed to discuss any type of plan she wanted to know who all of them were and why they were all on the island trying to save Henry.

Everyone took turns telling their story in a shortened version, including Emma, as the fairy sat by the fire and listened with wide eyes. When everyone had finished Tinkerbell turned to Regina, who was sitting beside her.

"So the person you hated the most and cursed to a new land with countless other people in order to gain revenge ended up being the grandmother of your son? Emma gave birth to him but gave him up and you ended up with him? And his other grandfather ended up being the dark one?"

"That is accurate"

"And you think all of that was by _chance_?"

"What do you mean?"

"Regina it's like your whole life was written for you. What are the odds that you would end up with the grandson of your worst enemy as your son?"

The brunette sat in silence for a moment, contemplating what had just been said, as did everyone else. Regina finally looked up and her eyes narrowed as she stared at the man across the fire from her.

"Did you know who Henry was when you got him for me?" the brunette asked as she stared at Gold

"I have no idea what you are talking about dearie"

"You lied to me about Tinkerbell" Regina continued

Everyone began to listen as the former Queen continued, "You made me think it was her. You had all of that planned. You tricked her also, and for what? Just so that you could be assured that I would turn into the Evil Queen and fulfill some sick destiny you had already planned out for me"

"Oh look at the time, I really must be going" Gold responded before disappearing from the campsite

"What the hell?" Emma said looking around

"Probably for the best. I really wasn't going to help if he was around" Tinkerbell stated

The fairy looked at Regina, sitting next to her, and could see the anger and hurt in her eyes. She laid a comforting hand over the brunette's clenched fists to try and calm her, which didn't go unnoticed by Emma.

Regina snapped out of her daze as she looked down at the fairy's hand on top of her own before pulling away.

"What the hell is going on?" Emma questioned looking around at everyone in the group

"I think we all just found out that Gold had a bigger hold on everyone's life here than we originally knew" David answered

There was silence around the fire before Hook spoke up, "I think we should all get some rest. We can formulate a plan first thing when we wake up"

Most of others nodded, but didn't move as they continued to sit by the warm fire. Regina got up and walked away from the group, finding a tree to lean against, as she stood and tried to rationalize all of the thoughts that were racing inside her head. Emma watched the brunette walk away and was about to follow her when she saw Tinkerbell get up and head in Regina's direction. The blonde watched as the curly haired blonde came to a stop in front of the brunette.

"What do you want Tinkerbell?"

The fairy shrugged, "Just wanted to ask how you didn't figure it all out earlier"

Regina sighed, "It's not as if I never contemplated the possibilities, especially once the curse was broken and I found out who Emma really was, but I still don't know how Gold, Rumplestilstkin, whatever the hell he's going by, would have pulled it all off. Or how he would have known that Henry was the grandson of Snow White"

"He's Rumplestiltskin" Tink stated

Regina merely rolled her eyes before slowly sliding to the ground, still leaning against the tree.

"You have come a long way though, from what it sounds anyway" Tink said, "I mean you are working with some of your worst enemies just to save your son"

"Yes and it's been excruciatingly difficult to not kill any of them"

The fairy smiled, "But you haven't. You've controlled it"

Regina turned to look at Tinkerbell and she nodded, "I suppose you are correct. But I would also do anything for my son, including working with people I detest, because as much as I hate to admit it I believe Emma was right when she said it was going to take all of us working together to save him"

"Wow, you're admitting I was right about something"

Regina and Tinkerbell both startled when they heard the voice. Looking up, and, to the side of the fairy stood Emma looking down at Regina with a smirk on her face.

"Miss Swan do not sneak up on a person"

"Especially in Neverland" Tink added

"I wasn't trying to be sneaky, I thought you guys heard me walking up" the blonde told them

"Well obviously you thought wrong" Regina replied

"Well at least I was right about something" Emma responded with another smirk

The brunette rolled her eyes before saying, "Go ahead and soak it in, dear, it's the only time you will ever be right"

Emma let her smirk turn to a slight pout and Regina couldn't help but sigh, "Really Miss Swan how old are you?"

The blonde shrugged in a childish manner before turning her attention to the fairy, "Do you mind? I kinda want to talk to Regina"

"And I was _kinda_ talking to her first" Tinkerbell pointed out

"Well my topic is more important"

"You still owe me an apology"

"For what?"

"You punched me in the face"

"I'm pretty sure it was well deserved, especially since I don't know what happened between the two of you in the cave"

"Aside from that, it wasn't entirely my fault, she told you we were both played"

"And I told you I didn't know that, but I'm not apologizing for something you have probably deserved at some point in your existence"

"I will-"

"Oh shut up" Regina said loudly to the two blondes

Tinkerbell and Emma both turned to look at the brunette with dumbfounded expressions.

"I have to listen to enough bickering. I came over here to get some privacy and to think. So be quiet."

Emma continued to stand, shuffling her feet back and forth in a nervous manner, while the fairy continued to sit next to the brunette quietly.

Regina sighed, "Could you two please go away for a bit"

Tinkerbell nodded as she pushed herself to her feet and walked back to the campsite. Emma however did not move, instead she simply plopped down on her butt, sitting so that she could face the brunette.

"Honestly, Miss Swan, I was talking to both of you. Why don't you ever listen"

"First of all, it's Emma, remember? You've called me Miss Swan enough for one day. Secondly, the last time I took my eyes off of you, you disappeared from the group and got kidnapped by Tinkerbell, so excuse me for not listening to your request"

"Fine. You can remain there if you are quiet"

"Nope. Can't do that either"

"Why not?"

"Because you promised to explain to me why you ripped your heart out and gave it to that damn fairy"

Silence took over once again and Emma scooted closer to the brunette, moving to sit Indian style in front of her, while Regina remained leaning against the tree with her legs pulled up to her chest.

"Regina?" the blonde coaxed, "I just want to know why you would do that? After everything you've been through. After how far you have come, why would you just give up now?"

The brunette finally raised her eyes to look at Emma. Brown eyes met green and the blonde could see the sadness.

"I don't know. I think in my heart I know something is going to go wrong. Not all of us are going to make it off of this island alive and if I have to be one of the one's to sacrifice myself to save my son, then I will"

"Regina-"

The brunette shook her head, "No, Emma, I don't want to have this conversation again. I'm merely stating a fact. And I want you to know that if and when the time comes, I'm prepared. I've made peace with myself…as much as possible. But I want you to be the one to take our son home and finish raising him. I had the first ten years of his life-"

"Stop" Emma told her as she leaned forward and placed both of her hands on Regina's knees, "I don't want to talk about this. We are _both_ going to make it home, alive, with Henry"

"Emma-"

"No" she said simply as she gripped the brunette's knees slightly harder, "I just wanted to know why you gave your heart to Tinkerbell?"

Regina sighed, "She wanted to kill me Emma, but deep down I didn't think she had it in her. I could see the hate in her eyes that she had for me. I was just trying to show her what would happen to her own heart if she killed me"

Emma leaned back slightly as the words sunk in, "You didn't want her to make the same wrong choices you did. You didn't want her heart to blacken"

The brunette averted her eyes from the blonde, choosing to stare at the dirt on the ground, "I guess a part of me didn't want to ruin any more lives than necessary. I never meant for her to be banished to this island. It seems no matter what I do everyone I come into contact with is hurt in some way"

"I still don't like the fact that you ripped your own heart out" the blonde told her

"It is my life and my heart. I can do what I please with it" Regina replied turning to look at Emma

The blonde shook her head, "No it isn't…well I mean it is your life, but you're changing…have changed, but most importantly your heart isn't just yours"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's part of Henry's also. He has a stake on that heart of yours and he would be devastated if anything happened to you. So you're wrong, your heart isn't just yours, so stop being careless with it"

Regina could do nothing but blink in somewhat admiration at the blonde's words.

"So what did you and _Tinkerbell_ talk about in that cave?"

"You mean when she was holding my heart in her hands?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow

Emma shrugged but looked at the brunette with worried eyes as she bit her lip.

"Just about my past regrets and about how much I love Henry…I told her to be stronger than I ever was and choose love over hate and anger"

Emma felt a warm sensation tingle through her body at the brunette's words. There was so much complexity to the woman sitting in front of her, and yet, if anyone would sit down and actually listen they would hear how amazing she was and how deeply she loved. She didn't realize that she was smiling until Regina snapped her out of it.

"Emma?"

"Huh? What?" the blonde questioned as she focused on brown eyes

"What were you smiling at?"

"You" Emma answered simply

"Excuse me?" the brunette questioned with a shocked, confused look

"You are such an amazing person Regina, if you would give people a chance to know the real you, just Regina Mills, mother of Henry, I think you would be surprised at their reactions"

"Ha, if it were only that simple dear"

"I'm serious Regina" Emma said as she moved to sit on her knees, her hands still on the brunette's knees in front of her, "I think what got you into the whole mess of your past in the first place is that you love so deeply"

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't mean that's a bad thing, it's a great thing. When you love someone you do it with all your heart, but you also feel so deeply, so intensely-"

"Emma I really don't want to-"

"Okay, okay. I'll stop…but just know I'm onto you Regina. I have been for awhile. There's so much more to you than you let people see. And when we get back to Storybrooke I'm going make sure other people see it too"

"You'll be wasting your time and breath dear"

"No I won't. Because like you, I also care deeply. And when I care about someone I will do whatever I have to in order to protect them. And fortunately for you, you happen to fall into that category now" Emma told her with a cocky smile

"I don't know if that is necessarily a good thing"

This time Emma rolled her eyes, "Well that's just too bad for you _Mayor_ Mills"

They sat there for a moment staring at each other before Emma finally averted her gaze and pushed herself back from Regina so that she could stand up.

"Are you going to stay here or come back to camp and rest?"

"I suppose if I say I am going to stay, that you will be also?"

"You assumed correctly"

"Then I guess I will head back to camp"

"Excellent choice _Madam Mayor_"

"Oh shut up _Sherriff Swan_"

Emma giggled lightly as she held both her hands out for Regina to take. Once she did the blonde pulled her to her feet easily. As the brunette turned to walk away Emma caught her by the wrist spinning her back towards her. However, she did it with more force than intended and Regina flew right into the blonde's chest.

"Emma"

"Sorry" the blonde blushed as she stepped back leaving space between the two of them, "I just wanted to be clear about one thing"

"And what might that be?"

"Don't ever rip out your heart again, understood" the blonde said, her face more serious than Regina had ever seen it

"Emma I-"

"No" the blonde said shaking her head and looking into dark eyes, "You have to promise me that you will never rip out your own heart again. Henry needs you…I need you…I mean…I just…geeze…Regina we've come so far I don't want to lose what we've built…I don't want to lose what we have…and I definitely don't want Henry to lose you…So _please_, do not. Rip out. Your heart. _EVER_. Again."

Regina felt her heart warm at Emma's words, though she wouldn't admit, probably ever, but she knew that the blonde cared, and right now that was all that mattered.

"And what do we have?" the brunette asked as she looked into green eyes

Emma swallowed as Regina's brown eyes looked deep into her own green ones. The blonde felt like the woman was looking deep into her soul and could see all of her secrets.

"We're friends, right" Emma answered in a hoarse voice

"Are we?" Regina questioned as the blonde cleared her throat

"I like to think so" Emma replied

The brunette nodded, "Okay then"

"Okay then what?" Emma asked slightly confused

"I will try not to rip my heart out again anytime soon" Regina stated before turning and once again trying to walk back to camp

"Regina" Emma called after her

The brunette stopped before turning back around to face the blonde, "What?"

"Promise me"

Emma could tell the other woman was contemplating what to do so the blonde walked up to her and stopped only inches from her face, "Please Regina, _promise_ me that you will not rip your heart out again"

The brunette felt a tingling at the blonde being so close to her, even though it wasn't the first time they had been that close, but it felt different.

Regina sighed before saying, "Fine. I promise I will not rip out my heart, again, while we are here"

"Thank you"

The brunette nodded before turning and continuing to her destination. Emma quickly caught up to her and walked beside her the rest of the ways back to camp. When they got there they noticed everyone was already asleep. Emma moved to set up her cot as Regina did the same. Once again they were only a few feet from each other. As they both laid down on their blanket Emma turned her head in the direction of the brunette.

"Regina" she whispered loud enough for the other woman to hear her

"What?" the brunette answered in an annoyed tone

"I'm glad you're alright and I'm really glad that Tinkerbell didn't kill you"

Regina smiled to herself and a moment later replied, "Me too"

Emma smiled as she lay on her own blanket before turning over on her side. She sighed to herself as she closed her eyes. A moment later she heard a soft voice.

"Good night Emma"

The blonde smiled wider this time before responding, "Good night Regina"

* * *

A/N: As always reviews are greatly appreciated :) Hopefully I will get the next chapter up sometime next week, probably close to the weekend!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am apologizing again for life consistently getting in the way of my writing. Hopefully this extra long chapter makes up for it. I worked the last few nights trying to get it up to my standards. Not sure if I met that or not, but I wanted it to go up before tomorrow night's episode! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

A few hours later the group began to awake and gather up their belongings. Tinkerbell looked around the group of people surrounding her.

"Are you all prepared for what we are about to enter into?" she questioned

"No, but I don't care what we have to do, or see, I just want my son back" Emma stated

"I agree with Emma" said Regina

The rest of the group could do nothing but nod in agreement. Tinkerbell nodded as well before looking from Emma to Regina.

"Then let's go get your son back" she said before turning and leading the group towards Pan's hideout.

Everyone followed the fairy as they continued their trek through the jungle. As they continued on Regina could feel herself growing weaker. She also felt a strange sensation, like her magic was being drained, but not really. She couldn't figure it out, all she knew was that it didn't feel right. She was walking in front of David and began to stagger slightly. He reached out quickly and caught her by the arm.

"You okay?" he asked sincerely, as he continued to hold her up by her arm

The rest of the group heard him and stopped to see what was happening. Emma had been walking in front of Regina and immediately came to stand beside her father and the brunette.

"Regina?" the blonde questioned

The brunette shook her head slightly, "Something's not right. It feels like my magic is being drained, but I know it isn't"

Emma looked at Regina with worry before turning back to Hook and Tinkerbell who were standing nearby.

"What's going on?" the blonde questioned as she looked from the Pirate to the Fairy

"We are getting closer to Pan's hideout. Magic will feel different there" Tink answered

"Will it hurt her?" Emma asked

The fairy shook her head, "No. Like she said, it feels like her magic is being drained, but it really isn't. It will make her feel off, but I don't think it should impede her magic"

"How will we know for sure?" Emma asked

"The only way to find out is if I try it" Regina stated, shrugging away from David who was still holding onto her arm

"Magic?" Emma asked

"Yes dear"

"Are we sure that's a good idea? Won't it alert Pan or the lost boys?" Mary Margaret asked

"We have to know if her magic is affected" Tink stated

"Then I need to test also, right?" Emma asked as she looked from Regina to the fairy

"Probably wouldn't hurt. Although it's strange that Regina is affected and you aren't" Tink said

"Her magic is light" Regina stated, "Mine isn't and this land is a dark land, it makes sense that I would feel the pull more than she would"

The fairy accepted this observation before looking at the two women, "Okay well test out your magic"

Regina took a deep breath before flicking her wrist and causing a fireball to appear in her hand. She smiled as she noted magic seemed to work easier now than it had earlier on the island.

"It seems to be-" she began before she stopped turning to look at her hand which seemed to be burning brighter. She tried to close her hand into a fist to put out the fireball, but groaned in the process as she felt the flame burning her hand. Then she felt a searing pain in her head and she bent over grabbing her head with her free hand.

The others stood almost horrified as they watched the former Queen hunch over in pain. Emma immediately grabbed Regina by the arm.

"REGINA" she practically shouted, but the only response she got was a groan in pain

The blonde did the only thing she could think of and grabbed the hand holding the fireball with both of her hands and closed Regina's hand into a fist, effectively putting out the flame. As soon as the flame was out the pain in the brunette's head disappeared as well. Regina slowly stood back up, breathing heavily.

"Regina?" Emma said, still holding the brunette's hand between two of her own

Brown eyes met green and Emma could see the other woman had been fighting back tears of pain, "What happened?"

"Exactly what Pan wanted to happen... I think he wants to be the only one able to use magic on this part of the island"

"But you did use magic" David pointed out

"Yes but with a price" the brunette stated, finally pulling her hand away from Emma's. As she did she held it up for the others to see. They all gasped when they saw the fiery blisters now on the palm of her hand. The brunette had been burned by her own fireball.

Emma immediately grabbed Regina's hand to inspect it more closely, "Regina this is bad" she stated as green eyes met brown once more.

"I'll be fine. We have to use magic in order to rescue Henry and I'll be damned if I let a little burn stop me"

"But is this going to happen every time you use magic?" the blonde questioned, concerned

"Every time I conjure a fireball, yes. I'm assuming that every time we use magic there is going to be an adverse reaction that harms us" she told the younger woman

"So that's going to happen to Emma also" Mary Margaret questioned with worry

"There's only one way to find out" Regina answered as she looked at the blonde

Emma nodded as she slowly released the brunette's burned hand.

"No. Emma you can't do this" the short haired woman said as she stepped up next to her daughter

The blonde turned to face her mother, an apology already on her face, "I have to"

"No you don't"

"Mary Margaret I do. I have to know if I'm affected the same way. We have to know what we are up against when we rescue Henry"

With that Emma turned around and faced a tree. She looked up at the branches and closed her eyes, willing them to break. A few seconds later she heard a cracking sound. She opened her eyes and saw some of the branches breaking off of the tree. She smiled slightly, expecting them to just hit the ground, but instead the limbs began to fly towards their group.

"What the hell" she stated as she saw the branches gain speed and hurdle towards them

The rest of the group saw what was happening and knew Emma no longer controlled what was taking place.

"DUCK" Hook shouted as he shoved Tinkerbell to the ground

The rest of the group hit the ground hard, but not before Regina flicked her wrist and erected a clear wall between the group and the branches. However, the branches continued to beat against the clear wall before finally breaking through and continuing its hurdle towards the group. This time Emma and Regina together threw their hands up in an attempt to redirect the branches. However, instead of redirecting them, the branches immediately exploded before disintegrating, the ashes falling to the ground.

Everyone lay on the ground watching the scene that unfolded before them. Emma and Regina for their part, didn't look all that surprised as they turned to grin at each other. They helped each other up as they continued to stare at one another, their hands still linked.

"Guess we still make great magic together" Emma stated with a smile before faltering slightly at her words, "Ummm…what I meant was…You know-"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Relax Emma. You're right. We are stronger together. I don't know how we could have forgotten that. I've only been trying to etch it into your brain since the beginning of this trip"

The blonde could do nothing but smile at the brunette before Mary Margaret broke the silence, "What the hell just happened?"

"I believe your daughter and the Evil Queen just created magic together" Hook said with a wry smile

"You two are pretty powerful together" Tinkerbell pointed out

"Unfortunately it wouldn't be the first time" David said in a worried tone

"This is good, right. Your magic is stronger together, it seems. That can work to our advantage" Tink pointed out

"Most definitely" Regina agreed before dropping the blonde's hands from her own

"Regina wait" Emma said as she reached for the brunette's right hand which had been injured earlier from the fireball. As she turned Regina's hand palm up they both gasped as they saw her hand somewhat healed. There were still a few raised blisters, but nowhere near as bad as it had been.

"What? How?" the blonde rambled

"I have no idea" Regina answered as she examined her own hand before looking back up into green eyes

"Well whatever happened let's be thankful" Hook said, "I think we need to keep moving and I think those two need to stay together, they are our strongest weapons" he nodded towards Regina and Emma

"Let's continue then" Regina said turning away from Emma to face the fairy and Pirate

The rest of the group nodded as Tink continued to lead with Hook behind her, then Regina and Emma, with David and Mary Margaret in the back.

They hadn't walked more than a hundred yards when the air around them began to chill dramatically. Everyone began to shiver as the temperature continued to drop. A few seconds later a thick heavy fog began to envelope the air around them, just as it had when they first set foot on the island. This time the group was prepared as everyone formed a straight line, latching onto the person in front of them. Tinkerbell continued to lead the group as Hook kept his hand on her shoulder. Regina followed Hook, grasping the back of his coat to maintain contact with him. Emma had her hand on Regina's shoulder before slowly letting it slide down until she grasped the brunette's left hand in her own left hand. Regina allowed her arm to trail behind her slightly so that she and Emma could remain connected by their hands. Mary Margaret grabbed Emma's other hand, not able to tell through the thick fog that her daughter was holding hands with her worst enemy. The pixie haired woman then grabbed David with her other free hand as he trailed the group.

As the group continued on, slowly, they could feel the air grow more tense. Regina could feel the change in the atmosphere immediately and her body tensed. Emma felt the brunette tense through the contact in their hands and she immediately squeezed the older woman's hand.

"Regina?" the blonde questioned, breaking the silence that had enveloped them along with the fog

There was a moment of silence, so the blonde squeezed the brunette's hand again.

"Something's not right. I can feel a change…some kind of magic" she finally answered

"I don't feel anything" Emma stated, finally noticing the group had stopped moving, "Wait, why did we stop?"

"I heard something" Tinkerbell replied

"What?" David asked from the back of the line

"I don't think she knows that mate"

"Then why did we stop?" asked Mary Margaret

"Because Regina feels like magic is being used right now and-"

"Because Tink heard something and we can't see where we are going. Unless you want her to continue and possibly lead us into an ambush" Regina said as she cut Emma off and finished the answer to the question

"Regina" Emma said in a warning tone

"What? It was a stupid question" the brunette stated

"Why do you have to be so…bitchy" Mary Margaret snapped

"MOM!"

"MARY MARGARET"

Regina smiled to herself, knowing she had struck a chord with her former stepdaughter. No one could see the faces that everyone was making, but they could feel the air around their group tense even more.

"She has a point, love, it wasn't a very intelligent question" Hook added

"Okay, enough" Emma said loud enough for the group to hear her, "We are losing focus. Tink do you still hear whatever spooked you earlier"

"I didn't say I was spooked, I just heard something…it sounded like rustling in the bushes"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Okay, well do you still hear the _rustling_ sound?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment before they all heard a distinct hissing sound.

"Uhhh" Tink said softly

"Oh shit" Emma said out loud

"Crap" Regina added

"This isn't good mates"

"Is that what I think it is?" Mary Margaret questioned in a frightened tone

"I think our friends are back" David stated the worry evident in his voice

"I don't think that sound is coming from something friendly" Tink replied

Suddenly everyone could feel something slithering around their legs, something large. Emma gulped as she squeezed Regina's hand tighter. The brunette squeezed back before she felt the blonde get pulled backwards, taking her with her. Regina clung tightly to Hook's jacket and it caused a ripple effect as everyone fell to the ground. Before anyone could react they heard David groan from the back.

"DAVID" Mary Margaret shouted as she tried to twist around to see her husband, though the fog was still too thick to see the person right in front of you.

Regina was tucked between Emma's legs, still leaning back against her chest, from her fall, and Hook was lying on top of the brunette, with Tinkerbell laying against him. Before they could move, or react to David's groan, Hook shifted uncomfortably causing Regina to scold him.

"Hook stop moving like that, you weigh a ton"

"That's not me, love, there's a giant snake crawling over me" the Pirate stated, his voice cracking slightly

"HOOK" they heard the fairy shriek

"Crap! Regina!" Emma said in a worried tone as she grasped for the brunette's hand that she had lost as they fell, "We have to do something"

"Don't you think I know that! I can't move!" she shouted back at the blonde even though she was still practically lying on top of her

Regina felt Emma grasping for her hand and when their hands locked they both felt the energy swirl through them, just before Regina squeezed the blonde's hand tighter as she said, "Think of light and fire"

Emma wanted to question the brunette but fought that internal battle, and instead focused on light and fire just as Regina had said. Both women could hear the cries from Mary Margaret and Tinkerbell, but they pushed it all away as they concentrated on their magic. A few moments later there was bright light before the sound of a crackling and a small explosion followed.

Regina felt some of the weight on her legs lift and she quickly opened her eyes. She gasped as she saw the thick fog was gone and they were once again just enveloped by the dark of night and a bright glow from the full moon shining above them. She also noticed the snakes that had been surrounding them and on top of them were gone and nothing but small pieces remained. She squeezed the blonde's hand before turning slightly to look at the woman behind her, who still had her eyes closed and was sweating slightly even though the air still had a frigid feel to it.

"Emma" the brunette said as she tugged on their connected hands, "Emma open your eyes"

The blonde slowly opened one eye and glanced around subtly before noticing the fog had disappeared. She then quickly opened her other eye and saw that the snakes had basically been obliterated. Her eyes widened slightly as she took in the darkness and bright light of the moon that illuminated the sky.

"Wow" she said, still in amazement at what she and Regina had just done

"David" Mary Margaret said in a worried tone from behind them

That shook the blonde back into reality as she turned to look behind her at her parents. She saw David laying on the ground, eyes closed. Emma immediately released Regina's hand as she slid away from the brunette and crawled the short distance to her parents. Meanwhile, Regina turned her attention back to the two people in front of her. She tried to shove the pirate off of her, once again, but to no avail.

"Hook. Get. Off. Me" she growled as she continued to shove his back

"Alright, love" he said as he rolled to the side and off of her legs before coming to a kneeling position, "Things sure have changed, huh? Because the last time I was on top of you I am sure you were begging me to _not_ get off of you" he smiled smugly

The brunette shivered at the memory, "Please do not remind me of my mistakes"

Hook was about to retort when Tinkerbell finally started moving a few feet from them. Regina and Hook both pushed themselves to their feet before making their way over to the curly haired blonde.

"Tink?" Hook questioned as he knelt down beside her, while Regina remained standing, though she bent over slightly to get a better look at the fairy

The curly haired blonde moaned slightly before slowly opening her eyes. As she did she looked up into two sets of eyes looking down at her worriedly, which she thought was odd, since they technically were both supposed to be villains. She groaned again as she closed her eyes, things had definitely changed.

"Tinkerbell?" this time it was Regina's voice

The fairy opened her eyes again before pushing herself up onto her elbows slightly.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Hook asked

"The snake was dragging me away…just before a bright light exploded in the sky and then it just…blew to pieces" she answered turning to look at Regina

"Was that you? And Emma?" the fairy questioned

"Yes. I suppose it was" the brunette said with a nod before looking over at Emma and her parents. She let out a small sigh of relief when she saw David sitting up as well

"Come on, love, let's get you up" Hook said as he reached his good hand out to her, before standing up and then pulling the fairy up beside him

The three of them turned and made their way over to the Charming's who were still trying to process what had just happened.

"Well I don't think we are going to be able to surprise Pan anymore. If he didn't know before, that we were coming, he definitely knows now" Tinkerbell stated

Regina glared at her and the fairy simply stared at the brunette before adding, "I'm not saying I'm not thankful, believe me I am, I am simply stating that because the two of you decided to save all of us, that we aren't going to be able to just sneak up on Pan and the lost boys. So we need to be prepared with a different plan"

The rest of the group nodded as they began to discuss a new plan. While it wasn't the greatest plan, it was going to have to work. Mary Margaret, David, Hook, and Tinkerbell were going to have distract the lost boys while Emma and Regina dealt with Pan.

The group began their journey, once again, but this time with Emma and Regina at the back. As they walked side by side Emma looked over at the brunette who seemed deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" the blonde asked quietly

Regina faltered a moment before looking into Emma's green eyes. She sighed before answering simply, "Henry"

Emma smiled faintly as she too thought about her son. _Their_ son. They were so close. They were going to save him. They were going to take him home. It was going to be alright. But then why didn't she feel like that was the truth. She looked over at the brunette again. This time she noticed the small beads of sweat on the other woman's forehead and the settle signs of pain she was trying to hide.

"Regina?" the blonde questioned in a worried tone

"I'm fine Miss Swan, I was just thinking about when Henry was a little boy" she said before looking over at the blonde

Emma fumbled for a moment before bluntly asking, "What about when he was little?"

Regina looked over at her, about to scold her, because it was her memory of the little boy he once was. But when she saw the look on Emma's face, she couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. All she could see on the blonde's face was concern and love for their son.

Regina sighed before looking ahead at the group who didn't seem to notice her and Emma's conversation. She then looked back over at Emma before looking down at the ground as they continued to walk.

"When Henry was little we used to play games…cops and robbers…superheros and villains…those kinds of things…but Henry would sometimes choose to just be himself…he wanted me to be the…hero…and save him"

The brunette paused waiting for a retort from the blonde. When she got none she glanced up at an impassive face. She quickly looked back down at the ground before continuing on.

"Don't get me wrong, sometimes I was the one who needed saving and he would play the hero…ironic huh" she stated and paused, but still got no response from the blonde

"One night after we had played one of those games where he insisted I portray the hulk and save him from the villain…I was putting him to bed and I finally got up the courage to ask him why he wanted me to play the hero in his games"

There was another pause as Regina fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. She felt a light touch on her forearm and quickly jerked her head to the left to see Emma's eyes staring at her with concern and wonder.

"What was his answer?" the blonde asked, not removing her hand from Regina's arm

The brunette let her gaze fall from the other woman's, as she looked back down to the ground, "He said that…that _I_ was _his_ superhero and that he knew I would always save him"

There was another moment of silence before Emma let her hand trail down the brunette's arm until she grasped her hand, squeezing it tightly. Regina looked at their hands before looking up into green eyes brimming with tears.

"Ironic huh?" Regina said, her own brown eyes brimming with tears

"Why? Because you were a villain in your past life?" Emma asked, still holding onto the brunette's hand

Regina scoffed, "That and the fact that his birthmother is the Savior. The true hero"

"Regina" Emma said as she stopped walking, effectively tugging the brunette to a stop as well

The older woman was still staring at the ground so Emma spoke up again.

"Regina look at me…please"

The brunette finally looked up into eyes full of…love?

Emma smiled, "I already told you that you were…are a great mother to Henry. That story…that memory that you just shared with me is just more proof. And it tells me how much he has always loved you. Because no matter what you might think, he does love you or he wouldn't have called you his superhero…and that…that is the kind of mother I always wanted for my son"

"Well he-"

"And don't even think about saying he has me now, because you will always be his first hero. And that little boy is still inside him. And I'm sure he knows that we are _both_ going to save him. Because he knows how much we _both_ love him"

Regina could only nod, afraid if she said anything that she might completely break down and that was not something she was prepared to do, especially right now.

"How old was he?" Emma asked, still holding the brunette's hand

"Six"

"I'm sure he must have been absolutely adorable"

"Mmm. Absolutely" she said with a smile

Emma smiled as well as she thought about what her son would have looked like at that age. Unruly brown hair, big greenish-brown eyes, and a smile full of missing teeth. Not to mention a heart full of love and most likely a clumsy little thing.

The blonde couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her mouth at her thoughts. Regina turned immediately and saw the smile plastered on the other woman's face.

"Miss Swan?"

That did it. The blonde dropped her smile and looked up at the brunette with a slight glare, "It's Emma. Remember"

"Fine. Emma" Regina says as she rolls her eyes, "What is it you find so amusing?"

The blonde smiles again, "Uh…I was just…thinking about what Henry would have looked like at that age"

Regina couldn't help her own smile before raising an eyebrow, "And that made you laugh?"

Emma blushed slightly, "Well part of it..I actually was wondering if he was as clumsy as-"

"You are?"

Emma shrugged and kicked the dirt with the toe of her boot. Regina continued to smile at the sight, mainly because Henry used to do that…a lot.

"He was…quite clumsy…sometimes he still is…he was always tripping over things, as well as his own feet…but it was always something I loved about him and found…endearing"

Emma perked up at that, opening her mouth to ask her next question, but was quickly cut off by Regina.

"And no Miss…Emma I do not find those qualities endearing in you. He was, and is, a child. You are a grown woman"

The blonde closed her mouth and sighed before saying, "But he was a cute kid, right?"

Regina waited a moment before replying, "The cutest"

Emma smiled widely, quite proud of herself, but before anything else could be said a voice interrupted them.

"Geeze you guys. You had us worried. Are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked as she made her way towards the two women

Regina immediately dropped the blonde's hand and rolled her eyes, "Of course we are"

"Well we looked behind us and you two weren't there. Are you sure you're alright?" the short haired woman asked as she looked at Emma

The blonde fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Yes _we_ are fine. We were just talking. No big deal. So let's just keep moving"

Mary Margaret looked from her daughter over to her enemy before looking back at her daughter, "Are you sure?"

Emma sighed, "Positive"

The short haired woman finally turned and began leading the other two down the trail to where the rest of the group was waiting for them.

"Everything alright?" David asked as they approached the group

"Yes. Everything is fine" Emma answered a bit harshly

As they continued on their journey Emma snuck a look at Regina, who was still walking beside her. The brunette felt the other woman staring so she looked over at her and was greeted with a warm smile. Brown eyes met green and Regina smiled politely back.

Before they knew it the group had walked through a group of shrubs and stepped right into the middle of a camp. A large fire was still going in the middle of the campsite and everyone immediately moved to a defensive stance, drawing their weapons and standing side by side.

"Well, well, well looks like you all finally made it. I must say I am a bit surprised that you are all still alive" Pan said as he stepped around the fire to stand in front of the group

"Where's Henry?" Emma asked harshly, her sword drawn

Pan merely smiled as he ignored her question and turned towards Tinkerbell, "I am surprised you would choose to help them Tinkerbell, especially when you know they are going to lose. I will give you one chance to stand on my side and when I destroy them all, I agree to spare your life"

The curly haired fairy glared at him before responding, "No"

Pan's smile faded as he returned the glare, "So be it. I'll try to make your death…quick"

"Nobody's dying" David said, speaking up

Pan turned quickly in the Prince's direction staring at him a moment, before laughing, "That is some very wishful thinking"

"We will defeat you" Emma stated

"We will destroy you" Regina said in a harsh growl that even made Emma nervous

Pan turned and stared directly at the Evil Queen, "And how do you expect to do that? I'm well aware of everyone's powers here and I am certain that the closer you have gotten to this…area…the more difficult it has become to control those…powers"

"Good always wins Pan" Emma said

Pan merely scoffed before replying, "Well you seem to be mixing with the wrong crowd then…Emma"

"It's amazing what can happen when one little boy has so many people who love him" Mary Margaret stated, finally speaking up, her bow and arrow leveled right at Pan

"Except, unfortunately, for you all, Henry is under the impression that none of you love him and that you will never come to rescue him"

"That's not true" Emma argued loudly

Pan smiled, "Oh but it is. He also has come to the conclusion that it would be better if he stayed here, with his new family, in order for you all to maybe come to an understanding. He believes that maybe all of the…bad blood…between you will resolve if he is no longer around"

Regina narrowed her eyes at Peter Pan, knowing that is exactly the opposite of what Henry would think, "That is the worst lie I have ever heard" she stated

Pan narrowed his eyes at the dark haired woman, "You think that just because you claim to be his mother that you know him"

"Yes" she answered confidently

"You aren't even his real mother"

"Yes she is" Emma said angrily

Pan smiled as he turned his attention to the blonde, "So you did finally accept that you abandoned your son…allowing him to be raised by the Evil Queen"

"The Evil Queen did not raise my son, Regina raised my son. She was the mother that I always wanted him to have. She gave him the kind of life that I never would have been able to"

"And Emma did not abandon him" Regina stated, just as angrily

"That's not what Henry believes" Pan said as he took a step forward to look at the two women standing side by side, "He believes that Emma abandoned him and because of that he was left to be raised by a woman not capable of love"

"That's not true. She is capable of love and she loves her son and Henry knows that" Emma shouted as she took a step forward, but as she did Pan threw his hand out and Emma flew backwards, rolling across the ground.

Before anyone else could react Regina had already conjured and thrown a fireball at Pan, but he had already disappeared. The fireball hit the large fire that was already lit, causing the fire to nearly double in size, the intensity of the flames throwing everyone in the group backwards. They all rolled across the ground before popping back up and making their way to Emma who was just getting up. Regina squeezed her hand shut that she had used to conjure the fireball, already feeling the blistery burns on her hand. She bit back the pain as she made her way over to Emma as well. On her way over to the blonde she could feel her hand beginning to burn again and she knew the fireball was still slowly burning in her palm. The two women's eyes connected, clearly checking to see if the other was okay. The blonde could see the other woman trying to hide the pain that she was feeling. Emma brushed her parents' concerned hands away as she stepped towards Regina.

"Hey, you know what Pan said isn't true"

"Of course. You know that as well, correct?" the brunette countered

Emma shrugged, "Yeah, but he definitely knows what to say to strike a nerve"

"Of course he does. He's evil." Regina responded

The two women were silent for a moment before Emma looked down at the brunette's hands. She saw her clenching her right hand into a fist so she reached out for it only to have Regina pull away. Green eyes shot up and connected with brown, "Regina I know you're hurt, you threw a fireball at Pan after he threw me through the air"

"I'm fine"

"Let me see"

"I said I'm fine" Regina stated harshly as she turned to walk away

Emma reached out and grabbed the brunette by the wrist spinning her back towards her with a glare. She then pulled Regina's hand over to look at her palm, while the others gasped at the way Emma had just treated Regina and noting that the brunette did not fight back. Emma saw the glow in the brunette's hand and immediately clasped her hand over the palm with the flame still burning. Mary Margaret gasped as she watched her daughter place her hand on top of the flame and squeeze Regina's palm between her own two hands. Regina hissed before sighing in relief as the flame was extinguished. The rest of the group watched as Emma lifted her right hand off of Regina's and noticed that the blonde had not been affected or injured at all by the flame. Emma kept Regina's hand in her left hand as she inspected the blisters that were now raised on the other woman's hand and sighed.

"You shouldn't conjure any more fireballs" Emma told her as she looked back up

Regina scoffed as she pulled her hand away from the blonde's hold, "And what am I supposed to conjure? Some unicorns hopping over some rainbows? Maybe that will distract Pan enough for us to grab Henry?"

Emma narrowed her eyes at the other woman, "You don't have to be such a smartass. Besides as you pointed out, and I also found out, I'm sure those unicorns would end up coming after us spitting the rainbows out of their mouths as weapons at us"

"Really dear?" Regina questioned with a raised eyebrow

The blonde shrugged as she looked down at the ground, "You know what I mean"

"Unfortunately I do, which tells me that I have been around you far too long" the brunette replied

"You can admit that you enjoy my company because I know that you do"

"Hardly"

"Ladies, as much as I am enjoying this flirting, because believe me I am, there are more pressing matters at hand" Hook said

Emma and Regina both tensed at his words before turning and shooting daggers at the Pirate.

"I was not flirting" they said simultaneously

"Really? Because it sure seemed like flirting to me. I mean I've been trapped here a long time, but I think I know what flirting is" Tinkerbell said

Regina pulled her hand from Emma's grasp and both women tried to hide the blush on their cheeks as they looked everywhere but at each other. David looked between the two before turning to his wife who looked pale as she looked back and forth between her daughter and her enemy.

The Prince then cleared his throat before breaking the uncomfortable silence, "So now what?"

Everyone then turned their attention back to their plan. They knew they had stumbled upon the camp, they just need to find the rest of the hideout. Just as they began walking towards the fire they heard a commotion above them. They looked up and standing on a rock high above them was Henry with a sword in his hand, Pan standing beside him.

"HENRY" Regina and Emma shouted at the same time

The boy did not respond, he didn't even acknowledge them, but the entire group saw the evil smile on Peter Pan's face.

"I told you he didn't want to go with you. He's chosen us as his family, and because of that, he doesn't remember who you are" Pan shouted down to them

Everyone in the group looked horrified at the thought. Everyone glanced around at one another, except for Emma and Regina who kept their eyes locked on their son.

"Henry, it's Emma, it's me kid. We are all here. Me, your mom, your grandparent's. We all came to save you and to take you home" Emma said as she spoke loudly up to her son

Both she and Regina thought they saw a flicker of recognition in the boy's eyes, but from the distance between them all they couldn't tell for sure. Emma turned to Regina with worried eyes.

"Regina you try" the blonde encouraged

Brown eyes turned to look into green, "Why me?"

Emma's stance relaxed as she looked at the brunette with a light smile and a caring face, "Because you're his mom. You raised him. Please, just try"

Regina swallowed before turning her attention back to her son, "Henry…Henry it's your mother. I really need you to focus on my voice, baby. Listen carefully. I love you sweetheart. I love you more than anything and anyone else, and I would do anything for you, including share a ship with Emma, all three of your grandparent's, and Hook. There are so many people that love you, because you are such a special boy. I am so proud of who you are Henry. I need you to really listen to me now, sweetheart. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. You showed me how to love again…Your mom and I both love you so much. We just want you to come home with us. Both of us. Please Henry"

Everyone was silent as they listened to the woman known as the Evil Queen talk so softly, openly, and sincerely to her son. Emma gave up fighting back her tears when she listened to Regina. The blonde turned her attention away from Henry for one moment to look at the brunette beside her and could see the tears running down her face as well. Once Regina stopped talking Emma spoke up once more.

"Please Henry. Please listen to your mother. We both love you so much and we just want you to come home"

Both women were watching their son very intently and they saw his eyes move away from the fire to look in their direction.

"Mom?" he questioned in an unsure and slightly frightened voice

Regina was still in a mild state of shock, as was Emma, so David shouted loudly, "Yeah buddy we are all here"

Henry immediately shifted his gaze in the direction of another voice he recognized, "Grandpa?"

The Prince smiled, "Yeah buddy"

Pan's smile faded as he narrowed his eyes, "You still won't get him. You will all die trying"

With that he whistled and all of the lost boys began surrounding the group. Regina and Emma both kept their eyes trained on Pan and their son as Pan grabbed Henry by the arm and pulled him away from the edge, but not before making the sword in the younger boy's hand disappear.

"MOM" Henry shouted as Pan pulled him away from the edge and out of sight

"HENRY" Emma and Regina shouted simultaneously

The two women immediately tried to run in the direction of their son only to be cut off by two lost boys. Regina smiled wickedly as she narrowed her eyes before conjuring a fireball and throwing it at them. As they made a move to get out of the way, Emma threw her hand towards them and the two boys went flying through the air, but not before one threw his spear at the blonde, who was also flying through the air as her magic back lashed at her. Regina was quick to poof away the spear, only for it to reappear right in front of her, her only saving grace being Hook when he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the path of the pointed blade.

Emma was pushing herself off of the ground as she watched her and Regina's magic conspire against them.

"This sucks" she shouted as she made her way back to Regina and Hook, who was standing beside the brunette

"We have to get to Henry" Regina stated, her palm still burning with a fireball that she couldn't put out

"Let's go. Screw this backlash magic shit" the blonde replied as she grabbed Regina's hand that was holding the fireball and closing it into a fist, effectively putting it out

"Miss Swan" the brunette scolded

"Now is really not the time Regina" Emma replied

Regina rolled her eyes but took off beside the blonde as they made their way towards the cliff. As they were making their way around the fire Regina heard Tinkerbell make a grunting sound off to her right. She turned her head and saw the fairy on the ground, a lost boy standing over her, ready to stab her with his spear, while another one stood on her wrist that was holding the dagger. She switched directions quickly as she came up behind the lost boy with the spear and drove her hand right through his back, grabbing his heart and ripping it out from behind. Emma had stopped when she saw Regina change directions and her mouth hung open as she watched the brunette rip the heart out of the lost boy who was about to kill Tinkerbell. The boy dropped his spear as he turned around to look helplessly at the brunette. Regina held his heart up and began to speak to it, telling him to fight against the other lost boys. He nodded as he bent down to pick up his spear. The boy who was standing on the fairy's wrist turned his bow towards the brunette but she had already stepped towards him and shoved her free hand into the boy's chest. She winced slightly at the pain in her blistered hand as she wrapped it around the heart and pulled it from his chest. She held it up and whispered the same thing to that heart as she did to the other. The boy nodded and followed his friend to fight the other lost boys. Regina shoved the two hearts at Tinkerbell who was just sitting up.

"Put those in a safe place for now" the brunette ordered before turning and heading back towards Emma who was still standing there gaping at the scene that had just unfolded.

"Close your mouth Emma" the brunette shouted, "Let's go"

"But you just…I don't…You…What-"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Yes you just witnessed me rip a heart out. No need to thank me just yet"

"But I-"

"We can discuss my Evil Queen routine later. Let's go get our son" Regina shouted at the younger woman

Emma finally snapped out of her momentary daze and took off after the brunette as they raced around the fire. They saw some shrubs beside the huge cliff above them and immediately took off towards it. Regina pushed through first and as soon as she did she felt herself flying backwards, hitting Emma before they hit the ground.

"What the hell?" Emma exclaimed as she and Regina pushed themselves back to their feet

Both women kept their eyes trained in front of them, not able to see anything but darkness. They slowly walked forward, side by side. They had only taken three steps when they heard a loud shrieking sound. Both women immediately covered their ears as they felt a breeze blow towards them. Suddenly large golden eyes were coming straight at them. Both women's eyes grew wide as they watch a large black bird, much like the one they had encountered in previous days, fly towards them, mouth open as it continued to shriek, its fangs dripping in saliva. It flew towards them purposefully with its dangerously sharp talons out ready for attack. Regina immediately conjured a fireball, before attempting to throw it at the large bird, but to no avail. The brunette let out a scream of pain as the fireball remained in her hand, burning through her already scorched flesh. Emma heard the scream and whipped her head in the direction of the other woman. She saw Regina trying desperately to put out the fireball that seemed to be growing larger in her hand. The blonde began to move towards the other woman but was stopped when the large, black bird grabbed her shoulders by its talons, the sharp nails digging through her flesh, as it picked her up off the ground. This time Emma cried out in pain, causing Regina to look up from her enflamed hand to find the bird lifting the blonde from the ground. The brunette had just enough time to open her free hand as she made a spear appear. She watched as the bird turned back in her direction, still carrying Emma by its talons, and came towards her, fangs bared as it took a nose dive directly at her. Regina gripped the spear and held her ground as the bird came at her with its fangs. Then she shoved the spear upwards piercing its mouth, causing it to momentarily falter and drop Emma. The blonde hit the ground hard just in front of Regina. The brunette fell to her knees near the other woman, whose eyes were closed.

"EMMA" she shouted, shaking the blonde with her good hand, the fire still burning in her other hand

The blonde blinked as she looked up at Regina, "Regina"

"I know you're hurt but I need your help" she said frantically as she moved her free hand to grab one of Emma's

The blonde nodded as she linked her hand with Regina's.

"Concentrate" the brunette told her

Regina saw the bird coming back towards them, now clearly more angry, with the spear still sticking out of its mouth. The brunette held her hand out with the fireball and directed it at the bird. She could feel Emma's magic slowly combine with hers before the fireball shot out in a spray of fire hitting the bird over and over until it finally caught fire and fell to the ground. Once it hit the ground Regina sighed in relief as the fireball in her hand disappeared. She dropped Emma's hand as she brought her own burnt hand to her chest, fighting back the tears of pain.

Emma slowly sat up, blood dripping from the holes in her flesh just below each collarbone. She could also feel the blood dripping down her back from where the talons had pierced her from behind.

"Regina" she said trying to get the other woman's attention

The brunette finally turned to look at the other woman and saw the blood dripping down her chest from the holes just below her shoulders.

"Emma you're hurt" she said as she reached her good hand out towards the blonde, before letting it drop

"So are you" she pointed out, nodding towards the brunette's hand and also noticing how the other woman was covered in a thick layer of sweat despite the cool air that was engulfing them.

"I'm okay"

"So am I"

"Then let's go get our son" Regina said as she pushed herself to her feet

Emma nodded as she pushed herself to her feet as well. The two women continued moving forward pushing through their pain in order to save their son. They made it around the back of the cliff. Looking up the steep incline they could see that Pan and Henry were no longer there. They turned to look behind them when they saw movement. Suddenly Pan was in front of them holding Henry by the neck. Both women stopped as they glared at the leader of the lost boys.

"Let. Our. Son. Go" Regina said angrily

"Let me think about that" Pan said as he held his free hand up before dropping it back to his side, "No"

"Mom" Henry said in a frightened voice as he looked from Emma to Regina

"It's going to be okay sweetheart" Regina told him in a soft tone

"Well I see you are still lying to the boy" Pan said as he began moving, dragging Henry with him

"Are you lying to everyone else as well?" Pan questioned, looking at the brunette

When Regina did not respond Pan smiled before continuing, "Did you tell Emma that the reason your magic has been getting weaker is not just because of the island?"

"What's he talking about?" Emma questioned

"Nothing" the brunette answered

"That's a shame. Apparently you have learned nothing from this adventure" Pan said before turning to look at the blonde, "You see when the Evil Queen was struck by those arrows a couple of days ago she was also poisoned"

"Gold healed her" stated Emma

"Well he healed her on the outside, but the poison had already entered her veins. She won't make it off of this island alive. Judging by the amount of magic she has used tonight and will use before this night is over, she probably won't last to see tomorrow…but then again none of you will"

"Regina?" Emma questioned, turning to look at the brunette

Regina was solely focused on their son, "Henry, listen to me, everything is going to be fine. I promise. You are going to be fine"

Pan sighed as he jerked Henry further away from the women, cutting off the boy's ability to speak, "Stop lying already"

"She's not lying. Everything IS going to be alright" Emma said as she and Regina followed Pan's movements, choosing to focus on the most important thing, which was Henry

"Oh I beg to differ, ladies. You see Henry here has what I want…what I need. You see he has the heart of the truest believer. And magic here in Neverland, as you have witnessed, is not what it used to be. That isn't solely because of me. You see magic is slowly dying here. In order for us to still live, the lost boys and myself, we need the heart of the truest believer. That just happens to be your son. And once I have what I need he won't be able to leave this island"

"You see, Emma" Pan said turning to look at the blonde, "Your son can be like you, he will be like you. He will be the savior of Neverland"

Pan smiled wickedly as he said the last part and Emma narrowed her eyes even more at the leader of the lost boys.

"You will NOT take my sons heart just so Neverland can still exist with magic" the blonde stated angrily

"If anyone here is taking a heart, it will be me" Regina said, "And it will be yours" she said looking at Pan with spite

Pan smiled as he laughed simply, "I would like to see you try it" he dared her

Regina was about to step forward when Emma grabbed her arm, effectively stopping her. The brunette was about to yell at her when she noticed why the blonde had stopped her. While Peter Pan had been explaining what he wanted with Henry, he had also managed to lure them all back up to the cliff. Pan was now standing on the edge with Henry, once again.

"I am only going to repeat what Emma said, once. You will not take our son's heart" the brunette told him

Pan shrugged, almost nonchalantly, "Well if I can't have his heart, you still won't get him back…alive" he said before throwing Henry towards the edge.

Regina was already moving towards Henry as Pan released him. And as Henry flew over the edge of the cliff shouting for his mother, the brunette dove off of the cliff before Pan could stop her. She grabbed hold of Henry's arm and yanked him towards her before poofing them out of the air. She knew it was risky because of the way her magic had been working, but she had no other choice. Emma watched in horror as her son and Regina disappeared in a purple cloud of smoke. She and Pan stood side by side searching the ground below for Regina and Henry to reappear. Suddenly Emma spotted a purple cloud of smoke next to Mary Margaret. The blonde sighed with relief as Regina and Henry reappeared, seemingly unscathed.

Regina shoved Henry towards her ex-step-daughter, "Keep him safe" she shouted before she poofed herself away again.

Pan was just turning towards Emma, her back now to the edge of the cliff, when Regina appeared beside her. The leader of the lost boys was momentarily caught off guard as the brunette reappeared.

"Don't even think about" Regina said before throwing her magic forward and knocking Pan backwards

Emma and Regina both moved forward, away from the edge before the brunette held out her free hand to the blonde.

"Let's do this" Regina said

Emma nodded as she linked her hand with the brunettes and they turned to face Pan who was moving towards them once again. Before Pan could reach them beams of light began shooting at him. Emma and Regina were surrounded by blue and purple as their magic intertwined. As their magical colors combined, it formed the perfect blend of indigo. That indigo beam of magic shot towards Pan and incapacitated him. His body lifted off the ground and began to shake violently as the Evil Queen and Savior's combined magic continued to drain his energy. Eventually Pan's body quit moving. Emma and Regina slowly siphoned off their magic, reigning it back in. Pan fell to the ground and the two women let out a sigh of relief as they both continued to breathe heavily, their hands still linked. Emma looked over at the brunette and could see the sweat that was dripping down her forehead.

"Regina?" Emma questioned

Before the brunette could respond they could hear commotion from below. They turned and stepped towards the edge of the cliff. Their faces contorted in fear as they saw the lost boys injuring members of their group. They saw Mary Margaret covering Henry's body with her own as Pan's shadow flew towards them.

"Emma you have to protect them" Regina said quickly

"What? How?" the blonde fumbled with words as she looked into dark eyes

"Your force field. Use it. I have to destroy Pan. It's the only way" Regina said just before waving her hand and making Emma disappear in a cloud of purple smoke

Emma reappeared beside Mary Margaret and Henry, her head still nauseous from the transporting. She looked up and saw Regina still at the top of the cliff. She heard Henry shouting and whipped her head back towards the sound of his voice.

She took a step towards her son, grabbing his arm and prying him from Mary Margaret's grasp before wrapping her arms around him and closing her eyes. A moment later there was a loud boom. She opened her eyes and watched as the lost boys went flying through the air and Pan's shadow was pushed away by the force field that she had erected. She looked around and saw the other members of their clan slowly standing to their feet and moving closer to her. Henry turned and wrapped his arms around his blonde mother's waist.

"Mom" he said out loud as his arms squeezed tightly around her waist

"It's alright Henry" she told him as she wrapped her arms around his small shoulders

"Emma what did you do?" Mary Margaret questioned as she stood next to David

"What Regina taught me to do" the blonde answered simply

Emma looked up at the cliff and saw Regina smile down at her. She returned the smile just before her face dropped to one of horror as Pan's shadow flew towards the brunette woman.

"NOOOOO" Emma shouted as she watched the shadow begin to suck the brunette's soul right out of her body

Henry wrenched himself out of Emma's grasp as he turned to see what she was shouting at. He watched with frightened eyes as the shadow continued to suck the life right out of his brunette mother.

"MOM" he shouted as tears began streaming down his face

Henry tried desperately to escape Emma's grasp and make his way to his mother, but to no avail.

"MOM" he continued to shout before turning back to Emma, "You have to save her. Help her. Do something" he begged, the tears still streaming down her face

Emma felt her own tears falling before she felt herself shouting loudly, "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU SICK BASTARD"

Pan's shadow turned at the sound of her voice, stopping momentarily, but not releasing the brunette woman. Emma took a deep breath as she conjured more magic and felt with every fiber in her body how much the brunette meant to her and how much she wanted to save her. Suddenly she felt magic explode from her body. It shot out quickly, aiming at the brunette on the cliff. Everyone watched as Regina was suddenly surround by a bubble of magic, much like the force field they were currently protected in. Pan's shadow was thrown from Regina and they watched as her soul sling shot back into her own body and she fell to the ground.

"Emma how did you?" Mary Margaret began

"I…I don't know"

"MOM" Henry shouted up at Regina again as he sniffled

Emma took a moment to regain herself before she also shouted, "REGINA"

Pan's shadow continued to fly at Regina but was thrown back every time it hit the protective shield. It then tried coming towards Henry again, but with the same results. The shadow shrieked in anger as flew around them. Suddenly Gold appeared just outside the protective shield Emma had up.

"GOLD" the blonde shouted

The older man turned and spotted the group inside a protective shield.

"We have to trap the shadow. It's the only way to stop Pan" the older man said

"How?" Emma questioned

"With this" Gold said as he held up a box

"What's that?"

"Just a little something I had hidden for a rainy day. Where's Regina?" he asked looking around

"She's on top of the cliff with Pan" David answered

Pan's shadow then came flying towards Gold. The older man look terrified as the shadow dove towards him. Emma concentrated as she let part of their protective shield down. The rest of the group panicked as one of the walls opened up.

"Emma?" Hook questioned worriedly

She ignored him as she shouted at the older man, "GOLD. HURRY"

The wizard turned quickly and moved towards the group, leaping through the opening just before the shadow got to him. Emma made the shield reappear just as the shadow hit it and bounced off. It shrieked loudly again in anger.

"Thank you dearie" Gold said as he stood up

"Don't thank me until we get rid of that damn shadow and get the hell off this island" Emma said angrily

"Emma" Mary Margaret scolded slightly

The blonde rolled her eyes at her mother, turning her attention back to the wizard, "Okay how do we do this"

"It's going to take all three of us" he said, meaning the two of them and Regina

Henry was still staring at the top of the cliff waiting to his see his brunette mother.

"I think she's hurt. The shadow was sucking the life right out of her…it took me awhile to get the shield around her" Emma told him

Gold looked up at the cliff and could faintly see the traces of magic forming an almost circle around what he assumed was the Evil Queens body. He then looked back at the blonde woman.

"You made a force shield appear all the way up there?" he asked her, clearly impressed

She shrugged, "I'm not sure how"

He smiled as if he knew a secret that nobody else did, "Oh I think you do dearie. And if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm sure you will soon"

"What's that supposed to mean? What do you know?" she asked a bit harshly

"That does not matter right now. What does is getting rid of Pan"

"How are we supposed to do that with us down here and Regina up there?"

"We need to get up there" he said

"How? If we move up there how am I supposed to control the shield down here?"

"Magic" he said simply

"But I don't know how. I don't even know how I did that" she said motioning towards the bubble on the cliff

"Relax, dearie, I am going to place a holding spell on this bubble so you won't have to control it anymore" he told her as he waved his hands around the inside of the shield that they were in

Everyone watched as a purple cloud appeared beneath the shield they were in.

"There. That will take care of all of them" Gold said, ignoring everyone else and turning to focus on the blonde

"Now what?" Emma asked

"Now we get the shadow" he told her as he reached for her

Before he could grab Emma by the arm Henry turned and threw his arms around his blonde mothers waist again, holding on tight, "Be careful. Please help my mom"

Emma's heart broke at her son's fragile state. She held him tightly before kissing him on the top of the head, "Kid I'm going to do everything I can to help your mom. And she's tough right? I doubt she's going to let something like Pan's shadow stop her"

Henry looked up into Emma's green eyes, "Please bring her back to me so I can tell her that I love her"

"Kid she knows how much you love her"

He looked up at her with sad eyes and her heart broke, "I love you Henry"

"I love you too mom" he said sincerely before stepping out of her grasp

Gold didn't waste another minute before grabbing her by the arm and then the two disappeared. Henry looked up at the cliff and saw his blonde mother and his grandfather reappear just outside the other force field.

"Geeze. What is with you people. Can't a girl get a little warning first" Emma said as she tried to catch her breath

She then realized where she was and she spotted Regina lying on the ground inside the shield. She moved quickly towards her, the shield disappearing as she entered it. She dropped to her knees beside the brunette.

"Regina" Emma said as she reached out to touch the other woman

Gold came up behind her just as Pan's shadow made another attempt at them. The blonde felt the shadow's present and immediately erected the force field around the three of them.

"Regina please wake up" Emma said

She grabbed the brunette's hand and saw the burned flesh and raised skin covering the palm. Emma closed both of her hands gently over Regina's injured one and closed her eyes.

"Please Regina, Henry needs you…he's so worried about you. Besides we need your help to capture Pan's shadow so we can finally stop him"

"Why didn't you say that in the first place" a hoarse voice said weakly

Emma's eyes snapped open and connected with dark orbs. The blonde smiled and sighed in relief as the brunette struggled to sit up.

"Nice of you to join us dearie"

"Shut up Gold" Regina snapped

Emma helped the brunette sit up all the way as she continued to kneel beside her.

"What happened?" Regina asked as she looked around, noticing they were inside a protective bubble

"Apparently the Savior has lived up to her title" Gold said

"What?"

Emma looked at Regina slightly embarrassed before speaking, "The shadow…it was.."

"I know what it was doing Miss Swan. How am I still alive? Henry?" she questioned, suddenly worried

"He's fine" Emma told her squeezing her hand slightly

"Then how?" the brunette questioned looking around

"Apparently I can make a force field appear without being near it" the blonde said

Regina raised her eyebrows in slight surprise and awe, "You…you made a force field appear…around me?"

"I guess so" the blonde answered as she looked at Regina

Regina smiled at Emma but before either woman could say anything else Gold spoke up, "As lovely as this is we have a very pressing matter at hand that is going to require all three of us"

Regina looked up at Gold before she pulled her hand away from Emma and attempted to stand. The blonde grabbed Regina's arm to help her all the way up. Once they were all standing Emma grabbed Regina's hand again, the one that had been burned and flipped it over, palm up.

Both women looked down and saw that once again the burned flesh had been repaired and only a few blisters remained. They looked back up at one another shock on both of their faces.

"What? How?" Emma began

"You healed her. Well somewhat" Gold stated as if it was obvious

"But how?" the blonde fumbled

Gold shrugged, "Now is not the time for a healing lesson, but I will tell you that I am not surprised"

Regina pulled her hand from the blonde's grasp as she turned back to Gold, "How do we defeat Pan?"

Henry and the others were still watching from below, safe under their bubble. The young boy smiled as he saw his brunette mother standing next to Gold and Emma.

"My mom, she's okay" he said turning to his grandparents who were standing beside him

"Yes she is kid" David replied with a smile as he wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders before pulling Henry towards them

"Was there ever any doubt?" Hook questioned as he looked over at the Charming family

"Yeah, I mean she is the Evil Queen" Tinkerbell pointed out

"She _was_ the Evil Queen, but to me she's just my mom" Henry said to no one in particular

"You love your mom?" the curly blonde fairy asked as she looked at the brunette boy

"Yes" he answered simply as he looked at her

Tinkerbell smiled as she bent down to look him in the eyes, "She loves you too, very much"

Henry smiled at the fairy, "I know"

"But do you know how much you changed her life?" Tinkerbell asked

"I don't think I did before…but I do now" he told her, sincerely

"Good" she nodded to him with a smile, "Don't forget that, okay"

"I won't" he told her seriously

Meanwhile Gold had just explained to Emma and Regina that they were going to have to form a circle, with the box in the middle, and use their combined magic to suck the shadow into the box.

"Are you all ready?" Gold asked looking at the two women

"Let's just get this over with so we can go home" Emma replied

"Very well" he said as he placed the box on the ground before holding his hands out to the two women

Both women took a deep breath as they stepped forward and connected hands with the wizard before linking their own two hands together. Emma released the force field that had been protecting them. They all felt their magic intertwining and then the air began to whip around them. They watched as Pan's shadow flew above them before getting sucked in a downward spiral towards the box. It took several minutes for the shadow to finally be sucked completely into the box. By the time it disappeared into the box Regina was sweating profusely. They all dropped their linked hands once the shadow was trapped. The brunette lost her balance and fell to the ground.

"Regina" Emma practically shouted as she dropped down beside the brunette

"I'm okay" Regina said as she tried to push the blonde away

"No you aren't"

The brunette sat on the ground as she looked up at Gold, "Now what do we do?"

"We destroy the shadow. It's the only way to defeat Pan and assure that he will never have magic again"

"Good luck" a voice said from a short distance

All three of them turned in the direction of the voice to find Peter Pan standing, staring directly at them.

"Did you really think you could defeat me?" he questioned

"We already have" Regina told him

Pan smiled, "Actually it seems quite the opposite. You see you are clearly dying. And Rumplestilstkin will be following closely behind you"

"Like I said you twisted little bastard, no one is dying" Emma said as she stood up to stand next to Gold

Gold took a step towards Emma and Regina. Slowly Regina pushed herself to her feet to stand between the wizard and the Savior. The three linked hands once again before Gold pulled the box out and dropped it on the ground in front of them. Pan's eyes widened as he saw the box. As soon as he made a move for it the three adults combined their magic and aimed it directly at the box. Pan shrieked in horror as the box exploded in front of him. The force of it threw all four of them through the air. Emma held tightly to Regina's hand, even as they flew through the air. They all landed roughly, but the blonde never let go of the brunette's hand. As they hit the ground Emma could feel the brunette beside her, struggling to sit up.

"Regina?" she questioned as she let go of the other woman's hand to look at her

The brunette struggled to sit up as she looked at the blonde beside her, "I'm okay"

Emma nodded before they looked around spotting Gold not far away. They then saw Pan struggling to sit up a good distance from them.

"Why would you do that?" Pan shouted at them, tears streaming down his face

All three adults stood up and slowly walked towards the teenager.

"We couldn't let you ruin anymore lives" Gold told him

"And we couldn't allow you to hurt our son" Regina added

"So you're just a…regular boy again?" Emma questioned, not quite following

"Not exactly" Gold said, "He's a teenager, yes, but he's no regular boy. He still has the capability of becoming what he was all over again"

"Then how do we stop him?" the blonde asked

"We get rid of magic on this island" Regina replied

"And leave him here" Gold added

"Alone?" Emma questioned

"No he will have his lost boys with him" the wizard said

"Only the ones who choose to stay with him" Regina said turning to look at the older man, "They will get a choice"

"As you wish"

"If you destroy magic here how will do expect to save her" Pan said looking at the brunette

"They won't" Regina said before the other two could respond

"What? No" Emma said turning to the brunette

"Emma" Regina said turning to look into fearful green eyes, "It's too late for me. There's nothing that can be done. It's okay because all that really mattered is that Henry's safe"

"No" the blonde said shaking her head as tears began to fall down her cheeks

"It's okay" Regina said with a sad smile, reaching up and wiping a tear from the blonde's cheek

"Regina I-"

"Don't. All that matters is that you take care of our son" the brunette stated

Emma shook her head again, "No, he wanted me to bring you back to him-"

"He'll understand. He's strong-" Before she could finish she dropped to her knees clutching at her chest

"REGINA" Emma shouted as she dropped down beside the brunette

The blonde helped ease Regina onto her back before looking up at Gold in fear, "There HAS to be something we can do"

Gold turned to Pan, "She's right. There has to be a remedy of some sort"

"There is, but not here. It's down by the water" he replied

"Show me"

"And you'll let me live?" Pan asked

"You are going to age like any other person. Once we get rid of magic here you won't stay young, you'll age normally"

Gold then grabbed Pan and the two disappeared.

Emma remained beside the brunette, who was clearly in pain.

"Why didn't you say something?" Emma asked angrily

"It wouldn't have mattered. There was nothing you or anyone could have done"

"You piss me off so much sometimes" Emma told her

"Likewise dear"

"Damn you. You are going to be fine. Gold is coming back with a cure"

"I won't hold my breath"

"Stop that" Emma scolded her as another tear rolled down her face

They were silent for a moment before Regina looked up into green eyes, "Henry?"

"I'm sure he's fine"

"Just check…please" Regina said

Emma nodded before she stood up and walked to the edge of the cliff. Looking down she saw her family still safe inside the protective shield. She looked around and saw the lost boys had all dropped their weapons and were looking around at each other, clearly confused. She realized that they were no longer a threat and neither was Pan's shadow.

Henry saw his blonde mother at the top of the cliff and could see that something was wrong by the look on her face. He squinted trying to make out if those were tears on her face.

"Something's wrong" he stated in a worried tone

The rest of the group looked up and spotted Emma at the top of the cliff. David and Mary Margaret looked at one another recognizing the worried look on their daughter's face.

"I'm sure everything is fine" Mary Margaret said

"No. Something's wrong. Where's everyone else? Where's my mom?" he questioned

Emma didn't see the commotion beneath the shield as Gold and Pan reappeared beside her.

"Here" Gold said holding out a sea shell, "She needs to drink what's inside it"

"What?" Emma asked

"It will counteract what the poison is doing to her body" Pan said from beside Gold

"Why should I trust you?" the blonde questioned with a glare at the teenager

"You probably shouldn't, but I'm not lying. It's what I would give any of the boys if they were accidentally struck by poison" Pan told her

Emma took the shell and moved back to the brunette, but not before she flicked her hand in the air to remove the shield from the group down below the cliff.

"Regina you have to drink this" Emma said as she knelt back down beside the older woman on the ground

Brown eyes seared into green ones as the brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Drink it dammit" Emma said as she tilted Regina's head up and held the sea shell up to the brunette's mouth

"Please" Emma begged

Regina slowly opened her mouth and allowed Emma to pour some of the contents in. The brunette swallowed and then immediately began coughing. As she struggled to breathe Emma began to panic and turned towards Pan.

"What did you do?" she asked angrily

"Nothing, I swear, it is a cure" the teenager said holding his hands up

Just as the blonde was about to stand up she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned and found brown eyes looking up at her. Regina carefully sat up, keeping her hand on Emma's forearm.

"It's okay" she told Emma

"Regina?" the blonde questioned

"I think it worked" she said

Meanwhile as soon as the force shield had been dropped Henry took off in a dead sprint towards the cliff.

"HENRY" Mary Margaret shouted after the boy

"Let's go" David said as the rest of the group took off in the same direction

Emma was smiling at Regina when they heard their son's voice. Emma turned her head just in time to see Henry running towards them.

"MOM" he shouted as he ran

Emma saw her son's eyes trained on his adoptive mother and smiled as he ran straight for her. She continued to smile as Henry dropped to his knees practically sliding across the ground as he somehow still managed to barrel into Regina, knocking her off balance even though she was still sitting. As small arms wrapped around her neck they both tumbled backwards as Regina's back connected with the ground again, Henry on top of her. Emma couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Easy kid" the blonde woman said as she smiled at her son lying on top of his brunette mother, his arms wrapped tightly around her neck and Regina's arms wrapped around his back as she held him against her.

"I love you mommy" he told her as he buried his face in her neck

Regina couldn't help the tears that began to fall down her face. Her son hadn't called her 'mommy' since he was eight years old.

"I love you too baby" she replied

The rest of the group had managed to catch up with Henry just as he barreled into Regina's arms. They all stood around watching the scene with smiles on their faces.

Mother and son lay like that for a few more minutes. Regina could feel her son's tears on her neck and she held him tighter.

"It's okay sweetheart, you're safe now" she told him softly as she rubbed his back

"I'm sorry mom" he sniffled, "I'm sorry for everything. I love you so much. You weren't a bad mom…ever"

"Oh sweetie, it's okay. You don't have anything to apologize for" she told him as she turned to kiss the side of his head

He cried into her neck a little bit more before Emma began to rub his back as well, both mothers trying to offer comfort. Regina turned her head slightly to look at Emma with sad eyes.

Emma nodded as she attempted to help the brunette sit up with Henry still latched to her tightly. Regina finally managed to sit up, Henry practically in her lap as he continued to hold onto her.

"Kid, your mom loves you, we both do, no matter what" Emma told him as she ran her fingers through his hair

Henry finally released some of his hold on his brunette mother's neck as he turned to look at his blonde mother, "I love you both too…so much"

"We know sweetheart" Regina told him sincerely

Henry turned back to look into brown eyes, "But I'm still sorry mom. I do love you. I've always loved you"

Regina smiled sweetly at him, "I know. And I love you too, so, so much" she told him before placing a kiss on his nose and then another one on his forehead.

He smiled at her gesture before releasing the hold he still had on her neck. He turned slightly to look at everyone standing behind them. Then he turned back around and looked at Emma. He smiled at her before leaning towards her and wrapping his arms around her neck hugging her tightly.

"I love you too mom" he told her

"I know. I love you too kid" she replied before pulling back and ruffling his hair

Henry turned back to his brunette mother once again and looked into her deep brown eyes, "I knew you'd save me" he told her and before she could reply he added, "You know why?"

"Why?" she asked hoarsely, knowing he wanted her to ask

"Because…you're my mom and you'll always save me" he told her with a smile

"Oh Henry" the brunette said as her heart swelled with love for her son. She didn't fight the tears as they began to slide down her cheeks.

"Don't cry mom" he told her as he reached up and wiped away a few tears with his hand

"These are happy tears Henry. I love you so much and I'm so happy that you are okay" she told him before she pulled him in for another hug which he gladly reciprocated.

He wrapped his arms around her neck again and squeezed tightly, "I'm glad you're okay too…I was scared"

"We are all okay now" Regina told him as she held him

Emma continued to smile at the interaction between mother and son, knowing Regina needed it just as much as Henry. The boy whispered something into his brunette mother's ear and she nodded. Henry then turned his head towards Emma and moved one of his hands from around Regina's neck and held it out to the blonde.

"It's time for a family hug Emma" the boy stated

"Ummm…well, if you insist" she said with a smile before launching herself at mother and son

Henry giggled as Emma slammed into them causing Regina to release a grunt of air. Emma wrapped one arm around Henry and the other around Regina, while Henry kept one arm wrapped around Regina's neck and wrapped his other around Emma's neck, while Regina kept both her arms around her son.

"I'm glad you are both okay too" Emma said, making sure Regina heard her

The brunette smiled and moved one of her hands on Henry's back up to cover the hand Emma had wrapped around Henry. Emma smiled before moving her hand to link with Regina's as they continued to hold their son.

Finally the family of three broke apart as Emma and Regina turned their focus to Gold and Pan. The blonde pushed herself to her feet, as Henry did the same, before they both reached a hand out to the brunette. Regina gladly accepted as she allowed the two of them to help her up. Once standing Henry wrapped an arm around his brunette mother's waist, leaning into her. Regina smiled as she wrapped a protective arm around his shoulders. She glanced over at the blonde and saw the blood still slowly dripping from her gaping wounds caused from the talons of the bird. She frowned before turning to Gold.

"Gold could you please heal Emma's wounds so we don't have to continue to watch blood pouring from her body" the brunette said as she motioned at the blonde

The wizard looked at the blonde woman as he nodded and stepped towards her. He held his hands over her front wounds first, healing them, before stepping around and doing the same to the wounds on her back. Once he finished he stepped back around to stand next to Pan.

Emma moved her shoulders around and felt no pain. She smiled as she looked up at Gold, "Thank you"

"You're welcome dearie" he said with a slight bow

There was a moment of silence before Gold spoke again, "Now we need to turn our attention to our dear lost boys"

"Right" Emma said stepping forward, Regina and Henry following her

"What's going to happen to them?" Henry asked as he looked up at his brunette mother

"Pan will remain on this island, but he no longer has magic and we are going to make sure that when we leave here there will be no way for magic to get here again" she told him honestly

Henry nodded in understanding, "What about the others?"

Before she could answer Mary Margaret immediately jumped to a conclusion, "We are just going to leave a bunch of young innocent boys here?"

"Innocent? Really Mary Margaret?" Emma questioned, "Have you been on the same island as us?"

"Yes but they were that way because of him" she said pointing to Pan

"Which is exactly why Regina decided we should give each of the boys a choice" Gold said

"What kind of choice?" David questioned

"She said we should give them the choice of remaining here with Pan or to come back to Storybrooke with us" Emma answered, still standing beside Regina and Henry

"What happens if they choose to stay here?" Hook asked

"They will all age like any other person, but there will be no magic here for them to use. They will just be trapped here, alone, until they die" Gold replied

"But you want to give them the choice to come back to our land? With us?" Mary Margaret questioned looking at Regina

Regina nodded, "I know I said they weren't children, but that was when they were affected by magic and under Pan's control. Now, they are simply the same teenagers they were before they came to Neverland. And I for one believe in second chances…for some" she said directing the last part to Pan

Henry squeezed his mother's waist tighter, causing her to look down at him and saw that he was smiling up at her. She squeezed his shoulders as she returned the smile.

"Sounds fair to me" Tinkerbell said as she nodded with a slight smile at Regina

The brunette looked up and was met with kind eyes from the fairy. She smiled slightly at the curly haired blonde and nodded slightly to her.

"Okay well let's just do this and get the hell off of this island" Emma said

"Emma" Henry and Regina scolded at the same time

"Really guys?" she questioned with a slight smile

Both brunette's shook their heads at the blonde and Emma couldn't help but smile wider.

"Seriously though, guys, I just want to go home" she said looking around, receiving nods from everyone else as well

"Me too" Henry replied

"Okay so what do we need to do?" Hook asked stepping forward

Gold turned towards the Pirate that he still despised, "You all go collect all of the lost boys and head to the beach near the ship. Well will meet you there shortly with Pan"

Hook nodded as he turned, along with Tinkerbell, David, and Mary Margaret as they began to make their way down the steep incline of the cliff.

Regina looked down at Henry, "Why don't you go with them dear" she suggested

He shook his head frantically, "No way. I'm not leaving you guys' sight or side for like a _very_ long time. You will see me so much you will probably get annoyed"

Regina looked over at Emma and the two women shared a smile. The blonde walked over to her son and his other mother and wrapped an arm around his shoulder as well, draping it over the top of Regina's.

"Kid we could never get tired of you and thank God you said that because I'm not planning on letting you out of my sights any time soon" Emma told him

"Me either" Regina agreed

Henry looked from one mother to the other before stopping to look into brown eyes, "But you just told me to go with the others"

Regina's smile faltered as she sighed.

"Mom?" Henry questioned with furrowed brows

"I just don't want to seem like I'm smothering you…I don't want to push you away" she said honestly

Henry smiled sadly up at his worried mother before turning fully towards her and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, burying his head in her chest before sighing contently.

"I love you mom and I know I haven't been too nice the last year…and I'm sorry. I wish I could take back the things I said and the way I made you feel…I didn't want to hurt your feelings I just…I wanted the curse to break…and I wanted-"

"Everyone to have their happy endings…I know" she said holding him tighter

Henry lifted his chin slightly to look straight up into brown loving eyes and he smiled, "I do love you mom…so much…and I'm glad you adopted me"

Regina smiled down at the boy she loved so much, "I'm glad I adopted you too"

"Awww you guys are so cute" Emma cooed, smiling at the mother and son in front of her

"Leave it to Ma to ruin the moment" Henry stated as he rolled his eyes, his back still to his blonde mother

"Kid I get the sense you just rolled your eyes at me" the blonde said as she placed her hands on her hips

Henry smiled up at Regina with a glint in his eye. Regina smirked down at him and Emma watched the exchange.

"Hey are you two ganging up on me?" She questioned with a joking tone

"Never dear" Regina said with a smile as she looked up and met green eyes and a playful smile

"Are you three ready?" Gold asked as he watched the interaction between the family with a smile

"Yes" Regina answered as she turned to look at her former mentor

"Then shall we?" he said turning with Pan to make their way down the cliff

Henry turned from his mother's embrace, keeping one arm around her waist and reaching out with his other hand to Emma. The blonde took his hand with a smile on her face as the three walked down the cliff to follow Gold and Pan.

* * *

A/N: This isn't necessarily where I wanted to end this chapter but it's all the time I had to write, and I figured the chapter could end there. Hope you all enjoyed the cute Regina/Henry moment's because honestly those are some of my favorite parts of the actual show! They are just too cute! And I really hope that Henry knows how much Regina does truly love him and I hope they show that in one of the upcoming episodes! Anyways enough ranting for me. Please leave a review letting me know what you think! IT HELPS TREMENDOUSLY! I will continue with this story as quickly as my time allows me. I'm invested in it and I know where I am going with it and that excites me. On a different note I am going skydiving tomorrow so let's hope I make it out in one piece so that I can continue this story! :) Again hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
